Jusqu'au Bout De La Nuit , Les Quatres Saisons
by pims-dana
Summary: Tout Change a un moment ou a un autre, tout comme le cycle des saisons. Synospis Complet à l'intérieur. Séries d'Os Yaoi.
1. Synopsis  Introduction

**_Synopsis – Introduction_**

_« Les saisons se succèdent. Cycle immuable que personne ne peut interrompre. Les couples se font, se défont, quoi qu'on fasse tout change._  
><em>Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est profiter de l'instant, de la personne, du soleil, de la neige, du pollen, des arbre doré. En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils font eux. »<em>

Les Quatres saisons est un assemblage d'Os yaoi qui sont écrits sous le coup de l'inspiration donc ne vous attendez pas à des publications régulières. La plupart du temps ce seront des lemons mais pas vraiment PWP. Enfin vous comprendrez, j'essaie quand même de mettre un semblant d'histoire dans mes textes.

Je viens de me rendre compte récemment que une auteur avait aussi un One Shot qui s'appelle "Jusqu'au Bout De Le Nuit" j'aimerais préciser qu'il n'y a aucun plagiat que ce soit de mon coté ou du sien puisqu'on ne raconte pas la même chose, déja le fandom n'est pas le même et en plus, personnellement je viens juste de voir son texte par hasard. Donc je préfère préciser au cas ou, on ne sait jamais.

N'hésitez surtout pas à proposer vos idées de couples, je les prendrais volontiers !

Je débute dans le yaoi donc merci d'être indulgents ! Et oui je suis une perverse, oui j'adore les citrons et les Yaoi et oui si l'un des magnifiques protagonistes de Bleach squatte ma chambre evidemment que je ne dormirais pas dans ma baignoire ! Sur ce chèr(e)s ami(e)s bleachien(ne), je vous attends !

Les Os vont se découper en Valse qui auront pour thème les saisons !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Pim's


	2. Valse Une Printemps

C'est mon premier One Shot Yaoi soyez indulgents U.U Je remercie fortement ma Saki de m'avoir initiée a ce genre de lecture ! Je tiens à préciser que je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de suite a cette histoire (même si ça me trotte pas mal dans la tète), je ne pense pas avoir les qualité requises pour pouvoir faire autre chose que des one shot dans l'univers Yaoi. Mais si vraiment l'inspiration me prends je publierai peut être deux ou trois autres One Shot en rapport avec celui là ;D

Je tiens a m'excuser auprès de celles qui servent de modèle a Eve & Danaé, vous passez pour des mégères un peu tarées mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous aimes ! Si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je raconte passez donc sur mon histoire _**Mémoire D'Acier !**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Edit du 19/10 à 21h30 :** Je délire un peu là, ça fait a peine deux heures que j'ai publié mon texte et déja trois personnes on mis mon histoire dans leurs favorites O.O YOUOUH quoi ! N'hésitez pas a commenter cher lectrices/lecteurs !_

**_Edit du 19/10 à 23h26 :_**_ Butez moi je rêve O.O ! Je suis un peu fébrile derrière mon clavier. Bon okay je suis paumée et depuis tout à l'heure je sautille sur mon canapé mais ça tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir U.U Je viens de me prendre 4 reviews dans la face et que remplit de compliments. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tout ce que vous me dites me touche énormément, je vous remercies toutes pour tout vos encouragements et vos compliments je n'en attendait pas autant pour un premier Yaoi et pour un premier soit de mise en ligne. Je suis émue, merci beaucoup, du fond du coeur !_

_**J'ai enfin mis l'autorisation pour que les anonymes puissent me commentez alors à présent cher lecteurs anonymes vous pouvez vous lachez et commenter :D** !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saki - <em>**_Tes commentaires servent vraiment à rien à part me faire exploser de rire xD Bravo tu pourris mes reviews j'espère que tu es fière de toi. Je vais voir ce que je peut faire pour ton Naru/Sasu et son supplément sauce. (Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'on raconte Oo ?) Tu m'fait trop kiffer x) ! Sérieux j'en rigole encore ! Je t'aiiime face de citrouille :D_

**_Lili - 199 - _**_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ton compliment me touche ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures x) ! _

**_Meika - _**_Merci pour ton compliment mais je voudrais préciser que ce n'est pas du tout le premier lemon que j'écrit, je me suis déja essayer sur des lemons Hetero et là c'était mon premier Yaoi :) & Pas de problème je compte en écrire d'autre ;D _

**_Matitefraise - _**_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire très enthousiaste il m'a fait très plaisir ! Tes encouragements me pousse vraiment a continuer a écrire merci :D J'espère que tu n'a pas été trop déçue en voyant que le second chapitre n'en était pas un mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura d'autre Os ;) Ton commentaire me fait vraiment chaud au coeur merci beaucoup beaucou beaucoup !_

_**Itachihaku - **J'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire tu m'as bien fait rire xD Je suis très contente que mon lemon t'ai plu j'espère que le prochain auras le même effet sur toi, enfin faudrait pas que tu meurt vidée de tout ton sang quand meme x) Ahah j'ai la nette impression que pas mal de filles comme toi fantasme sur Grimm dans une cuisine je me trompe =w=? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D ! _

* * *

><p><span>Crédits :<span> Tous les personnages appartiennent a Tite Kubo, en dehors de Eve & Danaé qui sont simplement évoquées et qui elles m'appartiennent entièremment. La trame m'appartiens.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jusqu'au Bout De La Nuit<span>**

_**Valse Une - Printemps**_

_Son téléphone portable lui indiquait qu'il était presque vingt heures. Il jura et avala la dernière bouchée de son repas en vitesse. Il mis l'assiette et ses couverts a la va vite dans l'évier et partit rapidement en direction de la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche. _

_L'eau chaude délassa agréablement son dos noué par sa journée de travail éreintante. Il resta le plus longtemps possible sous la douche quand une petite sonnerie sur son portable l'obligea à sortir de la cabine largement embuée. Il regarda le nouveau message qui venait d'arriver. _

**_« Soit pas en retard pour une fois ! » _**

_Il grommela un juron qui ressemblait à un « je t'emmerde crétin » et partit en direction de sa chambre en se séchant sur le chemin. Il fouilla sa penderie a la recherche de quelque chose qui ressemblait a autre chose que des costumes de travail. Il tomba finalement, après avoir mis son armoire s'en dessus dessous, sur une chemise grisée et un jean bleu brut qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour ce soir. Il repassa dans la salle d'eau et tenta, en vain, de discipliner ses maudits cheveux. Il abandonna ce combat perdu d'avance. _

-Eh bah faites donc votre vie !

_Il jura encore une fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de causer tout seul, ou alors qu'il adopte un animal ou qu'il se trouve un colocataire, parce que la ça en devenait presque flippant. Il soupira et partit chercher son porte feuille dans sa chambre. Il regarda son réveil. _

-Nom de dieu, je suis encore en retard !

_Il trouva ses clés, son porte feuille, embarqua son téléphone et sortit de chez lui au pas de course. Il allait encore se faire chambrer, c'était sur et certain. Mais pourquoi fallait – il toujours qu'il fasse quarante milles choses avant de se préparer a sortir? Il le savait pourtant, mais non il se faisait toujours prendre par un dossier a boucler pour le boulot, ou une émission sympa à la télé, ou comme ici un diner pris trop en retard. _

_Il réussit a avoir le tramway de justesse et il soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant. Finalement peut être que le destin était de son côté. _

**_« Suite à un incident technique la rame B va être momentanément interrompue pour une durée indéterminée. » _**

_Il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Non, vraiment, le destin se foutait de sa gueule. Il jura et sortit rapidement de cette foutue rame. Heureusement il avait mis ses vieilles converses et pas ses chaussures de boulot qui lui broyait toujours les orteils. Il put donc finir le trajet en courant et arriver au bar où il avait rendez vous avec ses amis. Avec seulement dix minutes de retard!_

_Il poussa la porte du bar, essoufflé mais fier de lui. _

-Ah ben tiens qui voilà !_ Hurla quelqu'un par dessus le brouhaha des autres clients._ Ichigo Kurosaki avec seulement dix minutes de retard, un exploit !

-Oh ça va fermes là Renji.

_Le sus – nommé lui fit un clin d'œil et lui laissa une place sur la banquette a côté de lui. Il salua rapidement Matsumoto en grande conversation chiffon avec Rukia qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Il serra la main de Ikkaku et Hitsugaya. Une fois assis Renji lui tendit la vodka orange qu'il avait commandé pour lui. _

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé cette fois? Pour que tu soit en retard?_ Demanda moqueusement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. _

-Problème de tramway. C'est de pire en pire par ici. Puis je suis pas le dernier je vous signale !

-Ouais enfin il nous manque pas l'autre crétin._ Ronchonna Tôshirô. _

-Tu sais que ta haine envers lui pourrait passer pour de l'amour?_ S'amusa Ikkaku en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. _

-Va dire ça a Ève on verra comment tu fini._ Grinça le petit jeune homme. _

_Ses amis pouffèrent de rire. Ève se trouvait être la petite amie de Tôshirô depuis un bon bout de temps et elle n'était pas du genre femme placide. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et elle ne laissait personne marcher sur ses plates bandes, plates bandes se nommant Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Ichigo soupira et but une gorgée d'alcool qui lui brula la trachée et laissa les conversations ambiantes le bercer. Matsumoto et Rukia chuchotait à présent en gloussant. Une femme et un homme derrière lui se murmurait des mots doux. Des hommes accoudés au bar criaient sur des joueurs de rugby à la télé, quelques personnes dansaient dans le fond du bar, sur une piste de danse prévues a cet effet. _

_Renji et Tôshirô parlaient a présent de leur copines respectives qui étaient amies depuis surement plus longtemps que Ichigo et Renji qui se connaissaient pourtant depuis dix longues années. Au début c'était lui qui avait eu les faveurs de Danaé, mais au final le coté rebelle de Renji avait pris le dessus sur la douceur de Ichigo. Ça avait toujours été comme ça en amour pour lui, il attirait soit les mauvaises personnes, soit il n'arrivait pas à les garder. _

_Il haussa les épaules. Il s'en moquait, il finirait bien par trouver un jour ou l'autre il était encore jeune. Il se contentait bien pour le moment de ses quelques escapades amoureuses le temps d'un mois ou deux qui se finissait toujours en crises de larmes et avec le même reproche « tu es toujours la tète ailleurs! ». Le rouquin but une nouvelle gorgée et entama une discussion avec Ikkaku sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans son travail. Ikkaku avait une vie passionnante, il était acteur dans des films d'actions et avait toujours quelque choses de drôles ou d'intéressant a raconter sur les coulisses de ses films. _

_Une heure s'écoula tranquillement et Ichigo se détendit rapidement et vola d'une conversation à l'autre en riant. Ils commandèrent tous de nouveaux verres. La porte du bar claqua sans qu'ils s'y intéresse. Un casque de moto se posa violemment sur leur table, les faisant tous sursauter. _

-Alors on s'amuse bien sans moi?_ Fit une voix grave et grinçante. _

-Salut Grimmjow !_ S'amusa Ichigo. _T'es encore plus en retard que moi.

-Fermes là et laissez moi une place, bande de cachalots.

_Ils rirent et le laissèrent s'asseoir. C'était du Grimmjow tout craché, arriver à la bourre, faire son entrée fracassante et les insulter. Personne ne s'en offusquait, ils le connaissaient a présent, il était comme ça, vulgaire, arrogant, détestable mais d'une loyauté et d'une amitié indéfectible. A partir du moment où il considérait quelqu'un comme digne d'être son ami il était capable de tout pour cette personne, sans jamais le juger, sans jamais demander de contre partie ou de justification. Il fallait simplement dépasser le stade de l'énervement qu'il produisait sur la plupart des gens._

_La table s'égaya encore plus une fois Grimmjow assis. Ils riaient a des blagues stupides, faisaient tourner leur verres pour gouter celui de l'autre. Ils commandèrent des crêpes au blé noir avec chacun un parfum différent. Les crêpes aussi s'échangèrent dans la bonne humeur. _

-Tu me fait gouter la tienne?_ Demanda timidement Rukia à Ichigo. _

-Pas de problème.

_Il lui tendit un morceau de sa crêpe au caramel au beurre salé du bout de sa fourchette et elle mordit délicatement dedans. Elle lui lança un regard effarouché et rempli d'amour. Il se retint de ne pas tordre les lèvres et lui envoya un sourire contrit. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était malheureux mais c'était ainsi, il était incapable de répondre a ses sentiments. Il n'avait cependant jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Il se sentait mal de ne pas réussir a lui dire, mais il se sentait incapable de briser le cœur si fragile de sa meilleure amie. _

_Quelqu'un lui tapa soudain dans l'épaule, si violemment qu'il alla heurter celle de Renji a côté de lui. _

_-_Yo tu dors ou quoi? Jt'ai demander a quoi elle était ta putain de crêpe._ Gronda Grimmjow. _

_Renji grommela en se massant l'épaule et Ichigo crut que son omoplate était démise. Il avait une sacrée force cet abruti. Il lui donna a son tour un coup dans le bras, ce qui l'ébranla à peine et soupira. Mais quel abruti. _

-Caramel, comme d'hab. Tu me demande à chaque fois et t'aime pas donc je voit pas l'intérêt de me bousculer comme ça. Crétin.

-Abruti toi même. Et si je veut gouter pour une fois?

-Ce serait bien la première fois tiens !_ S'amusa Ikkaku. _

_Ichigo haussa les épaules et but une longue gorgée de sa vodka. Il sentait de moins en moins la brulure de ses sens, l'alcool l'anesthésiait déjà beaucoup. Il avait presque chaud a vrai dire. Renji passa la main sur son épaule ce qui le fit tressaillir. Ce dernier passa son visage près de celui de son meilleur ami, ses longs cheveux caressant sa nuque. Il en eut des frissons. Mais Renji ne s'occupa pas de lui et parla à Grimmjow. _

-Bah vas y goute, on t'en empêche pas.

-Non mais si moi je veut pas !_ S'insurgea le rouquin. _

-Toi on t'a rien demander._ Claqua le rouge en riant. _

_Il lui souffla son haleine surchargée d'alcool dans la figure et Ichigo détourna la tête. Mais quel abruti, il avait déjà trop bu, Danaé allait surement le tuer quand il rentrerait. Mais après tout c'était son problème a lui pas le sien. Il se fit alors arracher sa fourchette des mains. _

-Je vais me gêner tiens.

_Et Grimmjow saisit un morceaux de crêpe avec la fourchette et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il fit une grimace bizarre en mettant le morceau de pâtisserie dans sa bouche. Tout le monde le regardait, attendant sa réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez en sentant pour la première fois la saveur puissante du caramel sur sa langue. Tout le monde rit. Ichigo rit plus doucement, il avait trouver le bleuté presque mignon avec sa moue de dégout infantile sur le visage. _

_Oula non vraiment il devait arrêter la vodka, il avait déjà assez bu pour ce soir. Il continua cependant de braquer ses yeux sur le visage de Grimmjow qui c'était détendu. Le goût envahissant du caramel avait laissé place a la douceur du sucre qui coulait dans sa gorge. _

-Alors?_ S'amusa Matsumoto en essuyant son mascara qui avait coulé. _

-ça se laisse manger.

-Tu voit !_ S'écria Renji. _Santé !

_Et il but son verre d'une traite. La soirée continua et Hitsugaya décida de ramener Renji chez lui, il pourrait peut être juguler la colère de Danaé s'il était là. Matsumoto se leva et décida de venir avec eux, il se faisait tard. Ichigo regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était minuit passé. Matsumoto s'excusa, elle commençait tôt demain. Les trois amis sortirent en soutenant Renji pour qu'il ne se prenne pas de trottoir ou de poteau. _

_Rukia se leva quelques minutes après et fit la bise au trois garçons. Elle s'arrêta devant Ichigo et tortilla ses doigts en rougissant. _

-Ichi .. Tu me raccompagne? On habite pas loin tout les deux.

-Je vais rester encore un peu désolé._ Lâcha – t – il sans tact. _

_La jeune fille le regarda surprise, puis la tristesse envahis son regard. Ichigo s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi froid mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre raison valable pour ne pas rester seul avec elle. Il savait que c'était lâche et que son amie avait une peur panique de rentrer seule le soir, mais non vraiment là il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à elle, de devoir lui dire non une bonne fois pour toute. Il était fatigué de soir, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Ikkaku décida de la raccompagner, il salua ses deux amis et sortit avec Rukia dans la nuit chaude d'Aout. _

-Mais sérieux pourquoi tu te la tape pas?

-Grimm ! C'est Rukia quand même soit un minimum décent !

_Ichigo commanda un autre verre même s'il savait très bien que ça allait être le verre de trop. Il s'en foutait. Les deux amis burent plusieurs verres en parlant de la nouvelle moto que Grimmjow c'était acheter. Leurs tête leur tournait, Grimmjow surement plus que Ichigo mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Le rouquin le savait parce qu'il connaissait le voile qui s'installait dans les pupilles de son ami. Il du s'avouer qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques, il comprenait pourquoi il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait. _

**_« A vrai dire y'a pas que ses yeux qui sont séduisants. » _**

_Non vraiment il fallait qu'il arrête de boire sinon ça allait virer a la catastrophe, si il commençait a trouver Grimmjow charmant c'est que quelque chose clochait. Il commanda une autre crêpe au caramel malgré l'heure avancée. Il fallait qu'il cale son estomac pour éviter une surcharge d'alcool. Grimmjow tenta de draguer la serveuse mais elle resta impassible et se contenta de lui montrer son anneau de mariage. Il fit la moue et la laissa déposer sa crêpe et repartir servir les clients. _

-Quand est ce que tu ramène une copine toi? Et pourquoi tu met pas Rukia dans ton lit elle attends que ça?

-Recommences pas la dessus. J'ai pas envie.

-ça se trouve t'es pas du bon bord en fait.

-Quoi?

_Ichigo faillit s'étouffer, déjà parce que Grimmjow venait de prendre des pincettes pour suggérer qu'il pensait qu'il était peut être gay, mais surtout parce qu'il pensait qu'il était gay ! Non mais c'était quoi cette blague? Il avala tant bien que mal son morceau de crêpe et regarda Grimmjow comme s'il était un demeuré profond. _

-Mais ça va pas bien toi ! Je suis pas gay !

-On sait jamais._ Il haussa les épaules. _Envoi un morceau de crêpe, Carotte.

_Ichigo grommela un _« Va te faire enculer »_ mais lui tendit quand même un morceau remplit de caramel dégoulinant. Grimmjow l'enfourna dans sa bouche et le mâchonna consciencieusement et plissa a nouveau le nez en sentant le goût âpre du caramel. Ichigo préféra détourner le regard vers la serveuse plutôt que sur lui. Il regarda son ami piquer a nouveau dans sa crêpe et se mettre du caramel plein le menton. _

-T'es dégueu t'a du caramel sur le menton.

-Oh ca va c'est rien._ Il passa la main sur son menton qui commençait a piquer. _C'est bon là?

_Ichigo fit non de la tète et but un peu de vodka. Grimmjow essuya son menton mais du liquide ambré persistait a s'encrer sur la gauche de sa mâchoire. Ichigo soupira tendit le bras et lui essuya du bout du pouce. Il crut voir un éclair fusé dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon mais préféra boire une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. _

-Aller viens on descends se faire une partie._ Grimmjow se leva et tangua une seconde. _

-Tu veut encore me piquer mon fric parce que je sais pas jouer?_ Grimaça Ichigo. _

-Mais non t'inquiète je vais juste te violer dans un coin sombre.

-Connard va.

_Ichigo soupira et se leva a son tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler Grimmjow alors qu'ils descendait les escaliers en direction de la salle de jeu du bar. Il secoua la tète et soupira a nouveau alors que Grimmjow lui lançait une nouvelle pique obscènes. Mais il avait l'habitude et ça le faisait rire, son ami était toujours comme ça quand il avait trop bu. _

_Il trouvèrent un billard de libre et commencèrent une partie. Grimmjow éclata le triangle d'un bon coup dans la boule blanche et les couleurs s'égayèrent sur le tapis vert. Grimmjow s'alluma une cigarette alors que Ichigo cherchait un coup facile, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce jeu mais il aimait partager ce moment avec son ami. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait rencontré, en faisant une partie de billard au cours de laquelle Ichigo avait sauvé la vie de Grimmjow. Il c'était comme d'habitude attirer des ennuis mais cette fois il était tombé sur quelqu'un de bien plus fort que lui. Heureusement Ichigo connaissait bien l'homme et lui avait dit de se calmer sinon il irait rouvrir son dossier dans son cabinet d'avocat. Il n'était que assistant a ce moment là mais l'homme ne le savait pas. Il c'était éloigné et Grimmjow et lui avait entamé une conversation et leur amitié._

-Bon tu joue?

-Je pensais a notre rencontre. Tu t'en souviens?

_Grimmjow soupira et s'appuya sur sa queue. Il regarda son ami se travers mais il comprit qu'il était sérieux. Il cligna des yeux et se frotta la nuque. _

-T'es chiant avec ça, j'aime pas devoir quelque chose a quelqu'un.

-Tu me doit rien Grimm et tu le sais, arrête avec ça.

_Grimmjow passa un peu de bleu sur l'avant de sa canne et le lança a Ichigo qui en étala aussi a son tour. Il tira dans une boule jaune, fit une bande et réussit a la faire rentrer. _

-Ce que je voulait savoir c'est .. Je sais pas en fait laisse tomber.

-Écoutes._ Il se positionna sur le bord de la table. _Je suis heureux qu'on soit ami mais ne m'en demande pas plus._ Il tira et mis a son tour une boule. _

_Ichigo sentit son ventre se serrer. Il prit la cigarette des lèvres de Grimmjow et en tira une bouffée. Son ami le regarda avec un air ahuris mais le laissa faire, ce n'était pas souvent que le rouquin fumait, c'était souvent dans des moments exceptionnels ou de stress profond. _

-T'a peur de perdre?_ S'amusa Grimmjow en reprenant sa clope. _

-Face a toi? Laisse moi rire.

_Ils firent encore quelque parties avant de s'en aller du bar, Ichigo passablement éméché et Grimmjow beaucoup plus que lui. Ils titubaient tout les deux, Grimmjow s'appuyant sur son ami et jurant après son chef mécanicien. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de tram. _

-Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai ma moto._ S'insurgea Grimmjow. _

-Bien sur tu va prendre ta moto dans ton état._ Il gloussa sans pouvoir se retenir. _On fait comme d'habitude, tu dort sur mon canapé et dès que je part travailler tu t'arraches.

-Ouais chef !

_Le tramway n'arrivait pas et Ichigo avait chaud. L'air brulant de l'après midi encombrait encore le ciel lourd et bas. Il sentit Grimmjow se contracter sur son épaule et tanguer légèrement en se tenant seul debout. Le tramway fit enfin son apparition alors que les deux amis s'amusait a faire un concours de blague salaces, évidemment c'était Grimmjow qui gagnait haut la main. _

_Une fois arrivé près de l'immeuble de Ichigo ils eurent toutes les peines du monde a ne pas rire dans les escaliers, ils entrèrent dans le vestibule en riant. _

-Tu m'offre un dernier verre tète de carotte?

-Sert toi je vais dans la salle d'eau me foutre la gueule sous l'eau.

_Le bleuté haussa les épaules et ôta sa veste avant d'aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo de son ami. Ce dernier passa dans la salle d'eau et abandonna sa chemise dans laquelle il étouffait. Il se passa la tète sous l'eau et alla dans sa chambre chercher une serviette et un duvet pour son ami. Il l'entendit déplier le canapé avec perte et fracas. Non mais quel boulet celui là ! Il arriva rapidement dans le salon et trouva Grimmjow allongé sur le canapé, torse nu a fumer une cigarette en fixant son plafond. Il avait un air absent comme si il pensait a quelque chose qui le rendait profondément triste. Il avait les yeux a demi clos, les lèvres entre ouvertes sur sa cigarette, ses mains négligemment posées sur son ventre. Ichigo détourna le regard. _

-Ton duvet, et je t'en prie arrête de faire du bruit tu va réveiller les voisins !_ Beugla le rouquin. _

-Les voisins je les emmerde !_ Ajouta Grimmjow sur le même ton que son ami. _

_Le jeune homme partit dans la salle de bains finir de se déshabiller pour enfin pouvoir s'effondrer sur son matelas. Il ôta son téléphone de sa poche et vit qu'il avait un appel en absence, Rukia. Il jura tout bas et tapota le clavier pour activer son réveil pour le lendemain matin. Enfin plutôt pour qu'il puisse se réveiller dans quelques heures. Il soupira et plongea dans la contemplation de son écran de téléphone. Il était sobre, un ballet de lignes épurées blanches et bleues sur fond noir. Il soupira. Il aimerait avoir quelqu'un a mettre sur ce foutu téléphone. C'était niais et terriblement romantique mais il devait avouer qu'il enviait Renji, Tôshirô et Ikkaku qui avait quelqu'un a mettre. Il se moquait souvent de Renji qui avait Danaé dans sa robe de plage et son grand chapeau, de Hitsugaya qui c'était mis avec Ève en pleine embrassade et de Ikkaku qui avait mis la seule photo de Yumichika qu'il avait réussi a prendre sans qu'il se cache derrière quelque chose. _

_Il imagina avoir Rukia et lui sur son écran et cette image le répugna presque. Non il voulait être avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il voulait avoir un sourire crétin en déverrouillant son écran. C'était stupide, mièvre a souhait mais c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait finalement, avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un pour le compléter. _

_Il soupira de nouveau. Stupide, tellement stupide. _

-Il à l'air passionnant ton téléphone._ Plaisanta Grimmjow dans son dos. _

_Ichigo se redressa en sursautant et faillit faire tomber son téléphone dans le lavabo. Il leva les yeux sur la glace et tomba sur le reflet de son ami. Il était appuyé sur la chambranle, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant. Il connaissait sa musculature mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de voir combien la courbe de ses abdominaux étaient bien façonnés, combien ses biceps se contractaient quand il se tenait comme ça. _

_Il se retourna vers lui et joua avec son portable, le faisant tourner entre ses mains agiles. Il voyait très bien que les yeux de son ami étaient étrangement voilés mais il n'arrivait pas a savoir si c'était l'alcool qui faisait ça ou autre chose d'aussi puissant. Il tira une taffe et souffla la fumée vers la grille de ventilation. _

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas fumer dans mon appartement._ Le réprimanda Ichigo. _

-Tu sais si t'es vraiment gay ça me dérange pas. T'es mon pote et je vais pas te juger pour ce que t'es.

-Tu remet ça sur le tapis !_ Gueula Ichigo. _Je t'ai dit que je n'était pas gay !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais?

-Quoi?

_Ichigo resta abasourdi par les propos de Grimmjow. Il regarda son ami écraser sa cigarette sur son paquet et la fourrer dans le - dit paquet fini. Il glissa le morceau de carton dans sa poche, faisant descendre son jean un peu plus sur sa hanche. Le rouquin le regardait avec de grands yeux. _

-Comment tu peut savoir? T'a jamais essayer.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? Et toi t'a déjà essayer peut être?_ S'énerva Ichigo. _

_Il se retourna vers le lavabo pour se laver machinalement les mains. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter Grimmjow en face a face. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit à nouveau un éclair illuminé ses pupilles de glace une demi seconde. _

-Et si c'était le cas? Tu te permettrais de me juger peut être?

_Ichigo resta figé puis finit par décider que la conversation était finie. Il était bien trop tard, ils avaient bien trop bu, cette discussion ne menait a rien, sinon a se faire du mal et à les mettre mal à l'aise. Il s'essuya les mains et prit la direction de la sortie, il frôla son ami au passage puis se figea juste dans son dos. _

-Et si pour moi c'était le cas? Tu me jugerai?_ Il laissa un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité. Il vit le dos de son ami se raidir. _Laisse tomber, il est tard. Aller bonne nuit.

_Il alla rapidement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il ne réfléchit pas et se coucha avec son jean, il avait mal au crane et l'énorme besoin de se fourrer la tête dans ses oreillers moelleux. Il leur mis un violent coup de poing puis s'endormit de fatigue. _

_Il se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur dans le dos. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures pourtant son réveil n'indiquait que trois heures vingt trois du matin. Il soupira et s'essuya le front. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, il lui fallait de l'eau. Mais pour cela il devait aller dans le salon, salon où se trouvait Grimmjow. S'il réveillait son ami il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. _

_Il se retourna dans ses draps trempé et sentit le frottement de son jean sur sa peau. _« Fait chier, nom de dieu de merde. »_ jura – t – il intérieurement. Il se leva, perdit l'équilibre et faillit se ramasser sur la moquette. Heureusement pour lui il réussit a basculer son poids sur l'arrière et a s'asseoir sur le lit. Après quelques efforts douloureux il ôta son pantalon et se rendit dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pied. Il ouvrit le frigo en bloquant rapidement la lumière et but une longue rasage au goulot. Il posa la bouteille sur le bar donnant sur le salon et chercha a tâtons un yaourt. Il avait faim et le lait pasteurisé ferait surement passé le goût âpre qu'il avait sur la langue. Il trouva enfin son bonheur et se redressa pour le poser sur le bar. Il fit un bond en arrière et lâcha le yaourt qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. _

_Une lueur rougeoyait dans le salon. Elle éclairait deux grands yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Grimmjow tira une nouvelle taffe et le bout enflammé de sa cigarette éclaira un peu mieux son visage. Ses pupilles semblaient assombries et sérieuses. Ichigo tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et se prépara a entendre son ami gueuler pour le bruit qu'il avait fait. _

-Tu m'a foutu la trouille putain.

_Pas de réponse de la part du bleuté. Ichigo soupira, se prit un autre yaourt dans le frigo et contourna le bar pour manger son produit laitier. Il fixa Grimmjow qui tira encore sur sa cigarette, ses pupilles glacées ne le quittait pas, il se sentait presque mal à l'aise. _

-Désolé pour le bruit mais fallait vraiment que je mange hein._ Toujours ce silence oppressant. _Et arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me fait limite peur.

_Il entendit le souffle de Grimmjow se saccader et il comprit qu'il pouffait silencieusement. Il but a nouveau de l'eau et sauta de sa chaise, bien décider à aller dormir jusqu'à l'heure de son réveil. La cigarette s'éteignit et ils se retrouvèrent plongé dans le noir, sans aucun repères. La lune passait avec grand peine entre les lames des stores. Ichigo s'habitua a la pénombre et vit que son ami se trouvait debout au milieu du salon et s'avançait vers lui, ses yeux toujours noirs et toujours fixé sur lui. _

_Génial il allait se faire engueuler voir se prendre un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule pour l'avoir réveillé. Bah ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se frittaient tout les deux. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre, pas aussi tard, pas dans l'état où ils étaient. Il attendis donc seulement qu'il lui passe un savon pour aller se coucher. Oh et puis non il n'allait quand même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce crétin. Il était un mec merde ! _

_Il se redressa et contracta ses muscles, il vit le sourire de Grimmjow s'agrandir, comme si il se foutait de sa gueule. Il serra les mâchoires et regarda les lignes argentées que dessinaient la lune sur le corps de son ami. Il avait garder son jean qui descendait si bas sur son aine qu'il dévoilait la lisière de son boxer. Il releva les yeux vers son ami, celui – ci se trouvant a présent très près de lui. Son souffle heurta son cou, il eut la tête qui tourne. Merde il n'avait pas encore décuvé. _

_Grimmjow tendit le bras vers son flanc, il tressaillit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait franchement? Son ami le frôla et attrapa la bouteille d'eau derrière lui. _

-J'ai soif._ Se contenta de dire Grimmjow. _

_Ichigo sentit son ventre se contracté comme si il allait vomir, puis une chaleur se brisa sur sa nuque. Il fit un sourire a son ami qui buvait au goulot et décida qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller dormir dans sa chambre. Il se levait dans moins de cinq heures, il n'allait jamais tenir toute la journée s'il ne dormait pas maintenant. _

_Il partit vers le couloir quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. La main de Grimmjow attrapa son avant bras et le tira en arrière. Il pivota sur son talon et heurta le mur de son dos. Son ami le fixait, sa main toujours sur son bras. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose sur son visage surpris. _

-Mais putain qu'est ce que tu fou?_ Jura Ichigo. _

-Pourquoi tu as si peur que je te juge?_ La voix de Grimmjow était grinçante. _Tu sais que je suis le seul qui ne te jugera jamais quoi que tu fasse.

-Arrête avec ça ! Je n'ai pas peur de ton jugement merde !_ Il secoua son bras si violemment que son ami fut obligé de le lâcher._

-De quoi t'a peur alors putain?

_Ichigo se sentit soudain si las qu'il se laissa aller contre le mur. Le bleuté se posta juste en face de lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux qui fouillent votre âme comme si il en connaissait les moindre recoins. Le rouquin soupira, il en avait marre de fuir et il sentait que Grimmjow ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement. _

-Je n'ai pas peur, je ne sais juste pas où j'en suis. Où me situé. C'est tout. C'est bon t'es content?

-Non. Je veut savoir de quoi tu as peur? Je sais, je le sent.

_Ichigo baissa la tête et laissa ses mèches rebelles recouvrirent son front et ses yeux. Il serra les poings. Il savait de quoi il avait peur mais il se le cachait, a quoi bon s'avouer quelque chose qui lui ferait plus de mal une fois dévoilé que dissimulé? Le poing de Grimmjow vint frapper le mur juste a coté de sa tête. Il sursauta et redressa la tête, tombant dans ses yeux si proches de lui. La lueur de la lune brillait des ses pupilles. _

-De quoi t'a peur bordel?_ Susurra – t – il. Son souffla brulant heurta son visage. _

-De toi.

_Voilà il l'avait dit maintenant il voulait qu'il se barre, qu'il le laisse aller dormir avant qu'il ne regrette devant lui ce qu'il venait de dire. Grimmjow leva son poing et Ichigo serra les paupières. Voilà il l'avait jugé, il le savait mais ça le soulageait de lui avoir dit. Espèce de stupide Ichigo Kurosaki, incapable de se contrôler. Le poing ne s'écrasa jamais, il sentit le déplacement d'air, la main posée près de son visage, puis le souffle chaud de Grimmjow sur son oreille. Il riait a demi voix. Ichigo manqua de le repousser, il avait le dos qui le brulait. _

-Tu as peur de moi Ichigo? Au point d'en trembler?

_Le rouquin entendit les dents de son ami claquer près de sa nuque, il se tétanisa. Ça allait trop loin, il était trop près, il contrôlait mal ses instinct. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il tremblait, de honte, de rage, de désir. Tout son corps tendu n'attendait qu'une chose. _

-Dommage .. Tellement dommage._ Chantonna le bleuté. _

-Qu'est ce qui est dommage?

_Sa voix était rauque, il se maudit de ne pas avoir réussi a la contrôler. Il voulait le repousser et pouvoir échapper a son contrôle. Leurs corps n'étaient séparé que par un mince espace et c'était comme si l'air entrait en combustion entre eux. _

-Dommage que tu ne soit pas sur de ce que tu veuille.

_Et cette fois les dents de Grimmjow croquèrent délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Ichigo arqua son dos et repoussa brusquement son ami qui alla heurter le mur en face. Un cadre se fracassa sur le sol noyant le silence dans un éclat de verre. Les yeux de Grimmjow furent a nouveau traverser par un éclair brillant. Ichigo se jeta sur lui, prêt a le frapper, à le démolir pour avoir osé profiter de sa faiblesse pour le déstabiliser. _

-Mais ça va pas ! Espèce de taré !

_Ce fut a son tour de levé son poing et de se rendre compte de la situation. Il plaqua sa main sur l'épaule se son ami, comme pour le maintenir quand il recevrait le choc du poing. Et il comprit qu'il avait mal interpréter ses réactions. Oh non ce n'était pas un sursaut de dégout qu'il venait d'avoir, mais plutôt un sursaut de plaisir. La chaleur qui siégeait dans ses reins le prouvait aisément. Ses phalanges se desserrèrent un peu, les yeux de Grimmjow s'assombrirent un peu plus. L'éclair repassa a nouveau dans le bleu glacé et il comprit sa signification « je te désires plus que tout. » Il baissa le bras et se rapprocha un peu de plus de son ami, laissant seulement deux minuscules centimètres entre eux. _

-Dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veut. Dit moi non. Maintenant. Tout de suite._ Quémanda Ichigo en serrant les dents. _

_-_Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir peut être?_ Le piqua Grimmjow en lui lançant son fameux sourire carnassier. _

-Tant pis pour toi alors.

_Ichigo brisa l'espace brulant entre eux et colla leurs deux bouches ensemble. Grimmjow tressaillit et se colla un peu plus au mur. Il s'en foutait il l'avait chercher ce con, maintenant il devait assumer ses actes. Les lèvres fines de son ami étaient brulantes et s'entrouvrirent sans qu'il ai a forcé. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et il oublia de respirer. Son cœur battit si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pensa qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter. Il attrapa les hanches de son compagnon et se colla a lui. Il sentit les dents de Grimmjow sur sa lèvre. Leur baiser devint dévorant, ils n'avaient jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec tant de passion. _

_Grimmjow donna un coup de hanche, arracha un long frisson a Ichigo et bascula au dessus de lui en faisant passer Ichigo contre le mur. Il attrapa ses cheveux et les tira en arrière. Le rouquin lâcha ses lèvres et Grimmjow partit explorer sa gorge. _

-Arrête Grimm, arrête on va tout foutre en l'air.

-Surement pas.

_Il mordit plus fort son cou et descendit sur sa clavicule, serrant très fort ses hanches entre ses doigts glacés. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud pour quelqu'un. Son corps le tiraillait. Grimmjow se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait arriver après. Ce qu'il voulait c'était le rouquin maintenant, tout de suite. Son cerveau c'était mis en veille a partir du moment où il c'était faufilé dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Les rayons de la lune avait découpé son corps, lui montrant des parties plus qu'alléchante de son anatomie. _

-Grimm s'il te plait ..

-Arrête de résister bordel ! Si tu savais combien j'ai envie d'toi et surtout depuis combien de temps !

-Quoi?

_Ichigo réussit a repousser son pseudo agresseur et le tint a bout de bras. Ce dernier soupira et se mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui faire une torsion de bras et le violer à même le mur. Il était tout bonnement bandant de le voir paumé comme ça, ses joues avaient rougies et il était fier de voir une légère marque rougeâtre s'étalée sur sa clavicule. _

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Grimmjow?

-On en parle après okay?

_Il tenta a nouveau d'attraper ses lèvres mais le rouquin le tenait bien. Il grinça des dents et contracta ses épaules, mais Ichigo semblait s'en moquer. _

-Merde tu sais très bien que je m'en fou de qui je saute tant que il ou elle me plait.

-Tu t'fou de ma gueule là? Je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on baise comme ça !

-Mais t'es chiant bordel? Tu te rends même pas compte à quel point t'es bandant pour moi, depuis le début tu m'rends dingue. Aller maintenant arrête de résister je sais que t'en a envie.

_Ichigo fut tellement choqué qu'il relâcha les épaules de son ami. Celui – ci s'empressa de retourner se réfugier dans son cou pour continuer a le dévorer. Le rouquin resta pantois et incapable de réagir pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Grimmjow mordit fortement son épaule, sa main enserrant très fort sa hanche. Il se cabra et sentit que tout son corps réagissait a chaque minuscule frottement entre lui et son ami. _

-Qui te dit que j'en ai envie?_ Tenta – t – il._

-ça.

_Et Grimmjow plaqua sa main gauche sur la bosse que formait son boxer. Ichigo lâcha un hoquet de plaisir. Grimmjow sentit son excitation augmentée, il serra plus fort son presque amant contre lui. Ichigo se détendit en sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps. Il devait se l'avouer il n'était pas du tout insensible a ce que Grimmjow lui faisait subir et à ce qu'il était en général. _

_Le plus jeune des deux passa ses mains dans les cheveux bleutés et se laissa câliner. Grimmjow descendit le long de son corps, mordant ses flancs et ses tétons au passage. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de se frotter sur son amant. Il sentait son excitation a travers son jean. D'un geste rapide il déboucla la ceinture qui sonna le glas de sa raison et de sa prise sur son corps. Maintenant il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et a vrai dire il s'en foutait royalement. Être ainsi enfermé dans les bras puissants de Grimmjow avait quelque de chose de jouissif et noyait ses sens d'une adrénaline dévorante. _

_Sans prévenir le bleuté attrapa Ichigo sous les fesses et le monta sur ses hanches. Il agrippa sa bouche et mordit sans ménagement sa lèvre inférieur. Il se déplaça vers la chambre de Ichigo et une fois dedans il bascula sur le lit, son ami au dessus de lui. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était à présent Ichigo qui dominait la situation, il se sentit soudainement impuissant face a ce grand corps noueux. Cet inversement plut particulièrement au rouquin qui s'empressa d'aller visiter le cou de son ami. Il lécha la chair tendre avec application, presque amoureusement. Ses mains voyageaient sur ses cotes, frôlant l'arrondi de ses fesses. Il se sentit rougir juste en effleurant cette chair si ferme, mais alors bon dieu que se passerait – il lorsqu'ils iraient plus loin? _

_Grimmjow attrapa sa nuque et colla leur front ensemble. Il mordit gentiment son menton, mais ne put résister a la tentation de son cou offert. Il y déposa une chaine de baiser puis s'approcha a son oreille, lui murmurant des choses peu avouables qui faisait d'une part rougir Ichigo et augmentant considérablement par la même occasion son érection qui lui faisait déjà mal. Grimmjow le sentit contre sa cuisse et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. _

-Grimm .._ Il manquait de souffle. _Je ne sais pas si ..

-T'en a envie oui ou merde? Sérieux me fait pas poireauté comme ça sinon j'vais devenir dingue. J'arrête pas de t'imaginer dans mes rêves et un quart de ce que je te fait dans mes rêves suffirait a te faire jouir juste en te le racontant._ Il lui mordit la mâchoire. _

-Grimm ..

_Il souffla par le nez et pressa un peu plus son bassin sur celui de son amant, il lécha son oreille puis sa jugulaire, faisant coulisser leurs corps soudés entre eux. Grimmjow ne put retenir un grognement de contentement. _

-J'ai envie de toi Grimm. Maintenant, j'veut plus attendre.

_Le bleuté lui fit un sourire de psychopathe qu'il affectionnait tant et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il devint clair qu'ils allaient mourir d'une combustion humaine spontanée, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tout était si chaud, si dévorant entre eux, presque carnivore. Chaque séparation de leur peau leur donnait l'impression qu'un de leur muscles se détachaient. Ils voulaient plus, toujours plus. C'était comme une drogue dont on est en manque. _

_Ichigo chercha la bouche de Grimmjow dans la semi obscurité mais ce dernier le fit basculer sur le coté et quitta a regret sa peau, le rouquin comprit sans mal ce qu'il comptait faire et le stoppa. Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts, les léchant sensuellement. Les pupilles de Grimmjow se voilèrent un peu plus, fixant avec avidité la belle bouche rosée de son partenaire. Il remonta le long de son bras, mordit un de ses boutons de chair qui le tentait depuis un bon moment. Il fit passer ses dents sur ses cotes. Grimmjow voulut se relever pour le regarder descendre toujours plus bas mais une main impérieuse se plaqua sur son torse et il fut obligé de subir sans voir. C'était si déconcertant et en même temps si érotique. Ichigo le serrait si étroitement qu'il avait l'impression que son amant pensait qu'il allait s'enfuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Comme s'il avait envie de quitter les bras du mec le plus chaud et le plus sensuel que la terre ai jamais porté. A ses yeux il était parfait et il avait compris dès le début qu'un jour il ne résisterait pas et le ferait sien. Il le voulait, dès la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, dès qu'il avait commencer a lui parler, pour l'enguirlander en plus ! Ça avait été dès le début une attirance sans bornes. _

_Ses réflexions claquèrent contre son crane quand il sentit le menton de son amant frôler son sexe érigé au travers de son boxer. Il n'avait même pas sentit que Ichigo lui avait retiré son jean. Le rouquin frôla la bosse du bout des lèvres, arrachant un gémissement rauque à l'homme sous lui. Il passa sa langue sur le tissu et Grimmjow eut l'impression que c'était de la lave qui caressait son corps. Il avala presque son membre au travers du tissus, amenant la frustration du bleuté a son paroxysme. Putain il se sentait si faible, si inapte a agir sous les douces caresse de son partenaire. C'est comme si tout ses muscles fondaient et que tout son sang descendait dans son bas ventre. Il attrapa les épaules d'Ichigo et y laissa de profondes marques d'ongles. _

_Il sentit les doigts agiles de son ami passer la lisière de son boxer. Un éclair traversa sa colonne vertébrale et lui permit de se reprendre. Il attira Ichigo vers lui et bloqua ses lèvres entre les siennes, forçant l'accès a sa langue, l'emmêlant avec violence a sa jumelle. Ichigo gémit et se cambra quand Grimmjow plaqua brusquement ses mains sur ses fesses. _

_Le bleuté bascula au dessus de lui et s'assit a califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils avaient tout les deux le souffle coupé, le cœur au bord des lèvres et une excitation comme jamais il n'avait pu en avoir. Grimmjow se pencha avec lenteur sur son amant et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, perçant la peau fragile avec une certaine douceur. Ichigo gémit en fronçant les sourcils et son ami entreprit de lécher les perles brillantes. _

-Maintenant tu va voir qui domine ici et qui est dominé.

-Oh oui domine moi Grimm._ Rit Ichigo. _

-Moque toi, on verras ce que tu dira quand je te ferais crier de plaisir.

_Ichigo émit un _« gloups »_ retentissant en voyant le sourire de taré s'étalé sur les lèvres de son ami. Il aurait peut être du se la fermer pour uns fois. Grimmjow plongea son visage sur son torse, y traçant des lignes compliquées et imaginaires. Ichigo était tellement obnubilé par ses lèvres et ses mains partout sur son corps, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il remarqua qu'il était entièrement nu que quand le bleuté pressa son bassin contre le sien découvert. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort. Tout le corps de Grimmjow le rendait fou, il perdait pied et sa raison avec. _

_Une main vicieuse se glissa entre leur deux corps alors qu'ils recommençait a s'embrasser fougueusement. La main froide de Grimmjow saisit le sexe érigé de Ichigo. Il se tordit violemment quand le contraste du froid heurta celui du sang chaud sous sa peau tendue. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. C'était de la folie. Il était au bord de l'orgasme juste parce que Grimmjow le caressait. Ichigo voulut prendre part aussi aux « festivités » et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait après avoir passé la lisière du dernier vêtement qui les séparait. Son amant s'effondra sur le coude gauche, son bras droit occupé et appliquer de langoureux vas et viens sur Ichigo. Il haleta plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver un minimum de lucidité et de se rendre compte de l'érotisme du moment. Ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans le cou l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles hiératiques se rencontraient parfois pour se noyer dans un baiser ardent, leur mains s'activaient dans de rapide vas et viens, leurs bras se caressaient, leurs sexe dressés se heurtaient leur arrachant de puissants gémissements de bonheur. _

_Des langues brulantes léchaient leurs dos, leurs reins, réduisaient en cendres leur raison et tout ce qui leur permettait de se contrôler. Ils se détachaient de tout, de la réalité quand laquelle peu de personne accepteraient ce genre de relation, de ce qu'ils avaient connus avant, du passé, du présent, du futur. Pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était l'autre, le goût de sa peau, l'odeur salé de la sueur, la brulure des morsures, des baisers et ce plaisir qui n'en finissait pas de gonfler en eux. _

_Un long frisson secoua Ichigo et Grimmjow le sentit se raidir dans sa main, d'un mouvement expert il descendit sa main a la base de sa verge et la serra très fort. Il réussit ainsi a juguler la félicité bien trop proche de son ami mais pas son léger cri de plaisir. Le bleuté repoussa le bras de son ami et embrassa fiévreusement son torse, sentant son vif appétit de lui s'accentuer. _

_Il mordit légèrement le peu de peau de son aine lui arrachant un gémissement puis lécha le sexe de son amant sur toute sa longueur, gardant toujours sa main pressé sur la garde. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et cacha ses mains dans les cheveux de Grimmjow. Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son ami l'emprisonné il oublia complètement tout le reste, jusqu'à son prénom. Il susurra celui de l'homme au dessus de lui et celui – ci, flatté par cette attention, appuya un peu plus sa langue sur le membre qu'il cajolait. _

-Grimm .. Arrête, j't'en prie.

_Le bleuté remonta sa bouche, libérant presque son ami, il pencha un peu plus la tète et l'enfonça soudainement plus profond dans sa gorge. Les ongles du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne de Grimmjow qui passa gentiment ses dents sur la peau brulante. Il lâcha un long gémissement et le plus vieux remonta vers le visage de son amant et l'embrassa longuement, calmant légèrement la chaleur entre eux. _

-Encore .._ Murmura Ichigo a son oreille. _

-Encore ou plus?_ Demanda Grimmjow en mordant son épaule. _

_Le rouquin lui donna un coup de reins significatif et réussit a tirer un grognement a son amant. Le désir se fit plus vif encore lorsqu'il saisit les hanches d'Ichigo pour redresser un peu plus son bassin sur ses cuisses. Le jeune homme se sentait a la fois impatient, fiévreux mais d'un autre coté il avait peur, quelque chose de viscérale emprisonnait son estomac. La peur d'avoir mal, de regretter après coup le fit dégringoler du nuage sur lequel il flottait. Il se rendit a peine compte que Grimmjow passait deux de ses doigts entre ses lèvres. _

_Ichigo oublia momentanément cette peur quand il sentit le corps de son partenaire comme soudé au sien. La tension sexuelle était si forte qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, il suffisait d'un minuscule frôlement, un mot trop chaud et il déclarerait forfait. La main gauche de Grimmjow se pressait sur sa hanche quand Ichigo sentit un doigt s'insinué en lui. Il n'avait même pas sentit ce que son amant faisait. Il se cabra et lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Grimmjow tomba à nouveau sur son seul coude de libre et son bassin se fracassa sur celui de son amant. Il haletait. _

-Bon Dieu Ichi ..

_Le bleuté avait chaud, il brulait, littéralement. Oui son corps était un volcan, il était emprisonné dedans. Il se consumait. L'étroitesse d'Ichigo autour de son doigt le rendait dingue, augmentant son désir a une vitesse folle, a un niveau qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé atteindre. Alors que se passerait – il quand il serait en lui? Il allait mourir de plaisir, il sentait son cœur sur le point de rompre. _

_Ichigo agrippa les épaules puissantes de son ami et s'habitua rapidement à cette sensation étrange et tout bonnement délectable. Il ondula les hanches, signifiant a son ami qu'il devait aller plus loin. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas il lui mordit l'épaule. Ce dernier sortit de sa transe et se vengea et introduisant un second doigt, ce qui fit crier Ichigo. Le bleuté lui embrassa la clavicule puis posa son front contre le sien, lui offrant son superbe sourire de psychopathe. _

-Si tu me cherches tu va me trouver. J't'ai promis de te faire crier et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_Ichigo voulut lui répliquer quelque chose mais Grimmjow mis ses doigts en mouvement et sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il étranglait un gémissement. C'était tellement déstabilisant et à la fois tellement bon qu'il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il préféra s'abandonner aux bon soins de son compagnon. Ce dernier titillait ses mamelons tout en bougeant ses doigts. Sentant qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps au corps si sexy ondulant sous lui il alla se réfugier dans le cou de son amant et lui lécha l'oreille, un gémissement tombant directement dans son oreille. _

-Ichi, est ce que tu as ..?_ Il laissa un blanc, lui mordant la peau souple juste sous l'oreille. _

-Dans le tiroir, au fond._ Soupira d'aise son rouquin. _

_Grimmjow lâcha un grognement et dut se décoller et s'avancer un peu sur le lit pour pouvoir atteindre le tiroir en question. Ichigo, ayant une magnifique vue sur le torse de son amant, en profita pour suçoter ses boutons de chair rosés. Les reins du bleuté se durcirent et son excitation sur le ventre de son ami se renforça. _

_Il farfouilla dans la table de chevet, maudissant intérieurement le manque d'ordre de son ami. Mais où est ce qu'il foutait ça? Il finit par tomber sur le petit tube qu'il cherchait. Il se cambra soudain et laissant exploser un gémissement irrépressible. La main fraiche de Ichigo sur son membre survolté électrisa tout son corps et il ne réussit pas à retenir un nouveau grondement de plaisir. _

_Il redescendit entre les cuisses de son amant qui émit un grognement mécontent, on lui retirait son jouet des mains. Grimmjow fit taire son mécontentement en l'embrassant. Il s'amusa ensuite a promener le petit flacon rouge devant ses yeux. _

-C'est pour quoi ça petit pervers?_ Ricana – t – il. _

-D'après toi?

-Pour t'amuser en solo?

-Évidemment que non, c'est pour mes nombreuses conquêtes, donc laisse moi en hein._ S'amusa Ichigo. _

_Grimmjow s'empourpra soudain de colère et donna un coup de reins assez violent. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard brulant a l'homme au dessus de lui. Il aimait tellement le rendre jaloux et il devait se l'avouer ça le rendait particulièrement heureux de le voir aussi possessif, il considérait cela comme une marque d'affection. _

-Mais c'est que t'es jaloux?

-Pour qui tu me prends? Moi aussi j'ai plein de conquêtes. Surement plus que toi.

_Ichigo grimaça en s'imaginant soudain Grimmjow dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vague de froid envahis son dos et il eut l'impression que son cœur se fêlait. Il serra soudain son amant contre lui et lui mordit le cou. Il lécha le lobe de son oreille et y déposa son souffle brulant. _

-Tu es a moi Grimmjow, rien qu'a moi.

_Le sus nommé retint de justesse un ronronnement de contentement. Il n'aimait pas être possédé, qu'on lui vole sa liberté c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu de très longues relations. Mais sortant de la bouche d'Ichigo c'était autre chose, c'était comme une promesse, une sorte de déclaration d'amour. Bon dieu est ce que ça pouvait être ça entre eux? Autre chose qu'une attirance sexuelle violente et insatiable? _

-Toi aussi tu m'appartiens._ Glissa Grimmjow dans son oreille. _

-Je ne demande que ça. S'amusa_ Ichigo. _

_L'envie revint à la charge, tellement forte que lorsque le bleuté fit bouger son bassin sur celui de son amant ils sentirent un même frisson d'excitation les parcourir. Leurs corps réagissaient déjà à ce qui allait suivre. Ichigo saisit le flacon des mains de Grimmjow qui haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son partenaire étalé du gel sur ses doigts, il passa son index dans sa bouche puis dans celle du bleuté qui apprécia particulièrement l'arôme de fraise. La main du rouquin descendit vers leurs ventre et attrapa le sexe de Grimmjow entre ses doigts. Il prit un malin plaisir à étaler tout doucement le lubrifiant tout le long de son membre. Il sentait presque le sang pulser au travers de la peau fine et tendue. _

_Grimmjow embrassa passionnément Ichigo et celui ci attrapa ses épaules et son dos entre ses longs bras. Son amant le redressa un peu plus sur ses cuisses et se présenta devant son entrée. Ils étaient tout les deux tendus, perturbés et pressés de pouvoir enfin ne faire qu'un. _

_Ichigo sentit soudain la peur le noyer, comme une vague impossible a contrer. Son amant s'enfonça doucement en lui. Il se figea et lâcha un gémissement de douleur, presque un cri. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait, qu'il allait se briser en deux. La douleur faisait tressaillir tout ses muscles. Grimmjow ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, il était totalement possédé par la sensation d'emprisonnement qu'il ressentait. La chair si chaude autour de son membre le rendait dingue, il avait mal au crane, il voyait des étoiles flotter devant ses yeux. Puis il ressentit une intense contraction de son amant et un cri fusa alors qu'il venait de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit sa gorge se nouée. Le visage noyé de larmes de son amant lui tordit le ventre. _

-Ichigo? Ça va?

-J'ai mal.

_Sa voix était faible, il se cramponnait de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son partenaire afin de soulager son dos et ses reins meurtris qui pulsaient une douleur sourde dans tout son être. Il avait mal, il avait peur et tout ça le submergeait. Il sentait que plus il se crispait plus la douleur se muait en souffrance mais il était incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose. _

-Ichi regarde moi.

-J'ai mal Grimm.

-Regarde moi !

_Il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et fixa les lacs de glace qu'étaient les yeux de Grimmjow, il plongea dedans et sentit la douleur descendre d'un grand. Le bleuté lui fit un sourire tendre. _

-Calmes toi. Respire et contente toi d'apprécier.

-Grimm ça fait mal, ne bouges pas.

-Détends toi c'est tout.

_Grimmjow embrassa doucement ses joues et réduisit ses mouvements au minimum attendant que le corps sous lui se détende, il était prêt à craquer comme un arc trop bandé. Merde voilà qu'il pensait a des choses sulfureuses et qu'il sentait son érection augmenté. Ichigo se crispa et Grimmjow s'exhorta au calme. Il lécha les pleurs de son amant, le serra tendrement contre lui et parsema son cou de baiser. Il mordit sa jugulaire, son menton. Ichigo se détendit face a ces attentions et la douleur disparut pour laisser place a quelque chose d'aussi bouleversant. Il avait Grimmjow en lui, il le possédait. Ils se possédaient l'un l'autre. Il en eut le souffle coupé. _

-Ichi? T'a toujours mal?_ S'inquiéta Grimmjow. _

-Non, mais va y doucement s'il te plait._ Quémanda – t – il fébrile. _

_Grimmjow sentit que son excitation remontait mais il la brida comme il put afin de réussir a se retenir pour préserver Ichigo. Il se retira doucement et Ichigo se sentit soudain déposséder d'une part de lui même. Grimmjow revint en lui tout doucement. _

_Les sensations devinrent enivrantes, le plaisir arriva, si vif qu'il lâcha les épaules de son ami pour les passer dans son dos. Il se sentait flancher, plus les vas et viens s'approfondissaient plus la réalité se délitait. Grimmjow soufflait fort, retenant son envie, attendant que Ichigo lui donne le feu vert. La sueur coulait dans son dos, la chaleur d'Ichigo autour de son membre le faisait partir dans les tours, c'était comme si son plaisir allait l'engloutir. Le rouquin émit un gémissement. _

-T'a encore mal?

_Ce fut alors le moment le plus chaud dans toute la vie de Grimmjow. Ichigo entrouvrit ses lèvres rougies, lui lançant le regard le plus indécent qu'il soit. _

-Encore. J'en veut plus Grimm ..

_Le bleuté ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se retira un peu plus vivement et plongea plus loin dans son amant qui ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Grimmjow poussa un grognement rauque en entendant ce son si sulfureux. Il donna de profonds coups de reins et alla mordre le cou de son amant qui griffait largement ses épaules. _

_Ichigo cambrait son dos pour mieux sentir Grimmjow en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui brisait les reins, que tout son corps s'embrasait. Il avait la tète qui tournait, l'afflux du plaisir était vif, violent et terriblement bon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il ne pensait pas qu'un tel plaisir pouvait exister, que son corps pouvait y survivre. _

_Grimmjow frappa un peu plus fort, leurs peaux claquaient dans un bruit absolument jouissif. Il lécha sensuellement la joue de son amant alors que celui ci pressait ses fesses, augmentant la cadence de leurs bassins. Sa tête martelait, il avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps le stade du Septième ciel. Ichigo claqua soudain sa main sur sa hanche et se redressa pour attraper sa lèvre du bout des dents. _

-Plus fort._ Quémanda – t – il dans un souffle rauque. _

_Le visage rougit et les yeux brumeux de son partenaire faillirent avoir raison des limites de Grimmjow. Il eut quand même un minimum de contrôle sur lui. Il s'arrêta soudain de bouger et se redressa totalement sur ses cuisses, il tira Ichigo sur lui, relevant encore plus son bassin, pliant son dos. Il se laissa faire mais manifesta son mécontentement en griffant la hanche de son amant. Celui ci lui donna une légère tape sur les fesses le faisant gronder de plaisir. _

_Il recommença a donner des coups. Ichigo se mit a crier de plaisir, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aller encore plus loin, il agrippa les draps a s'en faire mal, oubliant tout ce qu'il savait de la décence. Grimmjow sentit son érection prendre encore plus de volume en voyant le corps d'Ichigo ainsi abandonné. Il se baissa pour embrasser son torse tout en approfondissant toujours plus ses mouvements. Il attrapa soudain le sexe dur et gonflé de son amant. Ichigo s'arcbouta sur le lit et lâcha un cri rauque, son souffle se brisa. Il allait mourir, il allait s'évanouir tant le plaisir se faisait intense. _

_Ichigo manquait de souffle, avoir Grimmjow en lui était déjà un sulfureux supplice mais qu'en plus il le masturbe ça devenait de la torture pure et simple de ses sens. Il avait l'impression d'être pris entre deux étaux brulant et d'être incapable d'encaisser tout ce plaisir. Il haletait, criait le prénom de son amant. Grimmjow perdait totalement pied, il grondait, criait parfois lui aussi, mordant, marquant son amant. _

_Le rouquin sentit que tout son dos se mettait à bruler, l'adrénaline envahit son corps. Les coups de reins se firent frénétiques et furieux. Tout le corps d'Ichigo se crispa. Grimmjow heurta soudain une boule de nerf hypersensible. Ichigo hurla et sentit l'orgasme fusé dans son corps. La vague de plaisir orgastique brisa son dos, ses reins, mis en feu ses muscles. Il empoigna les cuisses de son amant et se déversa dans sa main. _

_Voir ainsi son amant le visage dévasté par le plaisir, ses dents plantées dans ses lèvres si appétissantes eut raison de Grimmjow. Il donna deux derniers coup de butoir très profond, heurtant a chaque fois la prostate d'Ichigo, le faisant se cabrer. Il relâcha son plaisir dans un cri qui le rendit presque aphone. Il s'effondra sur le torse de son amant qui se soulevait violemment. _

_Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégna de cette odeur piquante de sueur, de plaisir et de la peau douce de son rouquin. Ichigo passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de Grimmjow posé sur son torse où son cœur se calmait doucement. Il se rendit compte qu'il ronronnait presque. Il eut un sourire amusé et détendit tout son corps encore parcouru de frissons._

_Ichigo ferma les yeux a son tour. Il les rouvrit peu de temps après en sursautant. Une brulure ardente dans tout le dos l'empêcha de se redresser. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et vit que qu'il était en retard pour le boulot. Il tenta de se redresser en vitesse mais le moindre de ses mouvement lui déchirait les reins. Il mis plusieurs minutes et s'asseoir et à appréhender cette douleur continue. Il se souvint soudain de son rêve. Mais était – ce vraiment un rêve? Il voulut se lever rapidement mais celui lui prit presque dix minutes. Il se traina jusqu'à la glace dans sa chambre, les jambes tremblantes, plié en deux pour apaiser un tant soit peu la douleur. De longues traces rouges parcouraient son cou et ses épaules. Merde il n'avait pas rêvé il avait bel et bien couché avec Grimmjow ! Il se retourna vers le lit et le trouva désespérément vide, son cœur se déchira. Merde où il était? Déjà parti? Alors finalement ça se passait comme ça, il le baisait et s'en allait après? Il attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet et appela son bureau pour dire qu'il ne viendrais pas, il se sentait incapable de tenir debout ou même assis pendant huit heures d'affilée. Non vraiment il savait que ce serait insurmontable. Une fois le coup de fil passé il sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serré en voyant le lit aux draps défaits._

-Ichigo lève ton ptit cul tu va être a la bourre !_ Cria alors une voix grave du salon. _

_Son cœur se gonfla alors d'espoir et de tendresse. Il enfila un boxer en se faisant violence, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Il se déplaça a l'aide des murs pour le soutenir, il souffrait le martyr. Mais pourquoi autant de plaisir engendrait autant de douleur? Il trouva son amant assit au bar une tasse de café dans la main. Il lui lança un regard brulant, s'arrêtant sur ses suçons qu'il apprécia. Il fit pivoter sa chaise vers le bar et se pencha par dessus pour attraper une tasse. Ichigo fit un pas vers lui, incrédule._

-On va aller chercher ma moto à l'arrache et je t'emmènerai a ton boulot. Parce que là on est tout les deux très très très a la bourre mais moi on s'en fou que j'soit en retard ça m'arrive tout le temps, toi si t'es en retard dans ton foutu cabinet d'avocats ça la fout mal._ Déblatérait Grimmjow tout en fouillant le derrière du bar. _Mais elle est où cette foutue tasse bordel de merde_? _

-Grimm?

-Quoi?

_Le bleuté fit volte face et trouva Ichigo très près de lui, ce dernier posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant, apaisant ainsi la tension dans ses reins et fouilla son visage comme si il y cherchait une approbation ou une marque de la réalité. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement. Grimmjow faillit lâcher sa tasse sous le coup de la surprise, puis il se détendit et agrippa la nuque du rouquin. Il se recula et fixa son visage avec un sourire pervers. _

-T'en veut encore c'est ça?

-T'es resté Grimm .. Pourquoi?_ Demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Ichigo, la douleur n'était plus qu'un élément secondaire. _

-Pourquoi je serais partis?_ Répliqua Grimmjow sur le même ton. _

-Tu va rester?

_L'air candide de son amant fit presque rougir Grimmjow, il était si adorable. Il lui demandait d'une façon détournée et vraiment trop mignonne si ils allaient restés ensemble. Il secoua la tête comme si c'était la question la plus stupide du monde. Il attrapa de nouveau la nuque de son amant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. _

-Évidemment que je restes.

_Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. _

* * *

><p><em>Et voila j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas a commenter ça fait toujours plaisir :D !<em>

_A bientôt !_


	3. Message Important

_Il y aura souvent des mises a jour sur cet article, n'oubliez pas regarder à la fin de cet article pour être au courant de l'évolution de mes Os :) _

**Hello les gens ! **

Désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau One Shot _(hep hep partez pas tout de suite !)._ J'ai posté ce nouveau « _chapitre_ » pour demander en quelque sorte votre participation à la suite.

Voilà je cherche **des idées de couples Yaoi**, je pense refaire un One Shot sur _Grimm / Ichi_ mais j'aimerais beaucoup varié les couples. Donc voilà je vous propose de me dire sur quel couple vous souhaitez que j'écrire. J'ai déjà eu quelques proposition comme _Hisagi / Grimm_, _Shiro / Grimm_. Donc si vous avez d'autre couples en tête n'hésitez pas à proposer et si ceux là vous plaise votez je choisirais ceux qui plaisent le plus ! :D

Je réserve un Lemon juste pour **Saki**, un _Sasu / Naru_ avec « _beaucoup de sauce_ » comme elle me l'a si gentiment demandé _( même si exigé serai un terme plus juste .. Pas taper Saki !)_

Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes celles qui m'ont commenter (_j'ai la nette impression que ce ne sont que des filles xD_) je ne m'attendais pas a autant d'enthousiasme dès la publication de mon histoire, ça m'a surprise et beaucoup émue. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur, vos compliments m'ont vraiment touchée !

**_J'attends avec impatience vos propositions de couples :)_**

N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ce **site** → (http:/)().com

Ou sur Facebook cherchez **Sakii Pumpkin** :D

**_Bleachement vôtre,_**

**_Pim's_**

**_Edit - Réponses aux commentaires & Résultat des propositions._**

_J'ai eu pas mal de propositions donc je met un peu toutes celles que j'ai retenues en vrac je verrais plus tard pour faire un classement xD En tout cas merci beaucoup a toutes pour vos propositions ! **Les couples définitifs arriveront dans deux ou trois semaines** :) ! La premières lignes représentent les couples les plus demandés et qui me tente le plus. La seconde ceux pour lesquels je pense avoir plus de mal, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont hors jeu hein ! Le Grimm / Ichi est considéré comme hors du classement puisque j'en referais sans doute un plus tard :)_

**_Ichigo / Hisagi _**_- **Renji / Grimm **- **Shiro / Grimm **- **Hisagi / Grimm **- **Shiro / Ichi**_

_Gin / Ichi (voir un Trio avec Aizen) - Byakuya / Ichi - Grimm / Tôshirô (Mon frère a appuyé cette demande, il dit que ça peut être drole. Mon frère ne connais rien au Yaoi donc ça me fait doucement rire xD) - Renji / Hisagi_

_**Okashi-san** : Oula beaucoup de propositions j'ai plein de choix là xD ! Tes propositions sont très originales celles qui m'a le plus surprise c'est sans aucun doute Kisuke / Ichigo, c'est original mais je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble désolée x) Les couples qui retiennent le plus mon attention sont **Ichigo / Grimmjow** (forme libérée) & **Shiro / Shuuhei** &** Grimm / Shiro**. Merci de ta participation :D !_

**_Tsuki Hitsugaya :_**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaire, je voit que le coup du fond d'écran de portable t'a beaucoup marqué xD Pour ce qui est d'une suite a cet Os je ne sais pas, je réfléchit encore. Merci pour tout tes compliments mais je suis sure qu'il y a des Os qui sont plus parfaits que le mien :) Merci aussi pour tes propositions je vais étudier ça ;D _

**_Lili - 199 :_**_ Te re - voila ! Merci beaucoup de ta participation et je doit dire que le **Renji / Hisagi **est tentant ! Merci de tes encouragements !_

**_Ayu :_**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire j'ai beaucoup aimé comment tu a qualifier mon chapitre xD (comme quoi il était "haaa") Sinon pour tes idées de couples je doit avouer que elles sont trèèèèès originales, merci de ta participation !_

**_Loi :_**_ Merci pour ta proposition et ne désespère pas, le couple Ichi / Shiro est un des plus interessant pour moi, donc je pense qu'il aura le droit a son petit Os ;) _

**_Delff :_**_ Je suis très contente que mon travail t'ai plus, parce que je doit avouer que j'ai mis énormément de temps et d'énergie dans cet Os ^^' Merci pour ta participation et pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est du Gin / Ichi je réfléchit encore parce que j'ai un peu de mal avec Ichimaru :S_

**_EDIT DU 04 / 11 / 2011 :_**

_Le nouveau One Shot est en route depuis cet apres midi et je peut vous dire qu'il avance très vite ! Il sera surement publié dès Lundi, voir Dimanche soir. Il doit avant être terminé même si je suis déja rendu a plus de 8 pages sur Open Office. (tout a fait interessant je doit avouer =_=) Il doit aussi passer le test de Saki pour pouvoir être publié ici, et oui si il n'est pas approuvé par Mademoiselle la Yaoiste en chef il est hors de question de le publier (oui lancé lui des citrouilles c'est sa faute si il ne sera pas publié plus tot car elle m'a lachement abandonné pour le week end !) _

_Bref je parles mais je vous dit pas sur qui sera ce nouvel Os. Et juste pour vous embetter je vais pas vous le dire tout de suite je vais vous expliquer ce que je compte faire clairement de Jusqu'au Bout De La Nuit. Je vais donc garder ce titre comme recueil de One Shot Yaoi car il colle parfaitement a ce que je veut exprimer dans la plupart de mes lemons. Et je vais distribuer mes histoire dans l'ordre des saisons, le premier sur Grimm / Ichi représente le printemps (bon okay je dit qu'il se passe au moi de Mai mais pas grave on va dire que c'est quand même le printemps ). Le nouvel Os portera la marque de l'été ! _

_Et sera un** Shirosaki / Grimmjow** ! (Celles qui ne voulaient pas de ce couple on ne tape pas l'auteure s'il vous plait, elle compte écrire d'autre Os donc laissez lui la vie sauve !) _

_Aller j'ai envie d'être gentille je vous met un (court) extrait ;D _

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Je l'ai fait, mais si ça a déjà été fait, ne le faites pas. Ca ferait 2 fois, mais c'est à moi et vous, de le vérifier. En des nuits pluvieuses, même lors des jours glacials. Vous n'êtes pas concentrés, mais les secondes défilent. C'est le principe de la nature, c'est la réalité mais, c'est un monde cruel. »<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Oui c'est naze comme extrait, oui vous voulez la suite, oui mais aussi je vous aimes ! A très bientôt ! <em>


	4. Valse Deux  Été  Partie Une

**_Messieurs _**(est ce qu'il y a des représentants de la gente masculines qui me lisent?)_** mesdemoiselles, mesdames bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit** !_ (Je m'égare désolée ! Mais j'aime bien raconter des conneries le dimanche matin dans mon lit. Oui tout le monde est heureux de savoir ça. Bref !)

_Je sais je suis très à la bourre pour mon nouveau One shot mais faut pas me taper c'est pas ma faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne _(je ne citerai point Saki ni les gens qui m'incitent que dis je me force a sortir les vendredis et les samedis soir ! T'a vu Saki j'ai pas dit que c'était ta faute donc personne te lanceras des citrouilles :D_) _

**_J'ai plein de choses à dire avant que vous lisiez, alors je sais c'est chiant mais s'il vous plait lisez c'est important pour la suite ! _**

_En premier lieu je voudrais remercier toutes celles (ceux?) qui on pris la peine de me lire et surtout de me laisser des reviews. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas du tout à autant de compliments surtout que c'était mon premier Yaoi. Je vous remercie vraiment du fond du cœur, j'ai vraiment été très émue et je peut vous dire qu'il faut le vouloir pour me mettre dans l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai vu tout les commentaires !** Merci, vraiment ! **_

_Je suis désolée de mettre du temps à répondre a tout vos messages privé ou vos commentaires mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre plus rapidement ! _

_Ensuiiiite passons aux choses sérieuses et parlons de ce que vous allez lire_ (pour le meilleur et pour le pire j'ai envie de dire ..)._ Je trouve que ce nouveau texte est très différent du premier donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup plus d'appréhension a vous présenter ce texte que le premier. J'ai énormément travailler sur celui là, beaucoup plus que sur le premier mais je ne sais pas s'il va plaire. D'après ma Bêta il est meilleur que le premier mais j'ai quand même des doutes _(Ouais ouais perfectionnisme quand tu nous tiens ..)_ . Donc voilà s'il est nul faut pas hésiter a me le dire ! (_Mais vous prenez de gros risque .. JE PLAISANTE ! Je ne tue pas les gens .. Je les manges :D_) _

_Enfin j'aimerais dire un gros merci à ma Bêta lectrice qui est aussi ma correctrice et qui est toujours très enthousiaste a chacune de ses lecture !** Merci ma Saki 3 !**_

_Ah et si pour finir, n'oublier pas que je réponds aux commentaires qu'on me laisse ici, c'est à dire que si vous voulez une réponse a vos reviews anonymes je répondrais ici même pas dans le prochain chapitre ! _

_La deuxième partie de ce texte arriveras dans la journée ! _

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits :<strong> Tous les personnages appartiennent a Tite Kubo (ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient tous a moi U.U) mais Wiaam est mon entière propriété (en clair tu y touche, j'te découpe en très fines rondelles et après je fait pareil avec toute ta famille !). La trame de tout le texte est aussi a moi ( voir la parenthèse précédente pour les risques que vous encourez si vous plagiez.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jusqu'au Bout De La Nuit<strong>

**_Valse Deux - Été_**

* * *

><p><em>Never Too Late –<span> Three Day Grace<span>_

_Heavy Cross - Gossip_

_Hysteria - Muse_

_Back To Black – Amy Whinehouse_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_l marchait vite dans la rue, l'asphalte brulait sous ses pieds, il grimaça en sentant une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa mâchoire et aller se perdre dans son cou. Il franchit les quelques mètres de la cour intérieure au pas de course et entra dans la grande bâtisse en soupirant de soulagement. Il détestait vraiment l'été, avec sa chaleur étouffante, ses rayons de soleil brulants, cette moiteur partout dans l'air. L'homme entra dans la pièce principale et inspira fortement. Il aimait tellement arriver ici avant les autres, sentir l'odeur du bois si puissante, le cuir, le citron. Oui il était définitivement chez lui ici. Il déposa sa veste dans le petit placard prévu à cet effet et commença à travailler.

Une bonne heure plus tard quelqu'un se faufila à son tour à l'arrière de la bâtisse, arrivant sur la pointe des pieds. La personne regarda discrètement l'homme gesticuler dans tous les sens. La jeune femme eut un sourire tendre. L'homme dans la salle descendait les chaises des tables, passait un coup énergique d'éponge dessus, disposait des dessous de verre et des petites bougies noires.

Elle regarda la salle principale qui prenait enfin forme, comme une bête qui s'éveillait doucement de son long sommeil, secouant ses membres engourdis.

Des tables éparses égaillaient le parquet en bois sombre, les tables crèmes quelques peu élimées avaient quelque chose d'un autre temps. Au fond des banquettes en cuir clair et des tables du même bois que le parquet s'étalaient et permettaient plus d'intimité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite scène de spectacle en fond de salle, c'est là que le groupe de Jazz jouait tous les soirs. Et à sa gauche trônait un magnifique bar. Une fierté pour le propriétaire. Tout en bois brut de pin, le dessus n'était autre que de l'émail patiné et les moulures représentant des sortes de griffes se trouvaient être patinées elles aussi dans l'ivoire.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'homme qui tendait tout son corps pour attraper quelque chose derrière le bar. Elle savait apprécier un homme bien bâti quand elle en voyait un et elle se le disait tous les jours, il était un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'elle ai jamais connu. Et c'était sûrement l'avis de beaucoup de femmes.

_-Wiaam ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fou? Bouge ton cul au lieu de m'regarder !_

_-Tu fais chier_ ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Wiaam soupira et alla derrière le bar laver les verres et les accessoires à cocktails. Voilà elle était la serveuse du bar le plus réputée de la capitale, le Blue Panther. Mais elle était surtout la malheureuse employée du célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Elle soupira et essuya un verre fragile. Il avait été connu mondialement dans sa jeunesse comme étant le plus jeune et surtout le plus doué des champions de boxe française. Ouais ce connard à cheveux bleus avait été le plus doué de sa génération à la Savate (_autre nom de la boxe française)_. Sa détente de jambes n'avait jamais eu de précédent et ses coups puissants avaient fait trembler les plus grands. Il avait ensuite essayé la plupart des sports de combat, passant par les arts martiaux, la boxe anglaise et la boxe thaï mais il avait fini par revenir à ses premiers amours.

Et puis du jour au lendemain il avait tout arrêté, alors que tous les pronostics lui prédisaient une très longue et très belle carrière. À présent il ne faisait que quelques compétitions par-ci par là et donnait quelques cours mais jamais plus il ne reprendrait l'international.

Wiaam regardait le bleuté d'un air triste. Ses cheveux si bleus passaient devant son regard électrique, ses muscles puissants saillaient sous son tee shirt. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa fougue. Elle sourit et il le remarqua.

_-Quoi? Bosse au lieu d'me mater. J'te paye pas pour glander._

_-J'me disait que t'étais toujours aussi chiant que le jour où on s'est rencontrés._

_-Fermes ta gueule et bosse._

Wiaam lui envoya un doigt d'honneur même si son sourire démentait son énervement. Son patron secoua la tête et regarda l'heure. Merde il ne leur restait que deux heures avant l'ouverture et il devait encore faire l'inventaire de ses stocks.

La jeune femme vit l'homme se presser vers l'arrière boutique en lui lançant un regard équivoque qui disait_ « bouge ton cul !_ ». Elle sourit et se mit à travailler plus ardemment. Elle aimait ce bar, elle l'avait élevé toute seule avec Grimmjow, ils s'étaient battus pendant de longues années, contre les rapaces, contre ceux qui disaient qu'ils étaient bons pour la faillite, contre les monstres qu'ils cachaient en eux. Et ils leur avaient tous bottés les fesses ! Ils faisaient des recettes énormes chaque soirs qu'ils ouvraient et le Blue Panther se trouvait à présent dans les bars les plus côtés de toute la capitale. Ils étaient si fiers. Ils avaient tellement souffert pour en arriver là qu'ils ne pouvaient que se complimenter de tout ce chemin accomplit.

Ils avaient eut mal, lui sûrement plus qu'elle mais l'un sans l'autre aucun n'aurait survécu. Wiaam souffla sur le verre pour effacer une trace de doigt et commença à couper des citrons, des oranges, afin de préparer les décorations des cocktails que ferait Grimmjow. Il avait toujours été adroit de ses mains, que ce soit avec un shaker, avec une arme blanche ou avec le corps d'une femme. Il avait une passion pour les katanas mais surtout pour les belles choses. Il était passionné tout cours. Wiaam se rappelait encore la brulure de ses mains sur son corps. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, quand tout vacillait. Maintenant ils étaient juste associés et amis.

Wiaam souleva la caisse de verres et la déposa sous le bar. Elle ajusta ses cheveux et continua sa besogne. On était Vendredi soir, les partiels de tout les étudiants venaient de se terminer, ils allaient avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_l avait les bras qui le brulaient un peu et la gorge sèche mais il s'en moquait. Les bouteilles volaient entre ses mains, le brouhaha des conversations bourdonnaient partout autour de lui, une légère musique de Jazz mettait un fond d'ambiance. Même les tables sur le trottoir étaient bondées. Tout le monde riait, tout le monde semblait heureux. Il caressa une seconde le velouté du bar et sourit à pleine dents, un sourire carnassier. Ce bar était sa fierté et son orgueil, un doigt d'honneur pointé vers tout ceux qui lui avait promis la déchéance. Un doigt d'honneur vers celui qui avait failli le détruire.

Wiaam déboula vers lui, son plateau remplit de verre vide à la main. Elle déposa d'un geste sûr tous les verres dans le grand évier derrière le comptoir.

_-L'addition table dix et onze, et pour la six un daiquiri, deux cosmopolitains, un Bloody Mary et un Sex Appeal ( 1 )._

_-Okay, va me chercher les fraises pour le Sex Appeal. J'irais servir faut que j'bouge j'ai mal aux jambes._

_-Oui chef !_

_-Barre toi !_

Wiaam lui tira la langue et lui rapporta rapidement ses fraises avant de retourner auprès des clients. Il s'attela rapidement à la confection de ses cocktails, connaissant par cœur la recette des cosmopolitains ( 2 ) et des Bloody Mary. ( 3 ) Il ne lésina par sur le tabasco, celui ou celle qui boirait son cocktail allait devoir avoir le cœur bien accroché. Mais c'était aussi sa façon de faire ses cocktails qui lui avait valut autant de succès. Il savait doser les épices et le sucré, ainsi pour un Bloody Mary le gérant mettait plus que deux gouttes de tabasco mais n'oubliait jamais de rajouter deux belles tomates cerises sur le côté du verre pour faire passer l'embrasement des papilles. Il faisait de même pour le Cosmopolitain, ajoutant plus de citrons que sur les recettes communes mais rajoutant une branche de cramberries sur le dessus du verre.

En moins de quelques minutes les cocktails furent prêts et dressés. Il déposa le tout sur un plateau et voyant que Wiaam était en train de prendre la commande de la table douze il alla lui même porter le plateau, comme il l'avait prévu. La table Six se trouvait juste dans l'angle près de la porte il reconnut facilement un de ses plus fidèles clients.

_-Les cocktails d'ses messieurs dames. Toujours en train d'te bourrer la gueule Hisagi?_

_-Et toi derrière ton bar tu crois qu'on te voit pas picoler?_ Gronda le Hisagi en question.

Grimmjow lâcha un «_ groumph_ » de mécontentement et déposa le Daiquiri ( 4 ) devant son client le plus habitué et le plus sympa, surtout quand il avait trop bu. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il le remettrait bien dans son lit celui là. Mais apparemment il était casé à présent. «_ Merde j'ai vraiment la poisse moi. Pas grave j'trouverais bien un ptit cul valable dans la soirée._ ».

_-Pour qui les Cosmos?_

_-Nous !_ S'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

Il déposa les verres devant la rousse surexcitée et une blonde toute aussi plantureuse que son amie qui lui lança un regard qu'il qualifierait de tout à fait indécent.

_-On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi !_ S'exclama la rousse_. Je m'appelle Matsumoto et elle Hallibel ! Je pense qu'on viendra plus souvent ici._

_-Tant mieux. Le Bloody Mary?_ Continua le bleuté sans se soucier des jeunes femmes.

_-Moi._ Annonça une voix atone.

Il tourna son regard vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais un air triste sur le visage, une mèche légère barrant son visage. Grimmjow lui tendit doucement son verre en détaillant ses yeux noirs. Lui par contre il se le ferait bien tout de suite.

_-Fait pas gaffe a Tensa, il est un peu bizarre mais sympa._ Commenta Hisagi.

_-Bon tu me le donne mon cocktail oui ou merde?_ Grinça une voix doucereuse vers le bout de la table.

Le barman se tourna vivement vers l'homme qui l'interpellait ainsi et trouva une sorte d'albinos bizarre les jambes posées sur la dernière chaise de libre. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux inversés, les pupilles dorées, un sourire ironique accroché au visage. Grimmjow sentit ses nerfs se bloquer, génial un petit malin qui voulait faire la loi. Il posa brusquement le dernier cocktail devant le jeune homme et se pencha vers lui.

_-écoutes gamin t'es chez moi là, alors évite de faire ton malin sinon j'pourrais bien te foutre mon pied au cul._

_-Et si tu me mettais autre chose dans le cul chaton?_ Susurra l'albinos.

Le gérant du bar se redressa brusquement et toisa le gamin qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire agaçant. Il contracta ses poings prêt à frapper, comme à chaque début de ses combats sur le ring.

_-J'vais te faire la peau si tu continues._

_-Arrêtes tu m'excite._ Rit l'albinos.

_-Shirosaki arrête !_ Claqua une voix féminine derrière le gérant.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Wiaam qui déboulait vers eux comme un boulet de canon. Elle attrapa son ami par le bras et l'emmena derrière le bar. Elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de se laisser à nouveau submerger par la violence. Ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire, pas maintenant et surtout pas ici, pas devant tous ces gens.

_-Qui c'est ce connard?_

_-Shirosaki, il était dans mon milieu._

_-Hein? Tu veux dire que c'te ptit gringalet a fait du mannequinat?_

Wiaam haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en moquait. Il détailla un peu plus l'albinos et dut s'avouer que c'était un bel homme malgré son penchant pour s'attirer des ennuis. Il paraissait grand et son corps noueux se trouvait être finement musclé. Sa couleur de cheveux attirait les regards, blanc argenté, ce n'était pas vraiment commun, à vrai dire il ne connaissait que deux personnes qui osait porter cette couleur. Il soupira, et fit signe à son amie de le lâcher. Il retourna derrière son bar et servit de nouveaux cocktails, faisant le spectacle avec son shaker. Il renversa soudain un peu de cointreau sur son tee shirt.

_-J'vais t'en chercher un autre espèce de naze._ S'amusa Wiaam.

Le bleuté haussa les épaules et retira son haut pour le fourrer sous le bar avec les verres sales. Il retourna vers son étalage de bouteilles à la recherche de son tabasco et de rondelles de citron.

_-C'est quoi ça?_ Demanda soudainement Shirosaki aux membres de sa table.

_-Quoi « ça »?_ S'enquit Tensa.

L'albinos montra du menton le barman qui semblait désespéré et énervé de ne pas trouver sa petite bouteille d'épice. La plupart des gens étaient figés comme eux sur le dos de Grimmjow. Un immense tatouage couvrait tout l'espace disponible, une panthère prête à l'attaque dépliait ses longs muscles sur ceux tendus du bleuté. Un six gothique semblait être sa proie, juste à droite des reins du barman. Sa peau halée se mouvait, les muscles roulaient donnant l'impression que la bête feulait. Puis Wiaam revint avec un tee shirt similaire mais de couleur noire et son dos fut caché. Hisagi se retourna vers sa table et la plupart des regards de ses amis lui demandait des explications.

_-C'est quoi ces muscles?_ S'exclama Matsumoto, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Shirosaki sentit une chaleur enserrer son ventre et descendre dans ses reins. Ce stupide barman un peu trop bandant venait d'allumer en lui l'instinct charnel. Il fixa sa future proie pendant une seconde, imaginant déjà tout les supplices qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Puis son attention fut reprise par Hisagi qui expliquait quelque chose sur la proie en question.

_-Vous savez pas qui c'est?_ S'étonna le brun. _C'est un ancien champion de boxe française. On le surnommait la panthère et à ce que j'ai entendu dire il portait toujours le numéro six._

_-Tu veux dire que ce mec a été champion de Savate?_ Demanda Shirosaki soudain intrigué.

_-Tu connais ça toi?_ Demanda une voix mauvaise au dessus de lui.

La table se retourna vers la serveuse, Wiaam à ce que son badge disait. Mais Shirosaki la connaissait bien et il devait avouer que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment que cette fille tourne ainsi autour de lui.

_-Ouais et alors? Ça t'étonne?_ S'esclaffa l'albinos.

_-C'est vrai que ton patron a été champion de boxe?_ Quémanda Matsumoto.

_-Double champion du monde, champion olympique, à moins de vingt ans, oui. Il a obtenu le gant d'argent technique à seize ans et le titre honorifique de Gant d'Or à dix huit ans après avoir gagné son premier championnat du monde. Il a été un des plus grands savateurs de son époque._

Les jeunes gens restèrent bouche ouverte et l'intention de Shirosaki à s'occuper personnellement de Grimmjow monta d'un cran. Il le voulait et il allait l'avoir.

_-Quel palmarès._ Ironisa le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés._ Et pourquoi avoir arrêté alors s'il était si doué?_

Wiaam tressaillit et il sentit tout de suite qu'il effleurait du bout du doigt un des plus grands secrets de sa proie. Tout ce jeu autour de cet homme l'excitait de plus en plus, il en salivait déjà.

_-T'occupes._

Wiaam tourna la tète vers le bar et vit que son patron en question lui faisait des signes, la mâchoire contractée comme s'il allait s'énerver. Elle le rejoignit en trottinant et se posa, tout sourire, près de lui.

_-Oui chaton?_

_-Ah non commence pas à m'appeler comme ça! Bouges ton cul et va faire ton show c'est l'heure de ma pause, occupes les._

_-Oui chef !_

_-Oh ta gueule !_

Il lui grimaça un sourire carnassier ce qui voulait dire chez lui «_ je t'aime bien mais fait ce que je te dis sinon ca va mal aller pour toi_ » en restant poli. La jeune femme se rendit sur la scène et Grimmjow baissa la lumière pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une douche éclatante sur elle. Le barman se fit un blue lagoon ( 5 ) et tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir dessus. Son amie saisit le micro et fit signe au guitariste. Celui – ci ne se fit pas prier et entama l'intro. Le bleuté appuya ses coudes sur le bar et put enfin souffler.

Wiaam susurrait dans le micro, laissant sa voix se chauffer. Grimmjow apprécia le regard tendre qu'elle lui lança même s'il n'y laissa rien paraître. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait chanter et il pria pour que ce soit quelque chose qui collait avec l'ambiance de son bar. Il savait que ses craintes étaient infondées mais il n'aimait pas quand elle choisissait la musique, elle avait toujours le chic pour le mettre dans des situations impossible.

_**«** C'est un monde cruel que de faire face à soi-même, comme une croix à transporter le long du chemin. Les projecteurs sont allumés, mais tout le monde est parti. Et c'est moche !_

_C'est un peu bizarre, de joindre les bouts, quand les lumières sont éteintes dans toutes les rues. Mais on se sent bien, mais jamais entièrement. Car sans reconnaissance ..** »**_

Oh merde il ne connaissait pas cette chanson mais déjà tout le monde se levait, tapant dans leurs mains déhanchant leurs corps les uns contre les autres. Le corps de Wiaam se mit en mouvement, elle ondula ses hanches et claqua ses talons sur le sol. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre sans elle toutes ces années?

_**«** Je l'ai fait, mais si ça a déjà été fait, ne le faites pas. Ça ferait 2 fois, mais c'est à moi et vous, de le vérifier. En des nuits pluvieuses, même lors des jours glacials. Vous n'êtes pas concentrés, mais les secondes défilent. C'est le principe de la nature, c'est la réalité mais, c'est un monde cruel.** »**_

Son corps s'anima comme une flamme dans le vent, elle jeta ses forces dans la musique. Ses longs cheveux blancs argentés volaient autour de son visage et allait se noyer dans son dos. Son pantalon noir soulignait ses formes alors qu'elle faisait signe à la foule de chanter avec elle. Elle fixa son regard rieur sur Grimmjow.

_**«** Nous pouvons frustrer, ou s'la jouer "cool", suivre le chef, ou réinventer les règles. Quoique tu veuilles, le choix t'appartient. Alors choisis ! **»**_

Sa joie de vivre se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et Grimmjow se réinstalla sur ses coudes, ne remarquant pas le regard de Shirosaki posé sur lui. Il était partit dans ses pensées. Comment un bout de femme comme elle avait pu sauver la vie de ce boxeur à la dérive? Sans la présence de Wiaam pour le maintenir à flots il aurait sombré comme une épave. Dire qu'ils s'étaient rencontré par hasard, tous les deux un peu paumés.

Il vit soudain la jeune fille descendre de scène, la batterie joua son solo. Elle vint se pencher au dessus de bar et rapprocha ses lèvres de son micro.

_**«** Je viens juste de l'apprendre, ça a déjà été fait, alors défaite-le. Ça fait 2 fois, c'est à moi et vous, de le prouver.** »**_

Elle laissa sortir quelques petites vocalises dans le micro puis poussa sa voix. Elle retourna sur la scène en sautillant sur ses hauts talons. La foule chantait en rythme et la température avait monté d'un cran dans le bar. Le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow s'étira alors qu'elle chantait de sa voix si profonde. Si il n'avait pas cadenassé son cœur avec des chaines impossible à briser il se serait sûrement épris d'elle. Il l'avait aimé physiquement mais tout cela était derrière eux, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se sentir désiré pour pouvoir passer au dessus de la douleur du cœur.

_**«** Je viens juste de l'apprendre.** »**_

La batterie fit résonner sa grosse caisse et ses cymbales et la musique s'éteignit avec la voix de Wiaam. Elle fut applaudie par tout le bar ainsi que tous ceux dehors qui avait pu profiter du spectacle au travers des baies vitrées. L'air brulant de la nuit emplit la grande salle et l'ambiance se fit encore plus survoltée par la suite.

La jeune serveuse revint vers son patron qui lui attrapa la hanche et lui donna un léger coup de front sur le haut du crâne. Elle se contenta de cette marque d'affection particulière. Il n'était pas démonstratif, il n'était pas câlin, il était juste lui, avec sa mauvaise humeur, sa violence et sa loyauté sans faille. Elle saisit son plateau et retourna travailler sous les hourras et les bravos de toute l'assemblée.

Grimmjow sentit un regard désagréable dans sa nuque et tourna les yeux et heurta le regard impénétrable de Shirosaki. Il lui montra les dents mais celui-ci sembla s'en amuser plus qu'autre chose. Brusquement il se leva et vint s'accouder au bar au grand damne du barman.

_-Il paraît que si on mange un piment rouge on obtient un baiser du barman ou de la serveuse._

_-Y paraît ouais. Mais t'as pas l'estomac pour gamin, retourne t'asseoir. En plus j'pense pas que Wiaam soit d'accord vu comment elle t'a rembarré._

_-Qui te dit que c'est Wiaam qui m'intéresse?_ Il lui lança un regard pervers.

_-Pas intéressé non plus. Retourne t'asseoir si tu commande pas._

Grimmjow se baissa pour saisir de nouveaux verres et commenca à préparer un Gin Fiz. L'albinos continuait de le fixer, motivé par le rejet de l'autre. Il préférait quand sa proie se débattait avant de céder, c'était beaucoup plus alléchant.

_-Envoies ton piment._

_-J'ai pas envie d'appeler les pompiers alors barre toi._

_-Au fait qu'est-ce-que tu connais sur Wiaam. Je suis sûre que tu es au courant de son naufrage personnel_. Ricana l'albinos.

Soudain Shirosaki se fit aplatir sur le bar par une main puissante sur son cou. La poigne de Grimmjow était plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il savait exactement sur quel point faire pression pour tétaniser la plupart des muscles du dos du jeune homme.

_-Écoutes moi bien connard_. Murmura le barman. _Ne parles plus jamais de Wiaam comme ça. Tu ne sais rien sur c'qu'elle a vécu. Maintenant j'vais te donner ton piment, tu va l'bouffer et crever en silence. Refais une allusion au passé de Wiaam ou au mien et j'explose ta ptite gueule d'amour. Pigé?_

L'albinos se contenta de cligner des yeux pour lui montrer son assentiment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ainsi mener mais toute cette résistance lui envoyait de puissants frissons. Il avait hâte que les choses sérieuses commencent. Grimmjow était rouge de colère mais l'albinos décela difficilement autre chose dans ses yeux. Du désir bestial ! C'était dans la poche!

Le barman posa un piment rouge sur le plateau principal du bar et le poussa vers l'albinos. Celui-ci le saisit rapidement et en croqua un bon morceau sans préavis. Il se fit une violence extrême pour ne rien montrer de la brûlure de son palais. Ses papilles flambaient littéralement. Il l'avala et retint un grognement de douleur en sentant le condiment lui brûler la trachée toute entière.

Le barman haussa les épaules en voyant le peu de réaction de son vis à vis. Il remarqua pourtant la douleur et le dégout traverser ses yeux dorés cerclés de noir. Il retourna à ses verres, et se baissa pour chercher la bouteille de vodka. Lorsqu'il se redressa il tomba sur le visage de l'albinos qui s'était grandement penché sur le bar. Il voulut faire un pas en arrière mais le jeune homme attrapa sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté. Il resta tétanisé et manqua de lâcher la bouteille qu'il tenait. Des dents passèrent soudain sur sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit la bouche, attisé par celle qui le dévorait. Les lèvres de Shirosaki étaient douces et brulantes comparées à celles du bleuté. Lorsqu'il tenta d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche du barman celui-ci mordit l'intruse et repoussa le jeune homme. Il était essoufflé et son cœur manqua un battement.

_-Barre toi._

_-Jm'en branle chaton, j'ai eu ma récompense._

_-C'est ça file comme un bon chien qui a eu une récompense de son maitre._ Cracha Grimmjow.

L'argenté lui fit un clin d'œil pervers et retourna à sa table fier de lui. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur le gérant du bar qui soupira, les nerfs à vifs. Il montra les dents et la plupart des curieux déplacèrent leurs regards ailleurs. Grimmjow passa la main dans ses cheveux en pagailles. La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>L<em>**es verres tintaient, le bar était vidé de monde, comme si une tempête était passée et avait tout emporté sur son passage, ne restait que des lambeaux de soirées débridées commencées sur les sièges du Blue Panther pour aller se terminer sur la piste de danse d'une boite de nuit quelconque. Grimmjow retourna à l'intérieur après avoir viré les derniers pochetrons qui trainaient sur les tables de la terrasse. Wiaam disposait méthodiquement tous les verres dans leur énorme lave-vaisselle industriel, elle soupira et essuya sa nuque en sueur. Même à trois heures du matin l'air était encore étouffant et dévorait les bronches comme de la lave. Le puissant ventilateur permettait seulement de ne pas mourir de chaud et de ne pas se déshydrater en quelques minutes.

Le barman ôta son tee shirt détrempé de glace, de différents alcools, de citrons et de sueur. Il se passa de l'eau sur la nuque sans aucune pudeur pour Wiaam qui ne se lassait pas de regarder la grande panthère se mouvoir dans le dos de son patron. La jeune femme défit les lacets de ses hauts talons et les quitta avec soulagement, perdant soudain dix centimètres. Quelque chose claqua durement sur ses fesses et elle poussa un hurlement en se retournant vers Grimmjow, un torchon sur l'épaule son sourire sadique collé sur la figure.

_-Mais ça va pas bien espèce de demeuré !_

Il lança à nouveau son torchon dans sa direction et fouetta sa cuisse. La jeune fille lâcha un nouveau cri de douleur et tenta d'attraper le torchon à la volé.

_-Allez barre toi. J'vais m'occuper de la fermeture._ Ordonna le bleuté.

_-J'ouvrirais demain. Je te nettoie les tables et je m'en vais._

_-Fait donc._

Il haussa les épaules et rangea les bouteilles. Il descendit les bouteilles vides dans le conteneur prévu à cet effet. Lorsqu'il réapparut dans la pièce principale Wiaam venait de finir de nettoyer toutes les tables. Elle jeta son éponge et mis à laver son torchon avant de remettre ses chaussures et d'aller prendre sa veste dans la penderie.

_-A demain !_

_-Soit pas en retard !_

_-Ouais ouais_ ! Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main.

Wiaam claqua la porte du bar, laissant enfin Grimmjow avec sa solitude réparatrice. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, ce soir avait été une grosse soirée et des plus déplaisante. « _Merci monsieur l'albinos_ » jura-t-il pour lui même.

Il se dépêcha de finir de ranger l'arrière du bar pour s'atteler au reste du rangement de la salle. Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent, c'était d'aller s'étaler dans son lit et d'y mourir de fatigue jusqu'à son prochain réveil. En rentrant il se ferait une bonne omelette au jambon et aux champignons et ensuite il irait dormir. Ouais sans prendre de douche il l'avait décidé ainsi. Puis sinon il allait s'endormir sous le jet d'eau chaude et mourir noyé, donc valait mieux éviter la case douche. Il soupira, toutes ses réflexions lui avait fait passer le temps. Il avait mis toutes les chaises sur les tables, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer le balai, à faire rapidement les comptes de la soirée et ce serait réglé.

Dire qu'il avait voulu ramener quelqu'un pour finir la soirée en beauté. Mais il avait été si pris qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de draguer. Il était sur les rotules, il n'aurait jamais pu faire de prouesses au lit, mis à part celle de s'endormir comme une souche en moins de trois secondes montre en main.

Il détestait par dessus tout passer le balai mais il était hors de question pour lui et Wiaam de louer les services d'un ménage professionnel. Ils avaient porté ce projet à bout de bras depuis cinq longues années, il était donc hors de questions pour eux de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que soi même ou l'autre. Il faisait donc les basses besognes, certes sans entrain et avec une certaine répugnance, souvent de l'énervement, mais ils les faisaient toujours.

Grimmjow s'arrêta un instant devant un des nombreux cadres qui égaillaient l'espace. Il se voyait dans ce cadre, son point ganté de bleu brandit vers le ciel, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de victoire, ses yeux luisants de fierté. Des marques rouges s'étalaient sur son corps, sa mâchoire bleuissait et il saignait légèrement de la pommette. Mais il avait l'air si heureux. Il venait de remporter son premier titre de champion du monde. Il n'avait que dix huit ans à cette époque. Il était si jeune, si fougueux, si en colère après tout le monde. Il n'avait pas encore connu la déception, la douleur, le mal qui ronge petit à petit, qui vous détruit un peu plus chaque jour. Cette chose acide qui vous dévore du plus profond de vous même et qui est impossible à endiguer. Il avait toujours pensé que son cœur était cloisonné, que toutes ses années de jeunesse passées dans la rue à se battre pour sa vie, que ses entrainements intenses et difficiles lui avaient permit de se blinder, d'être hermétique aux autres, au monde extérieur. Et quelqu'un était venu briser tout ça, quelqu'un l'avait fait toucher les étoiles pour ensuite les lui retirer des mains, le piétiner si fort qu'il y avait laissé des parties de lui même.

Il soupira et reprit sa besogne en repoussant ces souvenirs douloureux. C'était Wiaam qui avait insisté pour qu'il accroche ce cadre, pour qu'il mette cette unique photo de lui dans cet espace qui lui appartenait. _« Parce qu'on voit à quel point tu pouvais être moins chiant avant. Puis comme ça, ça fout les jetons à ceux qui veulent nous voler._ » S'amusait à répliquer son amie quand il insistait pour l'enlever.

Pour se venger il avait obligé la jeune fille à mettre un cadre où elle était représentée elle aussi. Il s'arrêta devant à seulement quelques pas du sien. Wiaam était magnifique. Ses cheveux élégamment relevés par une parure de fleurs, son corps enserré dans une robe stylisée en soie et en tulle, ses seins à peine dévoilés, ses jambes si longues mises largement en valeur. Et cette pose, ce regard perçant, sûre de lui. Elle se moquait du regard des autres, elle savait qu'elle était belle mais elle s'en foutait. Elle était heureuse, elle souriait. Magnifique, rayonnante, mais déjà en chute libre.

Ces deux cadres représentaient leur passé et ce qui les avaient défaits et abattus. Ils étaient des reliquats de leur ancienne vie, de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas oublier et qu'ils devraient porter toute leur vie, comme un fardeau et une force. Ils étaient là pour leur rappeler leur gloire passé et comment il est si facile de tomber du piédestal sur lequel on a eu tant de mal a grimper.

Le gérant rangea rapidement son balai avant d'aller chercher son livre de compte, sa caisse et un petit shooter. Il disposa des rondelles de citron et un petit cylindre de sel sur la table devant lui. Il déposa d'un geste expert le sel sur l'espace entre son pouce et son index, et versa de la tequila dans le verre. Il goba le sel, descendit d'une gorgée l'alcool et planta ses dents dans le citron ce qui permit d'adoucir le goût amer de l'iode.

Il siffla entre ses dents en laissant couler le jus du citron et se plongea dans ses comptes, bataillant avec les chiffres qui n'étaient pas vraiment ses plus grands amis.

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit dans un tintement. Grimmjow plongé dans ses calculs ne se redressa même pas de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis.

_-C'est fermé barrez vous. On prend plus de clients._

_-Tu prends tout court?_ S'amusa une voix ricaneuse.

Le bleuté sortit de son livre de compte dans un sursaut et toisa Shirosaki qui avançait vers lui d'une démarche lente et assurée. Il prit place sur la banquette en face du gérant. Ce dernier contracta ses poings bien décidé à lui en mettre une dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche.

_-J'ai cru que Wiaam ne s'en irait jamais._ Soupira l'albinos_. Tu m'offre un verre chaton?_

_-Tu t'prends pour qui? Dégages de là !_

_-Bon écoutes on est partit sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi et j'en suis désolé._ Persiffla le jeune homme blanc.

Il planta ses orbes dorés dans les siens et retint de justesse un tressaillement, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus et aussi expressifs. Il avait l'impression de se faire submerger par une lame de fond. Il eut un frisson dans tout le corps. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivait? Surement l'excitation de la chasse.

Grimmjow soupira, et préféra donner un coup de poing sur le bois dur de la table. Il se rassit, boucla sa caisse et son livre de compte avant d'aller chercher un deuxième shooter qu'il tendit a son invité pas vraiment voulu. La présence si proche de lui de l'albinos et la chaleur qu'ils dégageait lui tordait légèrement le ventre, lui donnant soudain l'envie de goûter la peau de son cou, pour avoir le goût de son parfum sur la langue. Il se leva vivement et alla baisser les stores en bois du bar avant de revenir s'asseoir.

_-C'est plus intime comme ça._ Ironisa l'albinos.

_-Ta gueule pour voir, sinon mon poing aura une relation plus qu'intime avec ta grande gueule._

Shirosaki étouffa un rire ironique et lui lança un regard torve avant de regarder son verre vide. Grimmjow préféra ignorer ce regard remplit de sous-entendus pervers.

_-C'est quoi ton cocktail?_ Demanda Shirosaki.

_-C'est pas un cocktail, c'est un Tek Paf. Tu l'bois et tu te casse._

_-Expliques moi comment on fait .. Pour le reste on verra chaton._

Grimmjow contracta de nouveau tous ses muscles puis se souvint des conseils de son ancien entraîneur «_ la violence ne résous rie_n ». C'était n'importe quoi, en cet instant la violence pourrait lui éviter de finir sa soirée sur une note aussi désagréable.

Le barman servit de la tequila dans les deux shooter et tendit le sel a l'albinos, lui montrant où le mettre. Il burent rapidement leur boisson et le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de regarder son vis à vis lécher le sel presque sensuellement sur sa peau de porcelaine.

_-Je me demandais, pourquoi barman et pas autre chose?_

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil et leur resservis de la Téquila. Une barre soucieuse traversa son front et l'albinos lui trouva un air soudain lointain, il en était presque charmant, Shirosaki comprit qu'au delà du désir qu'il avait pour lui, il voulait découvrir les secrets de cet homme, comprendre l'ombre de tristesse dans ses pupilles si belles.

_-Bonne question. Parce que c'est comme ça._

_-Réponse en carton._

_-Si t'es pas content la porte est là-bas !_ Grimaça le barman en désignant la porte.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se contenta de secouer la tête, lui lançant un regard torve de son cru. Grimmjow fulminait mais il avait décidé qu'au petit jeu de la patience ce serait lui qui gagnerait, même si il n'était pas connu pour son immense patience. Ni pour sa diplomatie, mais ça c'était presque de notoriété publique. Il déposa machinalement du sel sur sa peau et prépara un morceau de citron vert.

Une main chaude passa soudain sur son poignet, il fut tiré en avant et du prendre appui sur la table pour ne pas finir le nez contre le panneau de bois. Il regarda l'albinos d'un air mauvais mais celui-ci semblait s'en moquer. Grimmjow comprit soudain ce qu'il avait derrière la tète en le voyant abaisser son visage vers sa main emprisonnée. Il sentit tous ses sens se mettre en alerte rouge et tenta de retirer sa main, malheureusement pour lui le gamin avait plus de poigne qu'il en laissait paraître.

Shirosaki déposa doucement sa langue sur la peau brulante du barman qui se mordit la langue. Il sentit ses reins se durcir dès que la langue râpeuse rentra en contact avec son épiderme. L'albinos semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lécher consciencieusement chaque cristaux de sel à disposition. Une fois que la peau fut bien nettoyée, il relâcha le poignet de l'homme et but cul sec sa Tequila. Il voulut prendre un citron mais Grimmjow posa sa main sur le citron en question. Shirosaki lui lança un regard amusé.

_-Si tu veut jouer sur ce terrain là t'es mal barré ._. Prévint le bleuté.

_-Parce que la pente est glissante?_ Insinua l'argenté.

* * *

><p><em>Ahah oui je suis un peu sadique d'arrêter ici mais bon j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'aime tellement ça qu'on me balance des citrouilles *O* . <em>

_Voilà j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ! _

_Maintenant c'est la phase explications !_

** -**_ Tout d'abord concernant Grimmjow (d'amuuuuuuuuuuuuur .. Pardon petit coup de chaud personnel .. Je sort.) Bon reprenons, concernant Grimm j'ai voulu lui donner beaucoup de profondeur, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'on ne lui en donne pas assez et qu'on se contente de le laisser dans sa case, case qui se nomme psychopathe / taré / énervant / sexy a se damner / vulgaire donc voilà j'ai penser lui donner une raison d'être ainsi. Ça va surement dérangé parce que il est légèrement OOC (out of characters pour celles qui ne comprennent pas, j'ai été dans ce cas et c'est très chiant quand on pige pas les abréviations !) mais j'avais envie qu'il est une vraie raison d'être ainsi. Bon après il garde quand même son coté psychopathe de base hein xD _

** -**_ Ensuite explication de la présence de Tensa. Ouais parce que j'pense que ça a du en choquer quelques une ! Moi ça m'aurait choquer en tout cas si ça avait pas été mon texte xD Donc voilà j'aime bien se personnage, il est méconnu alors voilà j'avais juste envie de lui faire une petite place dans mon texte c'est tout. En plus il est pas moche donc voilà … (Oui les trois petits points veulent tout dire, amis des sous entendus foireux bonsoir =w=)_

_** -** Quelques mots sur la boxe française (ou encore Savate). Pourquoi la boxe et pas un autre sport? Parce que ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! (Je ne m'énerve pas ne vous inquietez pas je suis juste en mode déjanté aujourd'hui xD) Mais sinon concernant ce sport aller regarder des videos sur internet c'est réellement impressionnant et ça gagne à etre plus connu. Ah et cette discipline n'est pas olympique mais j'ai décider dans mon texte qu'elle serait olympique, il n'y à que sur ce point que j'ai fait a mon goût, pour tout ce qui est des distinctions, par exemple des titres de Gant technique et gant Honorifique, ces titres existent vraiment. _

** -** _La musique que chante Wiaam est Heavy Cross de Gossip._

* * *

><p><em>( 1 ) : Sex appeal = Liqueur de Coco, Gin, Jus d'orange, sirop de fraises.<em>

_( 2 ) : Cosmopolitan = Vodka, Triple Sec (Ici Cointreau), Jus de Cranberry, jus de citron vert. _

_( 3 ) : Bloody Mary = Vodka, jus de Tomate, jus de citron, Sauce worcestershire, Tabasco, sel, poivre._

_( 4 ) : Daiquiri = Rhum Cubain, Jus de citron vert, sucre de canne._

_( 5 ) : Blue Lagoon = Vodka, Curaçao bleu, jus de citron vert._

* * *

><p><em>Pour clore tout mon petit monologue j'aimerais préciser que quand j'écrit des lemons je ne parles jamais de protection ni rien, mais n'oubliez pas que il ne faut jamais l'oublier. <em>

_**SORTEZ COUVERT(E)S** ! Un jour ça pourras vous sauvez la vie ;D_

**_A très bientôt ! _**


	5. Valse Deux  Été  Partie Deux

**_Bonsoir les gens ! _**

_Voilà comme promis la seconde partie dans la journée (_après plus de quatre heures passées sur ma linguistique de ***** ! Mais ça c'est ma vie. Faut que j'arrete de raconter ma vie parce que déjà tout le monde s'en fou mais en plus personne ne lit les parenthèses de quarante kilomètre de long!_) _

_Bon là j'ai beaucoup moins de truc a dire que sur la première partie. J'espère juste que la présence d'un OC comme Wiaam ne vous à pas déranger._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse aux commentaires "anonymes"<em>**

_**Ayu : **Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires & tes encouragements !_

_**Lili - 199 : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très contente que ce nouvel Os plaise et surtout que sa différence par rapport a mes habitudes ne pose pas problèmes :)_

_**Saki - **Chère Beta comment te dire ce que je veux te dire poliment .. TON COMMENTAIRE SERT A RIEN XD à part me faire rire c'est tout xD J'aime beaucoup ta petite évocation a ce cher Gargantua, tout à fait subtile U.U Je te kiffe et oui arrete de baver tu aura d'autres Yaoi !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Attention → Lemon !<em>**

_Et surtout PROTEGEZ VOUS !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits :<strong>__Tous les personnages appartiennent a Tite Kubo (ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient tous a moi U.U) mais Wiaam est mon entière propriété (en clair tu y touche, j'te découpe en très fines rondelles et après je fait pareil avec toute ta famille !). La trame de tout le texte est aussi a moi ( voir la parenthèse précédente pour les risques que vous encourez si vous plagiez.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jusqu'au Bout De La Nuit<strong>

_**Valse Deux – été – Seconde Partie**_

* * *

><p><em>-Si tu veut jouer sur ce terrain là t'es mal barré .<em>. Prévint le bleuté.

_-Parce que la pente est glissante?_ Insinua l'argenté.

**_G_**rimmjow se contenta de lui lancer une œillade provocatrice. Il avait décidé de rentrer dans le jeu de son vis à vis. Il allait craquer avant lui c'était sûr et certain, personne n'était aussi fort que lui au jeu de la provocation. Mais décidément le sort allait lui montrer qu'il y a toujours plus fort que nous et il allait s'y casser durement les dents.

Il libéra le citron de sa paume et le saisit entre ses doigts. Il le présenta à l'albinos qui le fixa un court instant dans les yeux, puis il cligna rapidement des paupières et saisit la pulpe du fruit entre ses dents. Il laissa trainer sa langue sur les doigts à sa disposition et en profita même pour les mordre légèrement.

Grimmjow retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler et se leva brusquement. Putain mais ce con ne s'arrêtait pas! Et le pire c'est qu'il en était presque excité. Il retira le presque quand il sentit à quel point il avait chaud. Merde il était tellement en manque que ça pour aimer qu'un gamin comme Shirosaki le provoque? C'était lui le dominant normalement il n'allait pas se laisser mener à la baguette. Mais il devait avouer que rencontrer un peu de résistance était exaltant, ça le changeait. Il entendit le cuir grincer et se rendit compte qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

L'albinos se tenait debout devant lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Grimmjow se sentait à présent comme une vulgaire proie face à un prédateur. L'albinos s'avança vers lui en se léchant les lèvres. Grimmjow se recula et se retrouva acculé à la table. Cette fois il était prêt à faire usage de ses poings, ça allait trop loin.

Et pourtant .. Shirosaki avançait si sensuellement vers lui qu'il en oublia comment tenir une garde correcte. Il avait les yeux fixé sur ses hanches. Mais bordel comment un mec aussi agaçant pouvait être aussi bandant? Ça y est sa raison dérapait en direction de fantasmes plus ou moins douteux avec comme personnage principal ce gamin.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas chaton?_ Susurra l'albinos.

Il s'était considérablement rapproché et se tenait à moins de dix centimètre de l'ancien boxeur qui était incapable d'un quelconque mouvement, fasciné par les orbes inversées du jeune homme. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le bois de part et d'autre des hanches de sa proie et posa son nez glacé dans le cou du bleuté qui tressaillit et qui saisit les épaules de Shirosaki, prêt à le repousser. Le souffle brûlant du garçon glissa sur sa nuque et sur son omoplate.

Le barman se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avais pas remis de tee shirt depuis qu'il avait commencer le ménage dans son bar. Génial, ça expliquait pourquoi l'albinos en avait autant après lui. Si il se trimballait à moitié à poil devant ce psychopathe pas étonnant qu'il pense que c'était de la provocation.

_-Bon maintenant ça suffit !_ Gronda Grimmjow.

Il tenta de le repousser, mais Shirosaki se maintint en place au dessus de sa proie sans que celle-ci puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait une force impressionnante malgré sa fine musculature. Grimmjow ne voulait pas avoir recours à la force brute mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour faire bouger son assaillant alors il allait s'en servir tant pis pour l'autre. Shirosaki sentit distinctement que l'homme sous lui se contractait pour passer à l'attaque. Il inspira à fond et l'odeur charnelle de Grimmjow lui fit tourner la tête, mélange de citron, de menthe givrée et autre chose comme de la coriandre. Il sentait si bon qu'il eut envie de se l'approprier tout de suite, mais pour l'instant il n'avais pas l'air d'accord et toute son envie de résister n'avait pas encore totalement disparu, ce qui était dangereux pour lui vu qu'il s'attaquait tout de même à un ex-champion de boxe.

Grimmjow tenta d'appliquer une poussée sur les épaules du jeune homme. Celui-ci planta soudainement ses dents dans la peau tendre et fine à la base du cou du bleuté.

Grimmjow cambra son dos sous la morsure et lâcha un grondement. Son corps s'électrisa et il crispa ses mains sur les épaules de l'albinos. Ce dernier retint un sourire et se délecta du goût de la peau sous sa langue. Il ne pensait pas trouver aussi facilement un point érogène du bleuté.

_-Lâche moi._ Haleta Grimmjow.

Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Shirosaki et le repoussa. Mais l'albinos était rivé à sa peau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de mordre toute la chair délicate de son cou. Il appuya tout son corps sur celui du bleuté qui tremblait distinctement. Il détestait qu'on touche son cou, en règle générale celui qui osait le toucher à cet endroit se prenait la raclée de sa vie, mais quand on l'embrassait à cet endroit il devenait dingue et ne se maitrisait plus.

Ainsi il fit passer ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et agrippa sa nuque, l'obligeant à retirer sa bouche de son cou. L'albinos lui lança un regard torve qui lui envoya de longs frissons.

_-Dégages_. Sa respiration hachée trahissait son niveau d'excitation. _Barre toi Shirosaki._

_-Sinon ..?_

Grimmjow arrêta de prendre appui sur la table et colla un peu mieux le jeune homme à son tour sentant clairement son excitation à travers son jean. Son sourire dérangé s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il avait décidé que ça ne servait à rien de résister à son envie, déjà parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à se priver des plaisirs charnels mais parce que en plus se taper un mec comme Shirosaki aussi dérangé et aussi sexy le mettait dans tous ses états.

_-Sinon t'pourrais le regretter demain matin .._

_-Parce que tu pense que tu va me dominer?_

Grimmjow reçut un regard carnassier en plein visage, il sentit que des flammes dévoraient son bassin et rendait l'enfermement de ses jambes dans son jean particulièrement douloureux. Shirosaki profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour déséquilibrer son vis à vis et le faire basculer sur la table. Il soutint vivement son dos, calant ses jambes entre celles de Grimmjow.

_-Ne pense pas prendre le dessus sur moi chaton._

Et d'un mouvement de bras il envoya valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, le livre de compte tomba heureusement sur la banquette mais les verres s'écrasèrent au sol dans un milliers d'éclats. Shirosaki prit la bouteille de téquila et but une gorgée au goulot. Il la reposa sur la banquette à porté de main et retourna son attention sur sa proie qui tentait de se dégager de sa prise.

Il le fit basculer complètement sur ta table et son dos tatoué vint heurter le panneau de bois qui émit un grincement. Shirosaki colla leur deux bassins et ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit échos à celui de Grimmjow.

_-Mais c'est que t'es excité chaton._

_-Parles pour toi._

Le bleuté remonta son genoux, allant frôler la bosse apparente du jean de l'albinos qui courba la nuque. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait cet effet là auparavant, il le désirait tellement que s'en était douloureux. Shirosaki alla embrasser son cou déjà bien meurtris et pris appuis sur ses coudes pour poster son visage en face de celui du barman. Ils haletaient tous les deux, ils avaient chaud et la chaleur moite de l'été n'arrangeait rien à leur état.

Les yeux brumeux de Grimmjow le suppliaient de continuer et l'albinos eut un sourire sadique, il n'allait pas lui offrir ce qu'il désirait aussi vite. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Il descendit donc sur son torse, léchant la peau halée, pinçant ses tétons qui se durcirent instantanément.

Grimmjow se mordit le poing pour ne pas gémir comme une fille. Il n'allait surement pas donner satisfaction à ce maudit albinos. Il n'aimait pas du tout se sentir dominé, se sentir si faible, mais il devait avouer que la langue de Shirosaki et ses mains partout sur lui le rendait fou et l'incitaient a se laisser aller et à tout simplement profiter du plaisir qu'il se donnait tant de mal à lui donner.

Shirosaki releva la tête de son torse et tendit la main vers la banquette, Grimmjow le regarda avec un air mauvais, mais l'albinos semblait s'en moquer. Voyant qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose le bleuté y vit une ouverture et tenta de reprendre le dessus. Une main blanche le plaqua violemment sur la table, lui fracassant le dos sur le bois. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

_-Ne bouges pas. Je m'occupes de tout._

_-Espèce de taré._ Grimaça Grimmjow.

_-Que de mots d'amour._ Murmura l'albinos.

Il en profita pour mordre le lobe de son oreille et lui arracher un gémissement de plaisir. Il laissa ses lèvres trainer sur son visage sans jamais atteindre les lèvres rouges du bleuté qui sentait la frustration monter en lui. Il avait une folle envie de sentir de nouveau la bouche du jeune homme sur la sienne, de retrouver sa chaleur et sa saveur. Mais Shirosaki ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui. Il évita donc soigneusement sa bouche et retourna titiller son torse et ses boutons de chair. Il lui mordit soudain les côtes, y laissant de profondes marques de dents.

_-Mais arrêtes espèce de taré !_

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'une nouvelle morsure un peu plus bas sur le ventre. Il se tordit et voulu se redresser mais les mains glaciales de l'albinos le maintinrent fermement rivé à la table. Il se contenta donc de lui donner un bon coup de pied à l'arrière du genou. Shirosaki jura mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il se releva un peu et avança mieux son bassin sur la table. Grimmjow grogna, il avait l'impression d'être une fille facile qui se laissait prendre à même une table. Puisant dans toute la force de ses muscles il se redressa, saisit rapidement les poignets de Shirosaki et les coinça ensemble dans une seule de ses mains. Le bleuté ravit de ce retournement de situation, enserra le corps du jeune homme entre ses cuisses et alla loger sa bouche dans son cou, lui infligeant de délicieux supplice à l'aide de ses dents et de la langue.

Shirosaki surpris ne réussit pas à retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant leurs bassins se souder si étroitement. Grimmjow alla mordre son oreille. D'un geste habile de sa seule main de libre il réussit à ôter le tee shirt du jeune homme qu'il trouvait encombrant. Il alla explorer son torse blafard et décidément vraiment bien fait. L'albinos se trémoussait sous sa bouche mais il était incapable de se défaire de sa poigne, si bien qu'il se laissa aller. Grimmjow traça un chemin de feu avec sa langue le long de son flanc, il fit tourner la coquine autour des tétons de son amant et remonta vers son oreille, soufflant son haleine torride contre sa nuque.

_-J't'avais bien dit que j'allais pas me laisser faire._

_-J'adore qu'on me résiste._ Sourit Shirosaki en tentant de mordre à son tour son cou.

_-Comme ça on est deux._

Et il lui administra une violente morsure à l'épaule. La peau fragile se perça et Shirosaki se sentit transporter, il gémit et se colla un peu plus à l'homme sous lui. Ce dernier quitta son cou et sa tête partie en arrière alors que leurs bassins se touchaient, chacun sentant l'érection de l'autre.

Shirosaki se pencha en avant et Grimmjow tomba de nouveau allongé sur la table. Le bleuté lui relâcha les mains et l'albinos s'empressa de saisir quelque chose sur la banquette. Le barman le vit brandir un morceau de citron et la salière.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fou?_

_-Profite chaton et fermes là._

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme .._

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses paroles stoppées par l'index de Shirosaki sur sa bouche. Il lui mordit doucement le doigt puis entreprit de le sucer lui lançant des regards indécents. L'albinos eut du mal à se contrôler et à ne pas lui arracher tout de suite son jean pour le prendre sur l'instant sans préavis.

Le jeune homme déversa un peu de sel sur le ventre du jeune barman et posa le citron juste sur ses pectoraux qui se contractaient violemment sous sa respiration saccadée. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à son nombril où commençait la trace de sel et suivit la trace du bout de la langue. Grimmjow se tendit comme un arc et alla agripper les bords de la table, il sentait chaque grain de sel rouler sur sa peau pour aller se dissoudre sur la langue chaude de Shirosaki. Lorsqu'il arriva près du citron il mordit avidement dedans, léchant le jus qui coulait sur la peau de l'homme puis redescendit, traçant cette fois un sillon de frais qui tranchait avec la chaleur de son épiderme.

D'un mouvement rapide, sans que Grimmjow ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Shirosaki déboucla sa ceinture et lui enleva son jean et son boxer, libérant son corps de tous ses vêtements inutiles. L'albinos se replaça rapidement entre les jambes du barman qui aurait voulu pouvoir les fermer.

_-Maintenant on arrête de jouer_. Murmura Shirosaki tout près de ses lèvres.

Il saisit son membre fièrement dressé entre des doigts agiles et terriblement chauds, arrachant un hoquet de surprise a Grimmjow. Le jeune homme au dessus de lui baissa son regard sur le sexe qu'il avait dans les mains et lança un regard avide au bleuté qui se demanda sur quel taré il était tombé.

_-Je ne pensait pas que la nature t'avais si bien doté._

Shirosaki le masturba tout en allant mordre son cou. Grimmjow avait chaud, il se faisait mener par le bout du nez, il se laissait aller comme un vulgaire dominé mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, il adorait ça. Il sentit soudain la langue du jeune homme frôler son membre, il se redressa brusquement et vit qu'il le fixait, la langue légèrement posée sur son sexe. Il se laissa retomber et profita pleinement de la fellation que lui offrait l'autre. Il se mordit le poing. Bon dieu il était doué. Il voulut poser ses mains dans les cheveux de l'albinos pour imprimer un rythme plus rapide mais celui-ci s'arrêta.

_-Tu me touche je m'arrête._

_-Enfoiré._

Grimmjow fut obligé de remonter ses mains, il finit par les accrocher bien vite aux rebords de la table. Son dos s'arcbouta brusquement quand Shirosaki le prit franchement en bouche, englobant son membre de sa bouche si brulante. Sa langue tournait autour de son gland, des secousses traversaient son corps et son cerveau ne le laissait plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il était bien trop occupé à assimiler le plaisir qu'il recevait.

Shirosaki pétrissait ses fesses et se sentait lui aussi très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il retira donc son jean et son boxer sans arrêter ses vas et viens sur son partenaire qui semblait perdus dans les limbes du plaisir. Le bleuté grimaça en sentant qu'il ralentissait et Shirosaki eut envie de sourire mais vu sa position ce n'était pas vraiment faisable. Il se re-concentra donc dans sa tâche et sentit les reins de Grimmjow se durcirent. Il n'était pas loin de la délivrance il fallait qu'il y aille doucement.

D'un léger mouvement furtif il effleura l'antre de son amant qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite. Il s'amusa donc à tourner autour et le barman finit par s'en rendre compte et contracta tout ses muscles. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'accord pour se faire prendre, Shirosaki se redressa et plaqua son corps sur l'homme. Ils gémirent de concert en sentant leurs virilités se heurter. Grimmjow passa ses bras puissants autour de la taille du jeune homme et donna des coups de bassins très suggestifs.

Shirosaki se releva sur un de ses coudes et passa deux doigts sur sa langue, y laissant de petites traces de salives transparentes. Le bleuté semblait hypnotisé par ces doigts et surtout par ces lèvres. Mais voyant que le jeune homme les faisait glisser entre leurs corps il tenta de se redresser. Il savait très bien ce qu'il comptait faire et il n'était pas du tout d'accord. Mais le torse de Shirosaki le maintins fermement sur la table. Il laissa ses doigts errer près de l'entrée de Grimmjow qui lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

_-Tu fait ça j'te promets que j'te fait la peau._

_-Tu me l'a déjà promis ça chaton._

_-Sérieux Shiro tu fait pas ça_. Grinça le bleuté.

Le jeune homme fut soudain touché que Grimmjow l'appelle ainsi. Il lui fit un sourire sadique et se pencha près de sa bouche, sortant sa langue pour aller frôler la bouche de son amant.

_-Laisse moi te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en a jamais eu._

Le cerveau de Grimmjow partit définitivement en vacances et laissa le corps prendre le dessus sur la raison. Il poussa un grognement et saisit la bouche de son amant au dessus de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, fracassant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre ils gémirent de concert. Grimmjow prit le dessus dans leur échange fougueux et mordit la lèvre du jeune homme dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller. Il les ferma soudainement quand les dents pointues du bleuté se mirent à parcourir la chair tendre et brulante de sa lèvre inférieure. Tous ses nerfs grésillaient, il pouvait sentir les pulsations de son sang et le fait que l'homme sous lui montre autant de fougue l'empêchait de réfléchir voir même de respirer.

Il avait chaud bon Dieu, la bouche de Shirosaki dévorait la sienne, comme un lion affamé, comme un prédateur se délecte de sa proie. Il laissa passer sa langue et la laissa explorer la sienne avec une passion non feinte. Il voulait cet homme, maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il le voulait, être en lui ou l'inverse il s'en foutait du moment qu'il ne faisait qu'un et que la charge d'adrénaline que lui procurait le plaisir le faisait grimper dans les sommets.

Malgré ce baiser plus qu'indécent et qui lui faisait peu à peu perdre la tête Shirosaki eut la présence d'esprit de profiter du fait que le bleuté ai la tête ailleurs pour laisser son index s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Leur baiser se cassa directement et Grimmjow alla claquer durement sa tête contre le bois, il haleta et goba l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, son érection et ses reins se durcirent encore plus si c'était possible.

_-Dit moi ça t'arrive pas souvent de te faire prendre n'est ce pas chaton_? Gloussa l'albinos.

_-T'raconte n'importe quoi. Arrête tout d'suite._

Mais Shirosaki voyait bien que son petit chaton tremblait entre ses mains au moindre tressaillement de son doigt, il n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir si c'était du plaisir ou de la douleur. Mais il devait avouer que mêler ces deux choses quand il s'envoyait quelqu'un n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bon d'accord il adorait ça.

_-T'es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête?_ Demanda l'albinos en enfonçant un peu plus son doigt.

Grimmjow lâcha un grondement et repoussa brusquement le jeune homme. Celui-ci se retint aux hanches de son amant qui glissa un peu le long de la table. Il poussa un grognement plus puissant et tenta de faire lâcher prise à son assaillant qui semblait se moquer de ses gesticulations. Il libéra son doigt et bloqua les épaules de Grimmjow de tout son poids. Il l'obligea à le fixer et ils eurent du mal a continuer de faire battre leurs cœurs. Comment était-ce possible de se connecter ainsi à quelqu'un? De percevoir aussi bien tout ce qui passait dans leurs yeux? Souffrance, plaisir, colère, désir, délectation, envie, passion. Peut-être une pointe de quelque chose un peu plus fort que la passion, de l'attirance? Peut être même plus. De la curiosité, de l'envie de protéger l'autre contre tout ce mal qui flottait dans leurs pupilles, qu'elles soient bleues ou dorées. Parce que chacun a ses secrets que peu de personne peuvent percer. Et parfois le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle même ne peut pas comprendre.

Alors Shirosaki se baissa sur Grimmjow et effleura doucement ses lèvres, calmant leurs cœurs déjà bien éprouvés. Laissant trainer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure déjà bien enflée, calmant le feu qu'avait provoqué les diverses morsures. Il releva le visage, son regard vitreux, tout aussi flou que celui du bleuté sous lui. Il ne se débattait plus.

_-Laisse toi faire, chaton. Laisse moi te faire crier._

_-Espèce de .._ Il se fit mordre la lèvre.

_-Laisse toi aller, pour une fois laisse quelqu'un faire quelque chose pour toi._

Grimmjow resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Voyant que son amant semblait bien vouloir se laisser faire l'albinos repris son manège autour de son entrée, donnant de léger coup de bassin, frottant leurs virilités brulantes l'une contre l'autre. Cela sembla réveiller le barman qui crocheta directement ses épaules, il attira son amant vers lui et alla laisser trainer sa langue dans son cou. Shirosaki soufflait fort dans le sien, tentant de se maitriser comme il pouvait. Il fit à nouveau entrer un doigt et sentit Grimmjow se crisper. Il ne put réprimer son envie et en enfonça un deuxième sans préavis. Les dents du bleuté se plantèrent durement dans sa carotide l'obligeant à serrer les dents pour ne pas pousser un rugissement de douleur.

Grimmjow eut un sourire sadique, et oui c'était donnant donnant, il lui faisait mal alors il lui rendait la pareille. Il n'aimait vraiment être dominé, il l'avait été si peu de fois qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la douleur. A chaque fois, à chaque mouvement il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un pieu au milieu des reins, qu'on essayait de le couper en deux. En plus il devait dire que Shirosaki n'était pas le plus délicat des amants, mais il aimait ça. Son manque de délicatesse, d'attention, de tendresse, il en avait marre d'avoir des personnes fragiles en main, il voulait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui tenir tête sans trembler. Un mec comme Shirosaki à vrai dire. _« Ouais un mec qui a des couilles. »_ Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un troisième doigt. Cette fois la douleur fut paralysante. Il se força à respirer par le nez pour évacuer ce tiraillement déchirant. Il avait vu pire, il devait être capable de passer au dessus. Il devait trouver son plaisir dans cette douleur.

Shirosaki reçut une nouvelle morsure à l'épaule, assez profonde, quand il commença à bouger ses doigts. Il sentit son érection se durcir, s'il continuait comme ça il allait jouir avant même de l'avoir pris. L'albinos alla respirer le parfum piquant de son amant et sentit tout de suite qu'il se détendait au fil de ses mouvements, il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer et la pulsation de ses cuisses autour de ses hanches montraient parfaitement qu'il en attendait bien plus que ça.

Il retira vivement ses doigts et se présenta devant l'entrée du bleuté. Celui-ci le rattrapa avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

_-T'comptes faire ça comme ça?_

Shirosaki haussa un sourcil blanc et regarda le bleuté le repousser assez vivement et glisser vers le sol. Oh ! D'accord il comprenait ce qu'il avait oublié. Si Grimmjow ne voulait pas avoir trop mal il ne pouvait décemment pas entrer sans lubrifier son .. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa déduction, la bouche de Grimmjow l'en empêcha. Il engloba entièrement son membre dans sa bouche et laissa la langue imprimer différentes pressions sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Shirosaki poussa un râle de plaisir et attrapa les cheveux bleus si soyeux entre ses doigts et suivit avec délectation les mouvement de vas et viens du bleuté. Une vague de chaleur montait progressivement de son bassin, allant enflammer chacun de ses muscles, de ses nerfs à vifs. Il lâcha une exclamation quand le bleuté s'amusa à passer ses dents le long de son membre érigé.

_-Bon Dieu Grimm .._

Il se mordit la lèvre et gronda quand le barman se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour le surplomber. Il parut soudain ridiculement frêle face à cet homme qui paraissait si puissant, son cœur soulevait à lui seul tous les muscles autour de son plexus, sa peau ambrée portait la marque d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sentit son égo se gonfler. Les yeux de Grimmjow étaient voilés et il ne voyait que lui dans ce regard vitreux. Il se sentait presque une autre personne, peut-être quelqu'un qu'on puisse aimer.

Il poussa brusquement le bleuté qui tomba à la renverse sur la table déjà bien éprouvée. Il alla embrasser ses lèvres avec une nouvelle fougue, faisant passer tout son désir et sa passion grâce à sa langue. L'albinos pressa les fesses de Grimmjow entre ses mains bouillantes et ne se maitrisa plus, il s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans ses chairs.

_-Putain !_

Le cri de Grimmjow déchira sa gorge en même temps qu'une douleur intense fusait dans ses reins. Shirosaki eut la bonté d'arrêter de bouger et de laisser son amant reprendre un minimum de souffle. Il avait la tête qui tournait, c'est comme si son monde venait de réduire à une seule et même personne. Il avait l'impression que tout pouvait bien se disloquer autour d'eux sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il enfoui son visage dans le cou du bleuté qui serrait ses épaules à le briser. Il laissa échapper un pur gémissement de plaisir en sentant que Grimmjow se détendait, il soufflait doucement par le nez, son souffle soulevant les mèches argentés du jeune homme. Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

_-Bon tu fou quoi? J'm'ennuie._ L'attisa le bleuté.

Shirosaki tressaillit en sentant le souffle brulant, l'impact de ces mots sulfureux sur lui fut comme un raz de marée qui engloutit tout. Il oublia ses barrières, la notion même de limite devint abstraite, c'est comme si cette invitation avait balayé toutes ses certitudes. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que Grimmjow lui appartienne corps et âme, à l'instant.

Il alla mordre le point sensible dans son cou et enclencha ses vas et viens. Leurs peaux claquaient alors que la sueur les couvrait. Ils n'avaient jamais connus une osmose corporelle pareille. C'était comme si l'autre savait exactement quoi faire pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Le bleuté fit abstraction si vite de la douleur que le plaisir qui l'emporta lui fit tourner la tête. Son dos frappait durement le bois en même temps que Shirosaki s'enfonçait brusquement en lui. Il avait calé ses cuisses contre ses hanches et sentait les ongles de l'albinos meurtrir la chair de ses côtes. Son dos se cambrait à chaque coup de reins.

_-Plus fort .._ Quémanda le barman.

Il attira Shirosaki contre son torse et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser torride. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient dans un rythme fou, leurs respirations hiératiques se heurtaient avant de se mêler. Le jeune homme saisit le sexe érigé de son amant qui poussa un cri de jouissance en sentant cette main chaude appliquer des vas et viens très lents sur son membre. Le contraste entre les allées et venues très rapides de Shirosaki à l'intérieur de lui et ses mouvement très lents le rendait tout simplement fou, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le visage transfiguré par le plaisir de Grimmjow excitait encore plus Shirosaki. Il se demandait comment un homme pouvait être dix mille fois plus sexy avec le visage rougi, la bouche écorchée, les sourcils froncés pour faire face au plaisir haletant. Ses cheveux en pagaille et ses yeux vitreux, n'appelaient qu'une chose, indécente et exaltante, la luxure. Il se demandait comment cet homme pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir? Il alla explorer son torse, se délectant de son parfum mêlé à la sueur. Il aimait tellement voir le visage ravagé de Grimmjow qu'il ne résista pas et remonta. C'est en faisant ce mouvement précis, de bas en haut qu'il sentit tout le corps de son amant se tendre. Le soupir qu'il allait laisser échapper se transforma en un puissant cri, son cœur manqua d'exploser alors que Shirosaki venait de toucher sa prostate par inadvertance.

Il ouvrit un peu mieux ses yeux voilés et vit un sourire carnassier s'étaler sur les lèvres de l'albinos, il se mordilla la lèvre en regardant son amant.

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai trouvé là?_ Gloussa Shirosaki.

Grimmjow préféra ne rien répondre, il s'en sentait incapable. Il étouffait, la chaleur de cette nuit, le corps moite de Shirosaki sur lui, en lui, c'était si brusque, si violent qu'il avait du mal à tout comprendre et à tout assimiler.

Son corps se tétanisait à présent à chaque coup de reins, se délectant du plaisir sans limite qu'il recevait. La bouche de Shirosaki explorait sa gorge, sa bouche. Ils se fixaient pendant de longs moment puis s'unissaient plus fort dans des baisers toujours plus intenses.

Le bleuté criait le prénom de son amant qui lui brisait le dos, qui le faisait monter au septième ciel. Il agrippait sa nuque, ses fesses.

_-Putain Grimm j'en peut plus .._ Haleta l'albinos.

Le bleuté décida que c'était a son tour de prendre les commandes. Le peu de raison qui lui restait lui permit de saisir fermement le postérieur si délicieux de son amant et imprima un rythme très rapide. A chaque entrée il frappait sa prostate, lui envoyant de puissants électrochocs dans tout le corps. Shirosaki augmenta la cadence de sa main sur son membre et Grimmjow sentit qu'il allait partir. Il cambra fortement son dos, permettant ainsi à Shirosaki de le prendre plus profondément. Ce dernier se tendit sur le corps bouillonnant sous lui et donna encore deux coups, brusques, secs et précis. Il se noya dans son plaisir alors que l'orgasme lui coupait les jambes et la respiration. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair de Grimmjow.

Il masturba son amant moins d'une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se déverse dans sa main et sur leurs ventres, ses muscles frémissant sous sa fine peau ambrée.

Shirosaki tenta de se redresser pour laisser le barman respirer mais ses bras tremblaient beaucoup trop pour supporter un nouvel effort. Grimmjow lui mordit délicatement la lèvre et les fit basculer sur le côté. Ils atterrirent sur la banquette et comprirent que s'ils restaient étroitement liés ils pouvait facilement rester allongés sur le cuir. Apparemment leur nuit allait se finir ici, aucun d'eux n'avait la force de faire un quelconque mouvement.

Le bleuté sentit que son amant de blottissait contre sa poitrine où son cœur encore affolé bondissait encore. Il appuya son menton sur le dessus de son crâne, les folles mèches argentées chatouillant son nez. Peu à peu son corps s'apaisa et il sentit un ronronnement monter dans sa poitrine. Il fut incapable de retenir ce réflexe totalement idiot qu'il avait souvent après avoir fait l'amour. Il était sûr que Shirosaki allait lui faire une remarque désobligeante, il se prépara donc à contre-attaquer.

Le jeune homme sentit son trouble. Il avait tout de suite entendu le ronronnement de l'homme collé à lui. Mais bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de se moquer, ce son lui donnait envie de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras musculeux de Grimmjow. C'était surement l'euphorie de l'orgasme qui le rendait aussi sensible. Il passa doucement sa langue chaude sur la poitrine calme et vibrante du barman.

_-Chaton._ Murmura-t-il.

Grimmjow soupira à la fois de soulagement et d'exaspération. Il s'était attendu à pire, mais le terme_ « chaton »_ ne lui plaisait pas des masses non plus. Il ferma les yeux, il verrait demain matin pour lui casser la gueule.

* * *

><p><strong><em>L<em>**a lumière explosa sous ses paupières alors qu'un cri lui déchirait les tympans. Il sentit quelque chose bouger sous lui alors que quelqu'un lui parlait très fort. Son cerveau eut du mal à traduire les sons qui lui parvenaient.

_-Grimm? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fou ici? Il est plus de midi passé ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fou à poil? C'est quoi ce foutoir? Mais bordel ouvre les yeux !_

L'homme voulut se retourner mais une douleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale depuis ses reins jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Génial il s'était envoyé en l'air avec un mec qu'il ne supportait pas mais en plus il avait mal au cul !

La voix de Wiaam continua de tinter dans ses oreilles et la chose sous lui se remit à bouger. Merde ça devait être Shirosaki qui était écrasé sous son poids. Tant pis. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et trouva le visage de Wiaam tout près de lui.

_-Ah ben enfin ! J'y crois pas que tu te sois envoyé en l'air ici !_

_-Oh mais ta gueule bordel !_ Jura la voix de Shirosaki sous le bras de Grimmjow.

_-Nom de Dieu._

Wiaam tomba à la renverse sur la banquette voisine, si sa mâchoire avait pu se décrocher elle serait déjà au sol. Elle regarda Shirosaki se redresser, l'air mauvais, les cheveux en batailles, fixant Grimmjow qui était dans le même état. Puis il darda ses orbes inversés sur celle qui avait stoppé sa magnifique nuit dans les bras de Grimmjow.

_-Quoi? T'veux notre photo?_ Grimaça le bleuté en cachant comme il pouvait ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

_-Mais vous êtes sérieux là? Grimm tu t'es tapé Shiro?_

_-Et ouais !_ S'exclama l'albinos, fier de lui.

Le bleuté lui donna un sérieux coup de coude mais il sembla s'en moquer. Il attrapa sa cuisse sous la table et y dessina des formes complexes qui bizarrement eurent le don de calmer le barman.

_-Bon tu vire. Histoire qu'on s'habille_. Ordonna le bleuté.

_-Pas de problèmes !_

Wiaam se redressa vivement, totalement chamboulée, embarrassée et contente. Oui elle était contente. Même si elle n'aimait pas Shirosaki elle savait que c'était le genre de mec dont Grimmjow avait besoin pour finir totalement de guérir. Peut-être qu'ils ne seraient jamais amoureux tous les deux, mais fréquenter Shirosaki ne ferait pas de mal à son ami, elle en était sûre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait vite fait partir si elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres des deux amants. Elle franchit rapidement la porte non sans lancer un regard à Grimmjow qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle lui disait,_ « appelle moi dès que tu t'es débarrassé de lui, on doit causer tout les deux._ » il en soupirait d'avance.

_-Tiens._

Il leva les yeux et vit que son amant était déjà debout et lui lançait ses affaires à la va-vite. Il enfila son boxer, faisant abstraction de la brûlure de son dos, de ses reins et à vrai dire de tous les muscles de son corps. Il boucla son pantalon alors que Shirosaki était déjà habillé. Ce dernier lui tendit son téléphone portable qui avait du tomber pendant leurs ébats.

_-J'ai mis mon numéro dedans._

_-T'es superman ou quoi? T'es rapide._ Grimaça Grimmjow.

_-ça dépends pour quoi._

Le barman leva les yeux aux ciel et préféra ne rien répondre plutôt que de recommencer sur ce terrain là, il n'était pas vraiment encore apte à remettre le couvert. Sans plus un mot Shirosaki saisit sa veste et sortit du bar. Grimmjow resta pantois, il sentit son cœur se défaire. C'était douloureux. Il avait l'impression de revivre la séparation qui l'avait brisé sept années plus tôt. Il avait mis plus de sept ans pour se remettre de sa dernière rupture, deux ans à sombrer, à boire, à se droguer parfois. Puis il avait rencontrer Wiaam, ils avaient monté ce bar. Et c'est quand il pensait s'en sortir qu'on lui replongeait la tête sous l'eau. C'était stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un mec avec qui on avait couché seulement une nuit. Mais il avait tellement eut l'impression qu'il avait trouvé son alter-ego, celui qui lui ressemblait, que cette séparation glaciale lui broyait les tripes et le cœur.

Son portable vibra sur la table. Il le saisit d'un geste machinal, un goût de bile dans la gorge. Il devait rester fort. Il préféra se concentrer sur son nouveau message. Le nom qui s'afficha à l'écran fit faire un bond à son cœur : Shiro. Avec un smiley souriant à coté. Totalement mièvre, absolument dégoulinant de tendresse, mais Grimmjow retrouva soudain plus de souffle. Il ouvrit presque fébrilement le message.

**_« A ce soir. Chaton. »_**

C'était court, ça ne servait à rien de gaspiller un message pour ça. C'était stupide, inutile mais ça lui offrait une chose unique que personne en dehors de son amie n'avait réussit à lui donner en sept ans, de l'espoir.

Cette chose qui vous englobe, qui vous fait croire à des choses plus folles les unes que les autres. En moins de quatre mots Shirosaki lui avait redonné espoir. Il tapa quelques mots sur le clavier à son tour et envoya.

**_« A ce soir Shiro. »_**

Il verrouilla son portable alors que son cœur laissait tomber ses anciennes chaines. Il se leva doucement et sourit sincèrement.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil lançait déjà ses rayons bouillants sur les rares passants. La place en face de son bar ondoyait dans la nappe de chaleur. Les arbres abritaient des gens qui cherchaient un peu de fraicheur. Il souffla doucement par le nez et regarda le cadre qui le représentait, le passé était finalement révolu. Sept années de souffrance pour devenir meilleur. Peut-être. Sept longues années pour redevenir apte à aimer quelqu'un. Il se laissa éblouir par le soleil sur les baies vitrées.

Ouais c'était une belle journée d'été qui commençait. Il regarda sa montre et se redressa vivement de la banquette, retenant un juron face à la douleur de son dos.

_-Mais qu'il est con ce type! Ah puis je suis en retard ! Merde faut que j'appelle Wiaam ! Fait chier bordel de merde!_

Il composa le numéro de son amie et se posta face à la baie vitrée, il ne savait pas comment allait finir cette journée mais une chose était sure, le passé ne reviendrai plus piétiner le présent.

_**- END -**_

* * *

><p><em>Youpla et voilà un nouveau lemon de plus dans ma petite collection qui tends à s'agrandir vu que je me suis fait embobiné par certaines personnes <em>(je ne citerais personne mais elles se reconnaitront hein ;D_) J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez eu bien chaud _(sans sous entendus hein évidemment U.U)

_J'aimerais remercier Saki pour son aide pour la fin et surtout pour la superbe correction qu'elle m'a faites dans des temps record ! Désolée si j'ai fait une fin un peu trop guimauve mais j'ai pas pu m'en empecher c'était plus fort que moi !_

_Pour le prochain One Shot continuez a donner vos avis je n'ai pas encore décider donc continuer de voter pour vos préférés ! (_ça fait un peu vieille émission de télé réalité non Oo .. Je suis entrain d'imaginer les couples se présentant sous les cris du public de ce genre d'émission .. Je suis choquée là .. Bon je sort U._U)_

_Aller voir le Texte "L'amour Est Aveugle" de Lovely Bubble elle l'a écrite exprès pour mon anniversaire YOUOUH :D ! _

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me commenter ça fait toujours plaisir! _

**_A très bientôt !_**


	6. Valse Trois  Hiver  Partie Une

_Hello ! Me revoilà après un long moment d'absence. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce très long temps d'attente mais j'ai été pas mal occupée par mes autres textes, par d'autres Os, mes examens et compagnie. _  
><em>Cette nouvelle valse est encore un Grimm x Ichi je pense que maintenant je ne ferais presque que ce couple, sauf si j'ai vraiment l'inspiration pour d'autres. Je pense faire un Os sur Stark et un de mes Oc et peut être un Grimm X Tôshirô je réfléchit encore dessus ! Peut être aussi un Renji x Ichi je sais pas ! (que du boulot en somme) <em>

_Aller sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits :<strong> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Bleach et à leur créateur : Tite Kubo. La trame m'appartiens._

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>**alse ****T****rois – ****H****iver**

_Ink Me_

Ichigo regarda son téléphone d'un air mauvais, l'appelant était présenté comme « privé » mais il savait parfaitement qui le harcelait comme ça. Il laissa le téléphone sonner dans le vide et regarda par la fenêtre restant bien dissimulé derrière ses rideaux. Trois étages plus bas un homme se tenait sur un des bancs du parc qui bordait son immeuble, son téléphone à l'oreille, sa chevelure d'un bleu électrique reflétant le pale soleil d'hiver. Le jeune homme se frappa le front contre la fenêtre, il regarda l'homme remettre son portable dans sa poche et s'allumer une cigarette.

« -Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se frappa de nouveau le front contre la vitre. Pourquoi avait – il donné son putain de numéro de téléphone à ce fou ? D'accord il le trouvait mignon.

« - Sexy à damner un Saint plutôt. » Se reprit à voix haute Ichigo.

Donc. Il le trouvait magnifiquement sexy et un soir où il était sorti fatiguer de son travail dans le service des urgences de l'hôpital de Karakura, ce soir là où il avait bu un peu trop, il avait donné son numéro à ce mec timbré, ce fameux Grimmjow qui ne lui lâchait plus les baskets depuis. Il ne voulait pas d'une histoire sérieuse il le sentait. Bon d'accord il c'était renseigné comme il avait pu et apparemment ce mec ce tapait tout les beaux petits gays qu'il voulait. Et lui il ne voulait tout simplement rien pour le moment, il ne voulait pas s'engouffrer dans une relation même de sex – friend avec qui que ce soit.

Cela devait faire un mois qui le harcelait, qu'il tentait – en vain – de l'emmener boire un verre, sans succès puisque le rouquin l'envoyait toujours voir ailleurs s'il y était. Plusieurs de ses amis lui avait dit d'aller porter plainte pour harcèlement mais le jeune homme n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Certes il râlait après Grimmjow, il l'insultait et l'incendiait dès qu'il osait lui adresser la parole mais d'une certaine manière il appréciait ses attentions à son égard. Le simple fait qu'il soit en bas de son immeuble presque tout les soirs avait quelque chose de rassurant, au moins quelqu'un pensait à lui dans la journée. C'était certes malsain comme relation, étrange et dangereux, mais il n'avait pas envie de briser ce lien spécial qu'ils avaient. Quand le bleuté se ferait trop insistant il aviserait, pour l'instant il s'en tenait aux coups de fils, et à venir l'attendre en bas de son immeuble le matin ou le soir. Certaines personnes auraient pris peur, lui il savait, il _sentait_ que Grimmjow ne lui ferait jamais rien. Il pouvait être d'une violence inouïe parfois, s'énervant quand Ichigo le repoussait, jurant à faire pâlir n'importe quel charretier, mais jamais il n'avait osé lever la main sur lui, jamais il ne l'avait forcé à quoi que ce soit. Le rouquin sentait que Grimmjow n'était pas du tout un homme patient, mais avec lui il semblait déployer des trésors de patience qui l'impressionnait. Certes il s'énervait souvent, gueulant à tort et à travers, s'en prenant sur le premier qui passait, cassant tout ce qui était à sa portée mais étrangement il ne faisait aucun geste violent envers Ichigo. Par contre il gueulait, ses tympans en portaient souvent la douloureuse marque.

« - Bon faudrait peut être que j'y aille. »

Il avisa sa montre et décida qu'il était grandement temps qu'il se bouge le cul. Il enfila son manteau fourré, son écharpe et un bonnet noir sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il verrouilla son appartement et descendit lentement les étages, il se préparait déjà à devoir renvoyer balader son prétendant. Et ça ne loupa pas, dès qu'il franchit la porte de son immeuble, Grimmjow apparut devant lui aussi rapidement que le froid qui s'insinuait sous ses vêtements. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et descendit prudemment les deux marches qui menaient au chemin de graviers.

« - Salut Ichigo !

-Grimmjow … T'a pas de boulot ou quoi ? »

Même rituel tout les matins, cet abruti aux cheveux bleus avec son sourire de psychopathe collé au visage qui suivait Ichigo et le jeune homme qui ronchonnait après lui mais qui se laissait suivre sans rien faire contre lui. Sorte de routine qui les rassurait grandement. La neige fraiche craquait sous leurs pieds, le mois de Janvier était particulièrement froid cette année.

Grimmjow ne se lassait pas de voir sa proie avancer rapidement devant lui. Le peu d'amis qu'il avait se demandait pourquoi il ne lâchait pas Ichigo, lui qui n'aimait pas attendre, lui qui obtenait toujours d'un claquement de doigts tout les mecs qu'il voulait, s'accrochait à ce gamin qui lui résistait. Certes le challenge était intéressant, il comptait cet élément dans l'équation mais il y avait autre chose qui motivait l'homme. Ce jeune infirmier avait réveillé en lui quelque chose d'enfoui le soir où ils c'étaient rencontré. Il savait que Ichigo ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait bien trop bu ce soir là, mais ils avaient parlé, de longues heures à cœur ouvert et Grimmjow avait découvert quelque chose en lui qui l'avait fait vibrer de la tète au pied.

Tout le monde pensait que Grimmjow, cet infatigable coureur de jupons, ou plutôt de jeans en l'occurrence pour son cas ne se caserait jamais, il aimait trop être libre. Et pourtant ce stupide gamin aux cheveux orange lui avait donné la seule envie qu'il avait jamais eu et qu'il était bien incapable de rassasier, celle trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Après cette soirée en compagnie d'Ichigo il c'était rendu compte qu'a vingt sept ans il était peut être temps de trouver quelqu'un qui était capable de le supporter. Et il avait l'impression _viscérale_ qu'Ichigo était celui qu'il lui fallait. Et quand le bleuté avait quelque chose en tête personne ne pouvait lui en sortir.

« - Sérieux Jaggerjack t'a pas de boulot ou quoi ?

- T'connais mon nom de famille ? S'étonna la bleuté.

- Tu l'as laissé à ma concierge je te signale.

- Pas aimable celle là, une vieille bique. Ragea Grimmjow.

- Elle est pas aimable avec toi parce que tu rôde autour de mon immeuble.

-J'rode pas je t'attends, nuance. »

Ichigo secoua la tête de dépit et une buée blanche sortit de sa bouche et s'évapora paresseusement dans l'air. Grimmjow le bouscula volontairement, chaque contact avec le jeune homme lui donnait encore plus envie de le posséder, de l'avoir enfin pour lui. Ichigo faillit déparer sur le verglas et finir la tête la première dans la neige, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver passablement.

« - Tu fait chier Grimmjow !

-J't'ai connu plus poli que ça Fraise. Rit le bleuté.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Cette fois Ichigo devint rouge de colère et menaça l'homme de son poing ce qui ne fit qu'empiré son fou rire. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas et Grimmjow revint à sa hauteur seulement une fois son rire calmé, mais son visage gardait son sourire amusé et sadique, preuve qu'il se retenait encore de se moquer. Ichigo soupira – une énième fois – qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter un traitement pareil ?!

« -Au fait redit moi pourquoi tu travaille chez ce tatoueur en plus de ton travail à l'hôpital, je me souviens plus.

-Surement parce que je te l'ai jamais dit. Nargua Ichigo. Je te répondrais seulement si tu me dis quel boulot tu fait.

-Tu t'intéresse à moi ? S'enquit Grimmjow. »

Le rouquin perçut dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était flatté qu'il s'intéresse autant à lui mais il sentit aussi une pointe de moquerie comme si il pensait qu'Ichigo n'était pas sérieux alors qu'il voulait sincèrement savoir ce que Grimmjow faisait en dehors de ses séances de harcèlement. Grimmjow finit par hausser les épaules et souffler à son tour de la fumée blanchâtre.

« - J'suis chef mécanicien chez Audi. Rien de reluisant, mais comme j'suis chef j'ai des horaires assez souples.

-Putain chez Audi quand même ! Souffla Ichigo, surpris. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme, « _Son homme_ » comme il l'appelait les soirs où il était fatigué, ait un tel niveau de compétences. Bon d'accord il avait eu un gros préjugés au vue de son look un peu rebelle, de la façon dont il parlait et de sa façon de se comporter mais à ce qu'il connaissait de la mécanique il savait qu'il fallait un bon niveau d'étude pour pouvoir accéder à un tel niveau, surtout chez une telle marque.

« -ça te surprend Fraise ?

-Quand même … Ichigo ne répliqua même pas sur le surnom.

-Sympa les aprioris … »

Grimmjow sembla se renfrogner un peu et étrangement Ichigo n'apprécia pas du tout, il préférait quand il le taquinait, lui criait dessus, quand il souriait comme un taré parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. C'était bizarre mais il préférait ses cris et ses piques à son silence.

« -Tu ne veux plus savoir pourquoi je bosse chez Kensei ?

-Dit toujours. »

Ichigo retint un sourire de vainqueur, il avait vu l'éclat dans les yeux cobalts de son vis-à-vis, il avait rallumé son intérêt même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Le jeune homme frotta ses deux mains engourdies par le froid.

« -J'ai toujours eu un talent pour le dessin et le monde du tatouage m'a toujours attiré. Mon père à quand même insisté pour que je fasse de bonnes études, et comme j'avais des facilités à l'école je suis entré en école de médecine. Je travaille chez Kensei parce que ça me permet d'arrêter de penser un peu, ça me repose et j'arrête de penser aux horreurs que je vois à l'hôpital. »

Ichigo laissa le bleuté méditer sur sa tirade, pendant ce temps il regarda la rue où ils marchaient. Elle était à peine déblayée de la neige tombée pendant la nuit, les gens se pressaient près d'eux même si leurs pas étaient hésitants, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de tomber. Les arbres sans feuilles qui le rendaient si tristes en automne, ainsi couvert de neige et de givre donnait au jeune homme des envie de sourire et de se jeter dans la neige fraiche. L'hiver était une des périodes qu'il préférait que ce soit pour la neige ou pour le plaisir de prendre un bain ou une douche brulante le soir après le travail.

« -Donc t'a surement des tatouages ? Demanda Grimmjow en le sortant de ses réflexions.

-Si tu savais. Le taquina Ichigo. »

Grimmjow bondit sur Ichigo comme un ressort et lui secoua l'épaule en exigeant de savoir où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils représentaient. Ce soudain engouement tira un rire au rouquin qui ne put le retenir, Grimmjow fut fier d'avoir réussi à lui tirer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la devanture du salon de tatouage Ichigo accéda partiellement à la demande de l'homme.

« -J'en ai exactement Six sur l'ensemble du corps.

-Sérieux ?! Tu les cache où ?! »

Ichigo rit de nouveau et cette fois il ne laissa plus rien filtrer sur ses tatouages et leurs emplacements. Ce nouveau fait avait rendu Grimmjow complètement dingue et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa stupide fraise nue devant lui le corps couvert de tatouage. Cette seule pensée lui fit avoir chaud et il sentit qu'il bandait déjà. Il se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas sauter sur ce rouquin excitant et l'emmener tout de suite chez lui.

A la place de ça il suivit Ichigo jusqu'à son second lieu de travail et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Alors qu'Ichigo allait entrer Grimmjow lui fit signe qu'il entrait aussi ce qui surpris le jeune homme qui se renfrogna grandement. Jamais Grimmjow n'était venu à ses travails, jamais il n'avait franchi ne serait que la porte de l'hôpital ou celle du salon, c'était comme une limite qu'ils c'étaient fixés tout deux, ne pas empiéter sur l'espace de l'autre tant qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et aujourd'hui Grimmjow semblait décider à brises ses lois, ce qui vexa profondément Ichigo.

« Me regarde pas comme Ichi, j'ai pris rendez vous ici depuis trois mois, c'était bien avant de te connaître ! » Ichigo continua à le fixer d'un air mauvais. « Mais puisque je te dit que c'est vrai ! Il faut minimum trois mois avant de se faire tatouer dans ton foutu salon tu l'sais en plus ! »

Ichigo secoua la tête, toujours sur les nerfs même si Grimmjow avait raison, les rendez vous ne pouvaient être pris que trois mois à l'avance et encore c'était le délai le plus court qu'ils pouvaient fournir. Le tatoueur entre dans la boutique, la cloche sonnant, attirant l'attention de son collègue, Hisagi Shuuhei qui le salua en souriant. Ichigo fila tout de suite dans l'arrière boutique laissant en plan Grimmjow qui ne s'en offusqua pas, après tout il avait rendez vous.

« -Que puis – je pour vous Monsieur ? S'enquit Hisagi.

-J'ai rendez vous à dix heures trente. Le Six dans le dos, je vous ai apporté le dessin il y'a deux mois environ.

-Ce sera avec Ichigo, en plus vous avez l'air de vous connaitre.

-Parfait. »

Grimmjow sourit de plus belle et attendit patiemment que son rouquin revienne dans le vestibule d'entrée. Il avisa Grimmjow toujours là et soupira en comprenant qu'il allait devoir se le farcir pour encore une bonne heure et demie au vue du tatouage qu'il avait dessiné. Le jeune tatoueur c'était changé et portait à présent un tee – shirt noir simple et un jean brut couvert de tache d'encres diverses et variées, il fit signe à Grimmjow de le suivre et dans un mouvement d'humeur arracha des mains d'Hisagi le dessin du tatouage à reproduire.

Le bleuté pas impressionner pour un sous par cette colère trottina derrière lui en profitant de la vue de son derrière galbé. Ichigo le fit rentrer dans une petite pièce pourvue d'un meuble à plusieurs tiroirs, d'un point d'eau et d'un fauteuil spécialisé.

« -Assieds toi, je reviens. Ordonna Ichigo. »

Grimmjow ne broncha pas et laissa son tatoueur partir en claquant la porte. Il haussa les épaules, il adorait mettre en rogne Ichigo, ça le faisait rire et au moins il réagissait à quelque chose qui venait de lui c'était une bonne chose. Il observa la pièce, puis n'étant pas patient il fit plusieurs allés retours dans la petite pièce, se retenant tant bien que mal de fouiller dans les tiroirs. Ichigo finit par revenir une feuille de papier calque à la main, il semblait un peu moins en colère. En effet redessiner le tatouage de Grimmjow l'avait calmé, de toute façon à partir du moment où il touchait un crayon ou un dermographe il sentait une grande paix l'envahir et plus rien ne semblait avoir d'emprise sur lui.

« -Où tu veux te le faire ?

-Dans le dos en bas des reins.

-Bien. Enlève ton tee – shirt et allonge toi sur le fauteuil à plat ventre.

-Tu veux déjà me déshabiller Ichi. S'amusa, mutin, le bleuté. »

Le rouquin soupira et eut un sourire entendu, il s'attendait à une blague dans ce genre de la part de Grimmjow quand il lui demanderait d'ôter son haut, il n'avait donc pas été surpris ni atteint par tout ça. Même si maintenant qu'il voyait Grimmjow torse nu il du s'avouer qu'il lui aurait bien enlevé son haut lui-même pour découvrir les trésors qui se cachaient en dessous. C'était un des hommes les mieux fait qu'il avait vu, son torse était tout entier fait de muscles durs et puissants roulant sous sa peau halée, ses abdominaux bien dessinés mettaient en avant son aine marquée qui donna soudain faim à Ichigo. Celui – ci ne put retenir un rougissement incontrôlé, il avait envie, il avait même _besoin _de toucher sa peau. Grimmjow vit son rougissement mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'allonger sur le fauteuil et de laisser son sourire fendre son visage sans que le roux ne le voit.

Ichigo montra tout d'abord le dessin à l'homme qui approuva et enfin il put commencer son travail. Il appliqua de la crème sur la peau à tatouer et il apprécia la texture de la peau de Grimmjow tout autant que lui appréciait la caresse de ses doigts. Il apposa ensuite le modèle, prépara le dermographe et l'encre puis se pencha sur le dos de son « ami », son souffle créant la chair de poule sur le corps de Grimmjow.

« - Ca va faire mal, serre les dents.

-Vas y je m'en fou. »

Et la séance de torture commença, rythmée par le bruit strident du dermographe qui torturait la peau du bleutée. Celui – ci serrait les dents et les poings sur le fauteuil, bon dieu que c'était douloureux. Et l'encrage lui fit encore plus mal, voyant qu'il était quand même blanc Ichigo se mit à lui parler, de tout et de rien mais sa voix le détendit et permis au tatoueur de mieux dessiner, les muscles sous la peau de son client se contractant moins. Etre aussi prêt de la peau nue lui fit un effet auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Le mélange de son odeur particulière, presque féline, et de l'odeur de l'encre et du sang lui donnait envie de gouter cette peau, il avait envie de glisser ses doigts le long de dos, sentir les muscles tendus sous son épiderme. Ichigo se pencha un peu plus sur son ouvrage, son souffle rencontrant la hanche de Grimmjow qui serrait plus fort les poings pour ne pas bouger, dire que sa bouche n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de son corps, qu'il pourrait d'un seul mouvement faire rencontrer sa bouche contre ses côtes.

Grimmjow avait les yeux rivés sur le tatoueur qui était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il essuyait le sang machinalement, laissant des trainées noires sur les reins du bleuté qui sentait presque la chaleur de ses doigts au travers du mouchoir et de ses gants. Auto – persuasion, il le savait mais il ne voulait pas en sortir. Soudain Ichigo releva les yeux, les tournants vers son client. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent et il eut comme un magnétisme qui aimanta leurs yeux pendant une longue minute, ils auraient presque entendu l'air crépiter entre eux tellement la tension était palpable. Finalement Ichigo du détourner les yeux pour ne pas louper le tatouage de Grimmjow.

Le jeune homme se sentait étrangement calme, une chaleur enflant dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression soudaine de ressentir des choses pour Grimmjow et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour cet … Homme ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'un gars pas sérieux, qui voulait seulement un plan sexe. Hors de question ! C'était ce foutu tatouage, cette odeur de sang, d'encre, d'ambre qui lui tournait la tête, il ne pouvait envisager céder à Grimmjow. Ichigo sentit une étrange colère monter en lui, tout ça c'était la faute de Grimmjow ! Pourquoi il l'avait poursuivit comme ça ?! Il ne voulait pas d'une aventure, il n'était même pas sur de vouloir quelqu'un dans sa vie, il avait beaucoup trop peur d'aimer. Tellement de personnes autour de lui c'était cassé le nez sur le précipice qu'on appelle « l'amour » qu'il ne voulait pas gouter à une telle douleur, il avait déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Une demi-heure passa encore et le tatouage fut fini, Ichigo mit une bonne dose de crème cicatrisante sur le dessin et le recouvrit d'un film plastique. Grimmjow se redressa et Ichigo fut encore plus sur de lui, il ne devait pas tomber dans les filets de cet homme, il lui ferait trop de mal. Quelque chose sonnait dans sa tête mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Le rouquin se redressa un peu brutalement et le bleuté lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il remit son tee – shirt alors que le jeune homme s'agrippait à son meuble de tatouage, ses dents crissaient entre elle.

« - Ichi ça va ?

-Rentre chez toi Grimmjow.

-De toute façon je reviendrais ce soir tu l'sais. Il haussa les épaules.

-Non ! »

L'homme se figea, un bras enfilé dans son manteau et l'autre non, il regarda son rouquin qui tremblait de tous ses membres, le meuble sursautant entre ses doigts crispés. Il arqua un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ichigo se retourna vers lui, le visage contracté par la colère. Pourtant au fond de ses yeux il lisait autre chose de plus dur que la colère, de la tristesse pure et simple, de la terreur.

« Ne reviens plus jamais Grimmjow ! J'en ai marre tu as dépassé les limites ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entends tout ce cirque à assez duré !

-Ichigo j'pense que tu …

-Tu ne pense rien Grimmjow ! Rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus me voir, sinon je contacte la police.

-Ichigo ! Pourquoi tu m'laisse pas une chance ?!

-Grimmjow … Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Te. Voir. Fit le jeune homme en détachant tous les mots. Si tu te re - pointe dans ma vie c'est qu'on t'amènera sur un brancard dans mes urgences compris !? Maintenant sort d'ici ! »

Le bleuté aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, il aurait voulu gueuler, lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule comme il aurait fait pour n'importe qui. Au lieu de ça il sortit de la pièce et ferma doucement la pièce, les épaules d'Ichigo s'affaissèrent. Il entendit alors un raffut monstrueux provenant du vestibule d'entrée, il eut une vocifération de Shuuhei, la table en verre valsa au sol et les éclats de verres résonnèrent sur le sol. Puis la porte gémit sur ses gonds alors qu'on la refermait brutalement. Voila il était parti.

* * *

><p>Ichigo passa les mains dans ses cheveux, il transpirait un peu malgré le froid dehors. Sa blouse lui tenait chaud, il remit sa pince à clamp dans sa poche et sortit un crayon pour noter les constantes de son patient endormis. Une fois ses notes prisent il partit dans la salle de pause des infirmiers et se prit un café à la machine, il en aurait besoin pour tenir tout le long de sa garde.<p>

Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Peu de gens circulaient que ce soit à pied ou en voiture, la neige était de nouveau tombé la veille et la nuit dernière il avait gelé, rendant la route et les trottoirs très dangereux. Il souffla sur son expresso brulant, un creux dans son ventre. Il pensa – comme d'habitude – à Grimmjow. L'homme n'était jamais revenu depuis son tatouage, il avait massacré le vestibule du salon, une poubelle et une boite aux lettres devant le salon puis plus rien. C'était les dernières traces qu'il restait de lui en plus de son odeur encrée dans sa tête. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir obligé à partir, il ressentait un manque si brutal par moment que ça lui en tirait des larmes, il se sentait si seul à présent. Pourquoi ne lui avait – il pas laissé sa chance ? Tout simplement parce que c'était un froussard et qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Mais quoi de plus normal que de protéger son cœur. Quand il commençait à réfléchir ainsi il se perdait et bien souvent ses pensées revenait sur Grimmjow, son sourire, son torse si bien fait, ses yeux trop bleus, la texture de sa peau. Plusieurs nuits il avait rêvé de lui, nu contre lui. Il c'était réveillé en sueur et même une douche froide ne pouvait éteindre les feux ardents que Grimmjow et ce genre de rêves allumaient en Ichigo. Plusieurs fois il avait du se masturber en soupirant le prénom de l'homme pour pouvoir se rendormir.

Rien que de penser à ce qu'il faisait le fit rougir et il secoua la tête. Il avala d'un trait son café et s'allongea sur le canapé de la salle de repos, il allait s'endormir un petit quart d'heure et il reprendrait le boulot plus en forme. Depuis deux jours il enchainait les gardes pour arrêter de penser à tout ce qui le tourmentait. Bientôt, exténué, il sombra dans les limbes d'un sommeil sans rêve, fort heureusement pour lui.

« - Ichigo lève toi. »

La voix de Chad le tira de son sommeil, il papillonna des yeux et fit le point sur son ami à la carrure imposante. Il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé et se massa la nuque.

« -J'ai dormis longtemps ?

-Une heure, je t'ai laissé dormir ça fait quarante huit heures que t'es ici. »

Ichigo acquiesça sans rien dire et pria pour qu'il n'ais pas loupé d'urgence sinon son patron n'allait pas apprécier. Il regarda le géant mexicain qui se tenait toujours devant lui, l'air légèrement embarrassé. Le jeune homme se leva, défroissa son haut et regarda en biais son ami.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, mais le mec aux cheveux bleus qui te suivait …

-Me dit pas qu'il est revenu ?! S'énerva Ichigo. »

Ce connard n'avait encore pas suivit les règles qu'Ichigo avait fixé et ça le mettait dans une rage incroyable ! Alors pourquoi son cœur se mettait – il à battre plus sourdement ? Pourquoi ses mains devinrent moites ? Chad baissa un peu la tête.

« - Les pompiers l'ont transféré il y'a une demi heure, il a eu un accident de moto.

-Quoi ?! »

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde. Il bouscula son ami et se rua dans la salle principale des urgences, il attrapa une infirmière par le bras et lui demanda – lui ordonna plutôt – de lui indiquer où avait été mis l'homme. Elle lui montra un box fermé par une porte verte d'eau. L'infirmier se rua dans le box et trouva une seconde infirmière penchée sur l'homme. Il s'approcha prestement de Grimmjow et évalua les blessures qu'il pouvait voir et il fut soulagé, il semblait moins amoché qu'il le pensait.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement ?

-Tout le coté gauche d'éraflé, coupures au visage, les deux coudes brulés et deux côtes contusionnés. Il va s'en sortir sans problème, son casque et son équipement l'ont sauvé.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui c'est un … Il déglutit. Ami. »

L'infirmière lui fait un sourire de circonstance et sortit de la pièce. Ichigo inspecta ses blessures au torse et vérifia qu'elles avaient bien été pansées. Il vérifia la coupure sur sa joue et fut soulagé qu'il n'ait pas eu à le recoudre. Il vérifia ses constantes même si l'infirmière avait du les relever correctement il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il se rendit à contre cœur dans la salle des urgences, traita deux patients sans grande gravité et retourna auprès de « son » homme. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un tabouret et attendre qu'il se réveille. Que pouvait – il faire d'autre ? Finalement se sentant seul il soupira et regarda le visage contusionné du bleuté et il se permit d'enlever une des mèches qui barrait son front. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, balancé entre le courroux et la peur. Bon Dieu il lui avait manqué ce con.

« -Je t'avais dit ça pour déconner abruti et toi il a fallut que tu reviennes sur un brancard. Tu es tellement stupide …

-T'parles tout seul Ichi …

-Ta gueule … »

Ichigo eut un temps de réaction avant de comprendre que la voix grave qui venait de s'adresser à lui n'était autre que celle de Grimmjow. Il se redressa brutalement en le voyant les yeux entrouverts, il vérifia par reflexe sa perfusion et revint de poster près de lui. Grimmjow suivit son manège, un petit sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

« -T'voit j'ai fait comme t'avait dit. Fit – il d'une voix hachée.

-T'es un abruti, si tu savais la peur que tu m'as faites !

-Je t'ai manqué finalement ? S'amusa Grimmjow en tentant de se redresser. »

D'une main ferme Ichigo le força à rester allongé, les lèvres pincées. A peine avait –il reprit conscience qu'il le faisait déjà chier c'était un monde ça !

« -J'ai eu peur d'avoir causée ta mort connard ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?!

-J'ai rien fait Ichi si ça peux te rassurer, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma moto sur une plaque de verglas, rien à voir avec toi. »

Ichigo se renfrogna et eut envie de mettre un coup de poing au bleuté, mais bon ça ferait moyen qu'un infirmier frappe son patient. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur, alors Grimmjow n'avait pas fait ça pour lui ? En même temps il en était soulagé, ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances.

« -J'vais devoir rester là combien de temps ?

-Tu pourras surement sortir demain je pense, tu n'a rien de trop grave.

-Tu reste à l'hôpital jusqu'à quand ? »

Ichigo haussa les épaules, sa garde devait finir à sept heures le lendemain mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il resterait travailler à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow puisse sortir.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé, la seconde partie arrive surement ce soir ;) <em>  
><em>Pim's<em>


	7. Valse Trois  Hiver  Partie Deux

_Et voila comme promis la seconde partie en temps et en heure ! Pour une fois que je fait ce que je promet xD _  
><em>L'emplacement et les tatouages d'Ichigo m'ont été inspirés par un fan-art qui a vrai dire à inspiré en lui même tout cet Os.<em>

_Profitez bien et attention à vos petits yeux ;) _  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Tous les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur : Tite Kubo. La trame est à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Rating M !<strong>

**V****alse ****T****rois - ****S****econde ****P****artie**

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa, Ichigo passa une partie de la nuit à s'occuper des urgences puis il vint dans le box composé de deux lits pour dormir. Grimmjow avait sombré dans l'inconscience peut après le départ du rouquin et il ne se réveilla que le lendemain aux alentours de midi, quand le médecin passa l'ausculter. Il lui apprit qu'il ne sortirait finalement que le lendemain, il voulait être sur qu'il n'avait aucun traumatisme crânien. Ichigo resta donc travailler, dormant une heure dans le box avec Grimmjow, venant souvent le voir. Mais il repartait bien vite parce que Grimmjow n'avait rien de mieux à faire que le taquiner, c'est comme si il rattrapait la semaine qu'il avait perdu en une seule journée, _épouvantable_ ! Pourtant le rouquin revenait le voir, il répondait à ses provocations par moment et à d'autres il lui gueulait dessus, c'est comme si cette semaine ne c'était jamais passée.

En fin de journée Ichigo revint dans le box qui était devenu au final sa chambre à lui aussi. Grimmjow dormait, il devait être encore un peu sonné de son accident. Le jeune infirmier en profita pour se changer, il sentait sans aucun doute le chien galeux. Il ôta donc le haut de sa blouse ainsi que le tee – shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous, il en profita aussi pour consulter sur son téléphone ses mails et ses textos, l'air chaud de la chambre caressant sa peau nue.

C'est à ce moment là que Grimmjow se décida à sortir de son sommeil. Il eut d'abord du mal à faire le point sur la silhouette qui se tenait près de lui, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre que c'était bel et bien Ichigo qui se tenait torse nu dos à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien laisser échapper.

_Cinq. _

Cinq tatouages encraient son dos et ses bras. Six œuvres d'art tenaient sa peau du haut de ses épaules jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Une croix celtique d'où coulait un filet de sang marbrait le milieu de ses épaules, _Un_. Une sorte de code barre tribal ornait son épaule gauche, _Deux_. Sur son biceps gauche se tenait un fil de barbelé stylisé, _Trois_. Son biceps droit portait une sorte de forme humanoïde assise au milieu d'un cercle tribal, _Quatre_. Et enfin, sa magnifique, sa bandante chute de reins étaient encrée d'un motif tribal complexe qui mettait en valeur plus que n'importe quel cambrement, n'importe quel vêtement ce rectangle de peau, _Cinq_. Mais bordel où se cachait le Sixième ?!

Grimmjow fut pris d'une envie irrépressible de le tenir contre lui, de l'embrasser, de parcourir sa peau dévoilée. Il le voulait, _immédiatement_. L'homme se redressa vivement sur son lit et la douleur qui irradia tout son flanc le fit ployer en avant, poussant un gémissement rauque qui attira l'attention d'Ichigo. Celui – ci se retourna vivement vers lui et le vit crisper en deux, se tenant le ventre et ses cotes meurtries, il remit bien vite son tee – shirt propre et força Grimmjow à se rallonger.

Le bleuté avait le visage contracté de colère contre son corps qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Bordel ! Il voulait Ichigo, maintenant et pour toujours mais il lui semblait que tout était contre lui. Quand il voulait quelque chose il l'obtenait toujours quelque en soit le prix mais là c'était comme si tout se mettait en travers de son chemin. Une sourde colère monta en lui contre tout ce qui l'empêchait d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

« Repose toi Grimmjow, j'ai un ou deux patients à aller voir et après je verrais avec le médecin ce qu'il en est. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas ce qui surpris le jeune homme, il s'attendait à plus de réaction de sa part, avisant sa main toujours crispée sur ses côtes il comprit à quel point être blessé le mettait en colère et il le comprit plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il avait toujours détesté être faible, il était fait pour protéger les autres, pas pour être blessé. Et il savait, il sentait, que Grimmjow pensait exactement comme lui, c'était _instinctif_.

Ichigo eut un geste, totalement incontrôlé mais que son corps lui ordonna sans qu'il puisse réagir pour le bloquer. Il se pencha sur l'homme alité et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Il put sentir un échantillon de sa chaleur qui lui donna presque le tournis, mais c'était surement du au fait qu'il c'était redresser trop vite. Grimmjow resta abasourdi et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche Ichigo avait claqué la porte du box. Un sourire de sadique s'étendit sur ses lèvres encore légèrement marquée par la chaleur d'Ichigo. Sa joue tuméfiée lui faisait mal mais il s'en moquait, il venait d'avoir une partie de ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Et cette mise en bouche l'émoustillait déjà grandement.

Si Ichigo avait pu il se serrait tapé la tête contre un mur, à la place de ça il alla changer le pansement d'un de ses patient. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour faire ça ?! La réponse était simple : _Rien_. Tout bonnement rien du tout, il c'était juste laisser guider par son corps sans résister à ses envies les plus enfouies.

Une nouvelle heure passa sans qu'il ne retourne voir Grimmjow, il avait bien trop honte et il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre se vanter de son « erreur ». Un de ses collègues, Renji accouru vers lui alors qu'il remplissait un formulaire pour une prise de sang, il avait revêtu une blouse de protection en papier, Ichigo arqua un sourcil.

« -On a une urgence. Carambolage sur la route à cause du verglas des blessés affluent de partout, on a les cas les plus graves, les autres sont redirigés vers le CHU.

-J'arrive ! »

Renji acquiesça de la tête et repartit vers l'entrée des urgences, Ichigo entendait déjà les sirènes des pompiers. Son cœur se serra brutalement et une envie de vomir lui retourna le ventre, Grimmjow avait eut une chance inouïe dans son accident, il aurait très bien put être dans un carambolage comme il venait d'y avoir et y laisser sa vie. Il avait besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien ! Le rouquin se rua vers la chambre du bleuté et l'ouvrit à la volée le découvrant assis sur le lit à zapper sur la télécommande à disposition. Il fut surpris de le voir débouler comme un fou dans sa chambre, il n'était vraiment pas net ce soir ce gamin.

« -Quoi ? Fit le bleuté.

-Il y a eu un carambolage sur la route, des blessés arrivent je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir d'ici un bout de temps et ..

-Kurosaki qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ? Tonna une voix féminine dans son dos. »

Ichigo sursauta en voyant la chirurgienne Yoruichi derrière lui, une blouse en papier revêtue sur sa propre blouse blanche. Ses yeux d'or allèrent du patient aux cheveux bleus à son infirmier préféré et elle secoua la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son sac toujours posé sur le deuxième lit pour se saisir d'une blouse de rechange.

« -Vous ne restez pas là Kurosaki.

-Mais docteur il y a tous ces blessés qui arrivent et …

-Et ça fait plus de trente six heures que vous êtes ici et que vous n'avez pas dormit correctement. Je ne veux pas d'un boulet dans mon équipe et aucun autre chirurgien ne voudra de vous dans l'état de fatigue que vous êtes. Rentrez chez vous et revenez quand vous serez reposé, il y a bien assez d'infirmiers pour vous remplacer, Abarai est arrivé ce matin il est frais lui, il vous remplacera sans problèmes. »

Ichigo du s'incliner face à la chirurgienne, il n'avait pas le choix et c'était vrai il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ses mains étaient moins précises qu'a l'habitude. Il soupira et se saisit de son sac pour partir. Yoruichi lui bloqua le passage.

« -Et emmenez donc ce patient chez lui. Nous allons avoir besoin de tout les box disponibles ce soir.

-Mais !

-Mais rien du tout. Je signerais sa fiche de sortie quand j'aurais le temps. Maintenant embarquez le, s'il le faut occupez vous de ses pansements chez lui mais cassez vous, on à du boulot nous autres ! »

Yoruichi eut un rire mutin et s'enfuit vers la pièce principale des urgences qui accueillait déjà les premiers blessés. Ichigo vociféra dans son coin et Grimmjow sembla retrouver subitement l'usage de la parole.

« -Tu me trimbale pas en fauteuil hors de question !

-Et tu compte faire comment gros malin ?

-J'vais marcher, fait pas chier. Prends mes affaires et on se casse. »

Ichigo soupira et laissa Grimmjow faire comme il le voulait, après tout c'était lui qui allait avoir mal, pas Ichigo. Pendant que le bleuté se relevait très doucement, Ichigo alla chercher un stock de pansement, de médicaments et de bandages qu'il donnerait à Grimmjow une fois chez lui pour qu'il puisse se soigner correctement, hors de question qu'il soit infirmier à domicile pour lui et puis quoi encore ?! Le jeune homme revint dans la chambre, trouvant Grimmjow appuyé au mur, transpirant comme un bœuf pour résister à la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes à chaque mouvement. Merde il avait seulement une ecchymose aux côtes ! Ichigo soupira et secoua la tête de dépit, se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir porter cet abruti. Il mit son sac en travers de ses épaules et saisit Grimmjow sous le bras droit.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

-Arrête de râler, tu seras jamais aussi proche de moi que maintenant alors profite – en connard le temps qu'on aille jusqu'à ma voiture.

-Me traite pas de connard !

-Pathétique. Aller on avance ! »

Grimmjow ne fit plus aucune réflexion, ses forces et son esprit totalement absorbés par sa douloureuse et lente marche vers le parking privé du personnel soignant. Malgré la douleur son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du corps d'Ichigo si proche de lui, ses mouvements de hanches qui se callaient sur les siens, son bras passé contre son flanc, son souffle rauque près de son oreille. Et cette odeur qui l'entourait comme un nuage, mélange d'éther et de menthe poivrée.

Ichigo était bien content que Grimmjow soit obligé de pencher la tête pour surveiller ses pas sinon il aurait vu son rougissement et il s'en serait sans aucun doute moqué et il aurait surement trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt pour ces piques. Il devait se l'avouer il aimait avoir le corps puissant de Grimmjow contre lui, même tremblant pour circonscrire la douleur il continuait de sentir ses muscles forts contre les siens beaucoup plus fins.

Après quelques minutes de marche éprouvantes ils arrivèrent à la voiture du rouquin et Grimmjow du s'avouer qu'il était bien content de pouvoir s'asseoir, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Ichigo démarra rapidement et le bleuté lui indiqua la route à suivre pour arriver chez lui. L'infirmier fut surpris qu'il l'emmène dans l'un des quartiers chics de Karakura, il s'arrêta devant un bel immeuble de trois étages, ça le changeait de sa barre d'immeuble de douze étages. Ça gagnait tant que ça un chef mécanicien chez Audi ?! Grimmjow se laissa aider par l'infirmier, marcher seul lui était tout bonnement impossible.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée, montèrent deux étages dans un ascenseur confortable et Grimmjow indiqua la porte au fond du couloir. Ichigo fut surpris que l'appartement de Grimmjow soit aussi confortable, il se séparait en un salon spacieux, une cuisine américaine dans le fond, un balcon et deux portes dans un petit couloir, surement une chambre et la salle de bain. Le style épuré plus beaucoup à Ichigo et il comprit qu'il avait eu beaucoup trop d'aprioris sur le bleuté et il s'en voulut, il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance et l'avait seulement jugé sur son apparence.

« -Reste pas à bailler aux corneilles viens m'aider. Grogna Grimmjow en s'affalant sur un des deux canapés crème du salon.

-Je suis pas ton infirmière connard.

-Mais t'es responsable de ma santé tant que je suis pas remis donc tu doit t'occuper de moi, Fraise. Le taquina le bleuté. »

Ichigo soupira et alla s'agenouiller près de Grimmjow qui c'était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, un bras sur ses yeux. L'infirmier sortit de son sac les bandages et antiseptiques et entreprit de refaire son pansement aux côtes prenant grand soin de toucher le moins possible la peau ultra sensible. Grimmjow lâcha un soupir appréciateur quand Ichigo posa un baume frais sur la blessure de son mollet. Alors qu'il voulait attraper son coude gauche le rouquin se rendit compte que l'homme c'était endormi, il devait vraiment être exténué par le choc, même s'il ne le montrait pas il avait surement du être secoué par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pansa donc ses deux coudes déchirés par l'asphalte, ils avaient du subir un énorme frottement, la chair était si à vif qu'il pouvait presque voir son articulation par endroit. Il prit grand soin de tout désinfecter, il remit crème cicatrisante et pansement avant de se lever et de se frotter la nuque. Dehors la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, il avait mal au crane et ne se sentait pas rassuré de devoir conduire maintenant et surtout par ce temps. Il avisa le deuxième canapé et le plaid polaire, qui avait l'air si doux, posé sur l'accoudoir. Il soupira une seconde fois et s'avoua vaincu par la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis trois jours.

Il posa finalement son sac au sol, ferma les volets du salon, mis un second plaid sur les jambes de Grimmjow et s'allongea à son tour sur le second sofa. Il était si moelleux, si large qu'il se sentit tout de suite sombré dans le sommeil. Il posa un bout du plaid près de son nez, il avait l'odeur du bleuté. Il soupira – d'aise cette fois – et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>La première sensation que Grimmjow eut lorsqu'il émergea du sommeil était celle du coton, de quelque chose d'agréable qui frottait sa peau. Il était beaucoup plus reposé que lorsqu'il c'était endormi. Merde quand est ce qu'il c'était endormi ?<p>

Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux et mis quelques secondes à se souvenir d'où il était. Il reconnu la texture de son canapé et vit qu'un plaid tout doux le couvrait. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de bouger mais ses côtes lui faisaient encore trop mal. Il regarda ses pansements aux coudes qui saignaient encore un peu. Il chercha son portable dans sa poche pour appeler Ichigo et qu'ils viennent à la rescousse pour lui refaire ses pansements, ça lui donnerait une raison de venir et donc de le revoir. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son jean et il entendit soudain un léger gémissement et tourna la tête vers le second canapé. Une tignasse orange toute emmêlée ressortait de sous la couverture qui épousait les formes d'un corps qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur.

_Il était resté_ ? Il était resté dormir chez lui ? Cette Fraise qui lui résistait depuis un mois et demi était restée dormir chez lui, sur son canapé, près de lui ?! Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, c'était une grande avancée !

« -Grimmjow … »

Le dit Grimmjow eut envie d'exploser de rire, un rire de joie, de victoire. Et en plus il gémissait son nom dans son sommeil, si ça ce n'était pas une bataille de gagnée ?! Ichigo bougea un peu plus et un soupir de satisfaction passa ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur le cuir crème du canapé. Il eut du mal à savoir où il était, son rêve l'avait laissé exsangue. Il avait encore fait un rêve beaucoup trop réaliste à son gout, sa main glissa le long de son ventre et il se crispa quand ses doigts touchèrent son érection. Il grogna, qu'est ce qu'il foutait à dormir sur son canapé ?

Son canapé ? Mais non, son canapé était noir ! Quelqu'un bougea dans la pièce et il retint une exclamation de justesse, merde, merde, et encore merde ! Il était chez Grimmjow. Chez Grimmjow … il devait se lever, dire quelque chose, il se doutait que l'homme était réveiller. Mais comment se lever et parler normalement avec un chapiteau dressé entre les jambes ?!

« -T'es réveillé Fraise ? Il n'eut pour réponse que le silence. Je sais que t'es réveillé ton souffle est pas le même que tout à l'heure. »

Ichigo soupira de dépit et se tourna vers Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne put retenir un rire tonitruant, les cheveux d'Ichigo le matin étaient juste tout simplement hilarants. Vexé le jeune homme lui lança un oreiller que le bleuté rattrapa sans problèmes. Son visage se crispa quand la douleur irradia son flanc et ses cotes.

« -T'a encore mal ?

-J'ai les côtes démontées alors d'après toi ? Grogna Grimmjow en se mettant bien allongé sur le canapé.

-Je vais changer tes pansements bouge pas. Ichigo se leva promptement, prenant grand soin de tourner le dos à Grimmjow.

-J'croyait que t'était pas mon infirmière ?! Railla Grimmjow.

-Ta gueule ! Fit le jeune infirmier depuis la cuisine. »

Ichigo chercha des bandages et la crème cicatrisante tout en essayant de faire redescendre ses ardeurs, c'était peine perdue avec Grimmjow qui jacassait depuis le salon. Merde comment il allait faire pour s'occuper de cet abruti sans qu'il ne remarque son « problème » ? Le jeune homme tourna la tète vers son « patient », celui – ci avant retiré un peu son plaid, découvrant son torse nu, parfaitement ciselé par ses muscles durs. Il eut un coup de chaud et serra les bandages entre ses mains en sentant son entre jambe lui faire mal. Il était maudit ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il revint vers Grimmjow et s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui faisant en sorte que son « problème » ne se remarque pas.

Malheureusement pour lui Grimmjow remarqua tout de suite ce qui gênait le jeune homme et il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser son sourire de psychopathe s'afficher, il ne devait pas faire fuir sa Fraise. Il sentait qu'il pouvait jouer de ça, qu'Ichigo ne pourrait pas résister longtemps s'il subissait le traitement approprié.

« -Bouge pas hein.

-Me donne pas d'ordre.

-Et ferme ta gueule tant qu'a faire. »

Ichigo était à fleur de peau, il sentait le regard de son vis-à-vis partout sur lui mais il ne lui fit aucune réflexion sur son état, il ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué ce qui le soulagea partiellement. Il ôta le plaid des jambes du bleuté et commença à lui panser le mollet, il s'attarda pour masser le genou contusionné et il entendit un léger soupir de plaisir provenant de l'homme. Ichigo déglutit tant bien que mal et tenta de se concentrer sur sa tache.

Doucement ses doigts allèrent toucher ses côtes et il sentit ses poumons vibrer sous sa peau, son torse se gonflant dans un grondement de douleur. Allant encore plus doucement dans sa manœuvre Ichigo étala la crème et il sentit distinctement Grimmjow se détendre. Celui – ci laissa tomber son bras qui toucha son mollet. Le rouquin essaya de ne pas y faire attention mais les doigts rugueux du bleuté remontaient en cercle sur son mollet contracté, puis le long de sa cuisse. Une vague de chaleur lui durcissaient les reins peu à peu et il avait du mal à ne pas retenir ses propres doigts d'aller explorer son torse. Puis à vrai dire pourquoi il résistait alors que Grimmjow se laissait aller ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un plan cul foireux avec ce timbré ? Parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Grimmjow ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il voulait plus que du sexe avec cet homme ? Il c'était rendu compte que le voir souffrir, l'avoir vu dans un lit d'hôpital lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il voulait l'entendre. Il appréciait Grimmjow, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit simplement de l'affection.

Alors pourquoi ne devait – il pas se laisser aller ? Voir ce que ça pourrait donner, voir quel gout pouvait avoir sa peau, voir comment se comportait l'homme_, Son homme_, quand il n'était pas en chasse. Ses doigts dérivèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte, perdu dans les méandres de sa réflexion. Son index alla faire le tour du nombril du bleuté, suivant la ligne délicate de son aine, touchant tout doucement ses abdominaux qui se contractaient sur son passage.

Grimmjow dut mordre son second poing presque jusqu'au sang pour retenir une réflexion, il ne devait pas briser ce moment, surtout pas alors que Ichigo se laissait enfin aller. Il laissa plutôt sa main faire des cercles de plus en plus larges sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Il ne devait en aucun cas le brusquer, même s'il avait chaud, même s'il avait faim de son corps, de ses mains sur lui, il devait être patient encore quelques petites minutes et enfin – enfin – il serait récompensé.

« -Ichigo … »

Le murmure traversa ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Il se maudit et pressa la cuisse du jeune homme sans le vouloir. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il y lut le secoua jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

_Il avait gagné la guerre_.

Ichigo se releva sur ses genoux, abandonnant ses doutes, ses aprioris, ses peurs surtout. Il voulait s'offrir à cet homme, entièrement. En se redressant ainsi Grimmjow eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand.

_**Six. **_

Le voila le Sixième tatouage. Encré dans toute sa hanche droite, la marbrant d'un motif complexe et magnifique. Le rouquin baissa les yeux sur ce que fixait Grimmjow et dessina légèrement les contours de sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours posée sur le ventre de son vis-à-vis.

« -Tu les as tous vus n'est ce pas ?

-Ils sont magnifique Ichi … »

Le bleuté avait vraiment l'air subjugué et Ichigo apprécia cette réaction, personne d'indifférent à la personne en face de lui ne réagirait ainsi en voyant ses tatouages. Ichigo se pencha un peu sur le ventre de Grimmjow, ses cheveux caressant avec délice son torse.

Et tout doucement il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant une durée indéterminée, la bouche d'Ichigo découvrait seconde après seconde, millimètre par millimètre la peau de Grimmjow, la léchant, l'appréciant. Et le bleuté ne pouvait plus bouger, sa main serrée sur sa cuisse, se laissant dévorer sans rien dire, laissant échapper son souffle de plus en plus court à mesure qu'il montait sur son torse. Bientôt ses dents allèrent mordre sa jugulaire et Grimmjow feula ce qui fit sourire Ichigo qui remonta contre son oreille, prenant grand soin de ne pas toucher ses côtes meurtries.

« -Fraise …

-Tait toi Grimm. »

Ichigo sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ses tempes, dans son aine. A mesure qu'il découvrait le corps de son futur amant – il sentait que ça ne pouvait que se finir comme ça – il encaissait le choc de ce nouveau corps contre lui, de cette chaleur bienfaitrice qu'il dégageait, cette bestialité qui sortait de tous les pores de sa peau. Et ce parfum. Ce putain de parfum, un mélange d'odeur de nuit féline, de l'ambre, du musc et du romarin qui alourdissait sa langue.

« -Embrasse-moi Ichi. »

L'ordre avait claqué entre eux, Grimmjow était incapable de retenir ses envies plus longtemps, il voulait gouter pleinement le jeune homme. Et celui – ci ne se fit pas désirer longtemps, il attrapa délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes et bien qu'il aurait voulu lui donner un doux baiser, celui – ci finit plutôt par devenir sulfureux, dès que leurs langues se rencontrèrent il s'enflamma et brula entre eux comme une torche vive. C'était si intense de fusionner ainsi que Ichigo du se décoller de l'homme avant d'arrêter de respirer.

Grimmjow attrapa fermement son crane, appréciant le toucher soyeux de ses cheveux. Il l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui mais le rouquin se retint de justesse pour ne pas toucher le bleuté. Il grogna de frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir contre lui.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

-Tes côtes Grimm, si je les touche tu va crier de douleur.

-J'vais t'faire crier autrement moi tu va voir, côtes contusionnés ou pas.

-Alors laisse-moi faire pour ça. »

Ichigo eut un sourire mutin que Grimmjow ne lui connaissait pas. Il voulut quand même forcer le jeune homme à s'allonger mais celui – ci lui résista et repartit à la découverte de son cou sans pour autant se laisser aller sur son torse. Mais nom de dieu que c'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se coller à lui, et les deux amants ressentaient exactement le même besoin du corps de l'autre. Malheureusement c'était impossible pour eux. Ichigo se rendit compte que cette barrière l'excitait encore plus, il devait faire attention à Grimmjow, le si fort, le si puissant Grimmjow n'était ce matin qu'une panthère blessée.

Ichigo se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur le bleuté, prenant grand soin de ne pas trop appuyer sur une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de son vis-à-vis. Grimmjow grogna et tenta de se redresser mais la douleur de ses côtes la rappela bien vite à l'ordre, le laissant essouffler et crisper pour atténuer la souffrance.

« -Tu va finir par te faire mal. »

Mais Grimmjow ne l'écoutait pas, son flanc pulsait, envoyant des ondes négatives dans son cerveau qui ne savait – littéralement – plus où donner de la tête. Tout redevint clair quand son corps perçut les ondulations du bassin d'Ichigo sur le sien. Ses légers mouvements de hanches étaient tout simplement le meilleur analgésique et le meilleur aphrodisiaque qu'il connaisse.

« -Tu à toujours mal ?

-Mhn … Nia Grimmjow sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot cohérent. »

Fier de son effet Ichigo accentua ses mouvements de bassin alors que Grimmjow posait ses mains sur ses hanches, pétrissant sa peau tendre. Il les laissa remonter doucement le long de ses bras tendus, caressant les tatouages qui marquaient ses épaules.

« -Six. Murmura Grimmjow.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ichigo, dont les joues se coloraient de rouges sous l'effet de l'excitation.

-J'ai vu tes six tatouages. Fit Grimmjow dans un sourire carnassier.

-Et c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse maintenant ?! »

Grimmjow obligea le rouquin à se pencher et dans un geste vif il attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ichigo aurait voulu se débattre mais il ne voulait pas blesser l'homme, mais comment osait – il se moquer de lui dans un moment pareil ? Il décida de se venger rapidement, tant pis pour la vengeance en plat froid. D'un coup de dents bien sentit il mordit la lèvre inférieur de Grimmjow qui gémit entre douleur et plaisir avant de lâcher une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir.

La main d'Ichigo c'était emparée sans préavis de son membre durcit, le serrant à travers son caleçon. Il arqua un peu le cou mais Ichigo ne semblait pas décider à lâcher sa lèvre. Il tenta bien de se défaire de son emprise mais plus il bougeait plus la main sur son sexe se resserrait.

Ichigo souriait, les dents toujours serrées sur la pauvre lèvre rougie de Grimmjow, ses yeux de glace lançaient des flammes mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il voyait au fond de ses pupilles le désir si fort qu'il surpassait son énervement d'être ainsi prisonnier.

Le rouquin entama de lents mouvements de poignet et les yeux de Grimmjow se révulsèrent un peu, bon dieu mais personne ne devait être aussi doué pour ça ! Le bleuté passa la main dans les cheveux de son amant et l'obligea à l'embrasser, cette fois ses dents arrêtèrent de mordre sa chair et il put pleinement profiter de ce baiser. Ichigo accompagnait chaque mouvement de main d'une ondulation lascive de tout son corps qui faisait vibrer Grimmjow, son torse se soulevait à une vitesse étonnante et sa main libre serrait une de ses fesses, la pétrissant farouchement.

« -Arrête de m'faire languir Fraise. Ordonna Grimmjow d'une voix rauque.

-Surement pas. »

A nouveau il eut ce sourire mutin et tout à fait pervers que Grimmjow appréciait de plus en plus. Pour se venger il saisit un peu mieux le derrière d'Ichigo et le poussa en avant le faisant lâcher prise sur la verge de Grimmjow et l'obligeant à prendre appui sur l'accoudoir. Le bleuté ricana et alla explorer son torse du bout des dents. Le rouquin se laissa faire, embrumer par le souffle chaud qui caressait sa peau. Il sentit nettement que les mains de Grimmjow s'aventuraient sur son postérieur à présent nu mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il continue de cajoler sa peau comme il le faisait. Ses doigts vinrent le caresser encore plus intimement et Ichigo mordit son poing pour ne pas laisser échapper un glapissement de douleur, bon dieu ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport avec quelqu'un ?

Grimmjow qui avait de plus en plus chaud ne put se retenir et un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, cette fois Ichigo gronda sourdement et mordit plus férocement l'accoudoir. Leurs souffles se faisaient vraiment de plus en plus courts et la pièce tournait sur elle-même. C'était comme si ils étaient devenus deux soleils qui s'attiraient l'un l'autre, se brulant. Une pellicule de sueur les couvraient, des gouttes perlaient sur les tempes de Grimmjow et les joues d'Ichigo viraient au cramoisies.

« -Grimm … Ichigo avait la voix tremblante. »

Son corps tremblait entre les mains de l'homme qui s'évertuait à la préparer correctement. Ses bras le soutenaient tant bien que mal au dessus de son torse, il avait tant envie de se laisser aller contre ses muscles bandés mais rien que la vue de son énorme hématome lui redonnaient des forces pour résister. Et il suffisait que Grimmjow bouge un peu plus ses doigts pour qu'il oublie complètement les tremblements de ses muscles.

Ichigo se remit un peu mieux sur ses genoux et Grimmjow fut obligé de lâcher son ouvrage ce qui lui tira un grognement. Il fut rapidement interrompu par un baiser des plus sulfureux, Ichigo mêlant brutalement sa langue à la sienne, tenant son visage fermement serré entre ses mains. Le bleuté crispa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, frottant sa verge le long de ses fesses. Leur baiser se brisa tant bien que mal, les laissant hors d'eux.

« -Grimm j'en peux plus …

-Attends j'vais … »

Le bleuté avait tenté de se redresser mais le jeune homme au dessus de lui l'avait plaqué au matelas, s'asseyant sur ses hanches, frottant encore plus leurs deux bassins en feu. Grimmjow arqua un sourcil et tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser mais Ichigo lui fit subir le même traitement, se frottant un peu plus fort contre son bassin, lui arrachant un râle.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire de mouvements brusques alors je vais m'occuper de ça.

-C'est une blague ?!

-C'est moi qui vais dominer Chaton et t'a pas le choix.

-Hors de question que tu … »

Mais Ichigo l'interrompit en attrapant son sexe entre ses longs doigts, il du fermer la bouche pour ne pas gémir. Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait et il se rehaussa sur ses genoux, prenant appui sur le bras tendus de Grimmjow. Celui – ci le regarda vivement, appréciant soudain la vue du corps au dessus de lui. Il n'appréciait pas du tout être dominé, mais voir le corps noueux, bouillant d'Ichigo le dominant de toute sa hauteur avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Il perdait soudainement le contrôle d'une des choses pour lesquelles il était le plus doué et ça avait soudainement un aspect grisant et perturbant qui lui mit un frisson dans l'échine.

« -Maintenant tu te tait et tu me laisse faire. »

Ichigo chercha un quelconque signe de défi dans le regard de son vis-à-vis mais il n'y vit qu'un feu ardent, un brasier près à le consumer sur place. Comment des yeux couleur de glace pouvaient le mettre dans un tel état de chaleur ?

Il ne chercha pas de réponse, il avait trop besoin de sentir Grimmjow contre lui, _en lui._ Il serra les dents, appréhendant parfaitement la douleur qui allait suivre et descendit lentement sur Grimmjow, enfonçant lui-même son membre en lui. Il glapit quand même de douleur et serra plus fort le bras de son amant. Celui – ci avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier l'instant, il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir.

« -Putain Ichi t'es …

-T'es dur merde. Jura bassement Ichigo.

-T'a qu'a pas être aussi bandant.

-La ferme. »

Ichigo entama de lents mouvement de vas et viens, s'habituant tant bien que mal à la présence de Grimmjow. Il accompagnait ses mouvements de caresses sur ses hanches, explorant son torse, le griffant par moment quand il ralentissait beaucoup trop.

Mais bientôt ils ne purent retenir leurs corps et une sorte de frénésie les saisit. Ichigo ondulait des hanches, cherchant un point bien précis en lui et Grimmjow le soulevait à la force des bras, tentant de trouver lui aussi son plaisir au plus haut des étoiles. Mais ils finirent par les dépasser largement et la bouche d'Ichigo ouvrit la voie à Grimmjow par des cris de plus en plus suggestifs. Son dos s'arqua quand il roula du bassin et que son amant heurta sa prostate, sa bouche ne put réprimer le cri rauque qui s'en suivit.

« -Trouvé. Sourit Grimmjow. »

Ichigo lui donna une petite tape sur le biceps mais ne s'en offusqua pas vraiment. Leurs coups de bassins devinrent encore plus brutaux et à chaque fois Ichigo enfonçait ses ongles dans le bras de son amant, ne pouvant retenir ses cris de plaisir. Un filet de sueur courrait le long de sa tempes, descendant dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, sur son torse.

D'un mouvement brusque Grimmjow se redressa, collant leur deux torses en sueur. Il grogna de douleur, ses côtes pulsaient un feu dévorant dans son ventre. Ichigo s'agrippa à son cou alors qu'il attrapait son sexe entre sa paume calleuse.

« -Grimm .. Tu va te faire mal. Haleta le jeune homme.

-Ta gueule, profite. »

Ses coups de hanches furent encore plus profonds et Ichigo mordit son épaule, serrant ses doigts dans sa chevelure turquoise. Grimmjow le masturbait de plus en plus vite, suivant ses mouvements de bassins. Leurs peaux claquaient dans un bruit licencieux qui les excitait d'autant plus. Ichigo mordit beaucoup plus fort la peau du bleuté, un cri filtrant quand même alors qu'il se déversait dans la main de son amant.

Son corps s'arc bouta sur ses appuis si bien que Grimmjow du se redresser pour suivre le mouvement. C'en fut fait de lui, son ventre se crispa et tous ses muscles le brulèrent alors qu'il jouissait. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir exquis l'envahirent, prolongeant sa félicité sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment ces deux sentiments pouvaient s'allier et donner un mélange aussi explosif.

Les deux amants retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, Ichigo prenant quand même soin de ne pas toucher aux côtes maintenant extrêmement douloureuses du bleuté. Il se lova contre lui malgré leurs torses collants, le doigt hésitant de Grimmjow alla dessiner les courbes du tatouage sur sa hanche. Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir.

« -Tu regrette ? Demanda Grimmjow après de longues minutes de silence. »

Ichigo émergea du demi-sommeil dans lequel il avait un peu sombré. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de se demander s'il devait ressentir ce sentiment. Etrangement il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il se demandait plutôt pourquoi Grimmjow pensait qu'il allait le faire. Après tout c'était quand même lui qui l'avait cherché, pourquoi demander maintenant s'il avait des remords ?

« -Je devrais ?

-J'sais pas … Répondit Grimmjow. Tu m'as tellement repoussé que je me demande si tu va pas regretter et encore plus me repousser.

-Tu te pose trop de questions Grimm. »

Le bleuté ne répondit rien et Ichigo sombra totalement dans le sommeil, bercé par le souffle calme de l'homme contre lui.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il n'arrivait pas à évaluer l'heure mais il lui semblait que c'était le début d'après midi. Il s'étira un peu contre Grimmjow, sa main toujours posée sur sa hanche. Il remarqua alors que celui – ci avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond comme s'il réfléchissait. Le rouquin attira son attention en tapotant du bout du doigt son menton. Il baissa le visage dans un rictus de douleur, ils étaient tout deux perclus de courbatures.

« -A quoi tu pense ?

-Cliché comme phrase après avoir baisé non ? Ricana Grimmjow.

-On à fait l'amour nuance, abruti ! »

Ichigo leva la main pour le frapper au niveau du bras mais le bleuté fut plus rapide, il attrapa son poignet. Puis quand le rouquin arrêta de luter il remonta ses doigts le long de son bras, allant caresser la peau encrée d'un barbelé stylisé.

« -Pourquoi tu deviens pas tatoueur au lieu de cumuler les deux boulots ?

-Tu veux dire m'installer à mon compte ?

-T'aurais sans aucun doute du succès.

-J'ai pas assez de sous de côté et un tatoueur gagne pas autant qu'un infirmier. Puis en quoi ça te dérange que je sois infirmier ?

-J'sais pas. Grimmjow haussa les épaules. J'veux que tu fasses ce qui te plaise, et pas que tu vois des horreurs toute la journée. Tu aime être tatoueur, ça se voit, alors pourquoi ne pas sauter l'pas et l'être pour de bon ? »

Ichigo haussa les sourcils devant les arguments du bleuté. Il avait raison dans le fond, il appréciait le métier d'infirmier mais c'était un métier difficile, éreintant et très dur pour les personnes sensibles comme lui. Il ne le montrait jamais mais il avait mal pour tout ces gens blessé, pour tous ceux qui mourraient entre les murs de l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter ça toute sa vie, être infirmier, médecin, chirurgien, demandait un dévouement total et une véritable vocation pour le métier. Ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il l'avait pour le monde du tatouage, ça il en était sur. Il soupira, il n'avait pas assez de sous de côté pour ouvrir son propre salon et il n'était pas sur d'avoir le courage de se lancer seul dans cette histoire.

« -T'a surement raison. Mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas assez de sous de côté et je ne suis pas sur de réussir seul.

-Moi j'ai pas mal de sous de côté tu sais. Et je pourrais te soutenir.

-Tu va pas me prêter des sous que je pourrais peut être pas te rembourser. Gronda Ichigo.

-Tu me rembourseras en nature ! Rit Grimmjow. »

Pour illustrer sa penser l'homme donna une légère claque sur le postérieur du rouquin qui grogna de plus belle. Mais il devait avouer que l'offre était alléchante, pas seulement pour le salon de tatouage mais aussi parce que ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir revoir Grimmjow et il en avait vraiment très envie.

« -Et t'accepterais de me servir de cobaye pour mes créations ? Questionna Ichigo dans un sourire.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu va finir couvert de tatouages sur tout le corps. »

Ichigo eut un sourire très doux que – à sa grande surprise – Grimmjow lui rendit. Alors il était capable d'avoir un sourire autre que celui de psychopathe qu'il se trainait sans arrêt ? Il se promit, il se jura même de le revoir le plus souvent possible. Grimmjow resserra sa prise sur la hanche de son amant, un sentiment de plénitude les enveloppant.

« -J'prends le risque. »

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à commenter ! <em>  
><em>On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouveau yaoi \o_

_Pim's _


End file.
